Hanami kontra seppuku
by ThereAreTimes
Summary: Naruto ma wszystko, czego pragnął — wymarzoną pracę w teatrze, własne mieszkanie na obrzeżach miasta i przede wszystkim niesamowitego kochanka, przy którym nigdy się nie nudzi. Jednak co Naruto postanowi zrobić w przypadku, gdy najbliższa osoba nadszarpnie jego zaufanie i jedną tajemnicą zrujnuje, jak do tej pory, w miarę stabilne życie? [SasuNaru, nieznaczny wątek SasuSaku]
1. Bo lubię

**1\. Bo lubię**

Granatowa Honda Vezel zatrzymała się przed budką ochroniarza na parkingu przy Narodowym Teatrze Nō[1]. Po chwili szyba od strony kierowcy zaczęła opadać, a ze środka nieznacznie wychylił się blondwłosy mężczyzna, aby okazać strażnikowi ważną legitymację. W milczeniu czekał, aż pracownik sprawdzi dane, ze znudzenia wybijając palcem na kierownicy rytm muzyki. Z tego krótkiego zamyślenia wyrwał go sam porządkowy, kiedy oddał mu dokument.

— Wszystko się zgadza — powiedział ochroniarz po krótkich oględzinach. — Może pan jechać — dodał i, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, skinął głową na podnoszący się szlaban.

Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego i, kiedy tylko blokada została uniesiona, usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, po czym ponownie ruszył. Szybko odnalazł swoje ulubione miejsce, które natychmiast zajął, ciesząc się, że przyjechał wcześniej. Wydzielony dla pracowników teatru parking był znacznie mniejszy niż cały, który otwierano jedynie na czas wystawiania sztuki. Dlatego też niekiedy znalezienie wolnej przestrzeni okazywało się niemałym wyzwaniem, a w przypadku Uzumakiego — spóźnieniem na próbę. Kiedyś zdarzyło mu się zaspać i ten jeden raz dowiedział się, że dyrektor placówki — Fugaku Uchiha — wcale nie był takim spokojnym i opanowanym człowiekiem, a jego głos potrafił postawić na baczność wszystkie włosy na ciele mężczyzny. Ze strachu, rzecz jasna. Nigdy później Naruto nie naraził się na gniew pracodawcy, zwłaszcza kiedy Fugaku wdrożył do ekipy swojego drugiego syna, Sasuke. Młodszy Uchiha niemal od samego początku zwrócił na siebie uwagę Uzumakiego, który zafascynowany był tajemniczością i, jak się później okazało, ciężkim charakterem kolegi po fachu. Zdecydowanie Sasuke nie był łatwy w obyciu, a jego docinki i ociekające sarkazmem wypowiedzi nie raz i nie dwa doprowadzały Naruto do szewskiej pasji. Niemniej jednak mężczyzna nie dał się zbyć, wręcz przeciwnie, był coraz bardziej zainteresowany młodszym Uchihą. Nie tylko ze względu na dość istotny szczegół, dzięki któremu Uzumaki jak najbardziej mógł _bliżej_ poznać nowego członka zespołu.

Mężczyzna przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, a cisza momentalnie wypełniła wnętrze samochodu. Naruto chwilę tak siedział, jedynie spoglądając na masywny budynek i uśmiechając się pod nosem. Czasami zdarzało mu się po prostu nie wierzyć, że załapał się do ekipy w najprawdziwszym teatrze! To było nic w porównaniu do przedstawień wystawianych w szkołach czy klubu teatralnego na studiach. Tę pracę Uzumaki szczerze mógł przyrównać do spełnienia najskrytszych marzeń, ba!, przecież nawet nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zagra na deskach Narodowego Teatru Nō. A tymczasem coś, co kiedyś wydawało się nieosiągalnym celem, stało się jego codziennością. Lepiej zwyczajnie nie mógł trafić.

Kiedy Uzumaki w końcu wygrzebał się z auta i stanął na ziemi, najpierw przeciągnął się, prostując obolałe mięśnie. Przy okazji wystawił twarz bardziej do słońca, ciesząc się z ciepłych promieni, bo przez następne kilka godzin będzie siedział w budynku. Nic więc dziwnego, że dopóki nie zamknie się w przysłowiowych czterech ścianach, wykorzystywał każdą chwilę, aby jak najdłużej delektować się idealną pogodą. Gdyby nie to, że mieszkał na obrzeżach Tokio i droga do teatru była za długa, chodziłby do pracy pieszo lub jeździł rowerem. Przynajmniej w okresie wiosenno-letnim. Dopiero w drugiej kolejności mężczyzna wyciągnął torbę sportową z siedzenia pasażera, po czym zamknął drzwi na klucz. Smętnie przyjrzał się samochodowi, walcząc ze sobą, aby nie zawrócić i wyjechać nawet nad jezioro. Co prawda nie w celu zażycia kąpieli w lodowatej wodzie, ale tak po prostu, żeby się odprężyć w ciszy i spokoju. Niestety, najpierw musiał jednak wypełnić obowiązki, a dopiero później, kiedy już zacznie zmierzchać, będzie mógł pojechać do domu. A wtedy zdecydowanie wyjazd nie dojdzie do skutku, choćby ze względu na fakt powoli zapadającej nocy.

Niemniej jednak mężczyzna nie żałował, że kolejny słoneczny dzień spędzi na przygotowywaniu się do przedstawienia. W każdym razie nie jakoś bardzo, zwłaszcza, że tuż po wejściu do części dla pracowników, zauważył opartego o ścianę Sasuke. Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i postanowił niespodziewanie zbliżyć się do scenicznego partnera. Kiedy stanął tuż przed Uchihą, nagle wychylił się w jego stronę i lekko cmoknął go w usta. Na ten gest Sasuke gwałtownie wbił w niego wzrok, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy, a Naruto nic sobie nie robił z jego złości.

— Hej — przywitał się Uzumaki, poszerzając uśmiech.

— Odbiło ci, młotku? — warknął w odpowiedzi, w dalszym ciągu próbując zabić wzrokiem drugiego mężczyznę. Szybko jednak rozejrzał się na boki, z ulgą zauważając, że żaden nieproszony gość nie kręcił się w okolicy.

— Wyluzuj, nikt przecież nie widział — odparł Naruto, starając się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy. Trochę zaskoczyła go reakcja Sasuke, no, może bardziej niż „trochę", bo spodziewał się nieco cieplejszego przywitania.

— Ale nie życzę sobie takich akcji — wyznał Uchiha, po czym, nie zaszczycając Uzumakiego kolejnym spojrzeniem, wszedł do garderoby, a ten podążył tuż za nim.

Naruto zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma co liczyć na swobodne podejście Sasuke do tematu ich rzekomego związku. Żaden z nich do tej pory nie odważył się nazwać relacji, jaka między nimi panowała, ale też żaden z nich nie liczył na nagły coming out czy coś równie nieodpowiedzialnego. Ojciec Uchihy prędzej by go zabił, a dopiero później zwolnił jego zwłoki z pracy z natychmiastowym wypowiedzeniem. Kto jak kto, ale Fugaku Uchiha nie krył się ze swoim tępieniem homoseksualistów, którzy jego zdaniem ośmieszali ten jakże tradycyjny kraj. A związki tej samej płci zdecydowanie nie były tradycyjne, w przeciwieństwie do związków kobiety z mężczyzną.

W każdym razie Uzumaki po imprezie integracyjnej nowej ekipy teatru dość szybko miał możliwość _bliższego_ poznania młodszego syna pracodawcy. Co prawda nie do końca był pewny w jaki sposób znalazł się w mieszkaniu Uchihy, ale liczył się jedynie fakt, że kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, obok niego leżał Sasuke, jakby było to najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Dobra, może mordercze spojrzenie rzucone przez mężczyznę z samego rana nie było jakieś wyszukane, ale chociaż się nie pokłócili. Ani nie wyparli poprzedniego wieczora z pamięci, bo nie o to w tym chodziło. Nie po to bawili się w podchody, kusili drobnymi sygnałami drugiego czy ostatecznie poszli na całość, żeby o wszystkim zapomnieć. Obaj byli przecież dorosłymi, rozsądnymi facetami, którzy brali odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. I tak też postanowili zrobić — początkowo miało się skończyć tylko na tej jednej nocy, której żaden nie potrafił wyprzeć z pamięci. Nawet po tym zdarzeniu jeden był w stanie szybko znaleźć byle pretekst, aby złapać ponownie w sidła drugiego. Dlatego też płynnie przeszli do regularnych spotkań, ale mimo tego ani Naruto, ani tym bardziej Sasuke, nigdy się nie zadeklarował, że poza seksem łączy ich coś więcej. Jednak wcale nie mieli oporów, aby kontynuować potajemne schadzki, które głównie kończyły się pójściem do łóżka. Mimo że czasami Uzumaki chciał przedyskutować tę sprawę ze scenicznym partnerem, to usta Uchihy w magiczny sposób odciągały go od niepotrzebnych myśli. Mężczyzna nie potrzebował więcej sygnałów, bo prędko pojął, że temat „związku" był dla Sasuke raczej tematem tabu, bo ten aż za bardzo zbywał każdą rozmowę dotyczącą ich relacji. Tak więc Naruto nie naciskał, przynajmniej jakoś bardzo, a Uchiha nie wykazywał chęci do drążenia sprawy, skutkiem czego obaj tkwili w niepewności. Tyle tylko, że zdawało się to jedynie przeszkadzać Uzumakiemu.

Naruto westchnął niechętnie, ale ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił niepewne spojrzenie partnerowi — o ile mógł tak myśleć o Sasuke — ale ten nie patrzył na niego. Uchiha spoglądał w ich lustrzane odbicie, a widząc zrezygnowany wzrok Uzumakiego, sam mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym głośno powiedział:

— I co to za mina, co?

Uzumaki parsknął śmiechem, odłożył torbę na podłogę i niespiesznie odbił się od drzwi, o które się opierał. Powolnie skierował się do siedzącego przy toaletce Uchihy, marszcząc nos, gdy wyczuł znajomy, charakterystyczny dla spalanego tytoniu odór. Jedno spojrzenie na lustrzane odbicie wystarczyło, żeby mężczyzna zobaczył palącego kochanka.

— Mina żadna — odparł Naruto, kiedy stanął tuż za krzesłem, które zajmował Sasuke. — Ale to — skinął głową na papierosa w dłoni partnera — mógłbyś rzucić.

Uchiha prychnął, ale kąciki jego ust mimowolnie powędrowały ku górze. Momentami czuł się jak skarcone dziecko przyłapane na gorącym uczynku, co okazywało się zabawne, choćby ze względu na fakt, że Uzumaki był jego kochankiem, a nie matką, żeby go pouczać.

— Może kiedyś — mruknął, po czym się zaciągnął i przechylił głowę do tyłu, żeby móc lepiej spojrzeć na Naruto. Chwilę tak na niego patrzył, a następnie niespodziewanie wypuścił dym z ust, z rozbawieniem obserwując pokasłującego mężczyznę.

— Oszalałeś?! — krzyknął, kiedy tylko opanował atak kaszlu. Jedną z rzeczy, których Uzumaki nie potrafił pojąć, było palenie papierosów. Sam prowadził dość aktywny tryb życia i nie miał zamiaru dobrowolnie, a co więcej — świadomie, zatruwać własnego organizmu. W ogóle nie rozumiał, jak Uchiha mógł delektować się spalaniem wyrobów tytoniowych. Na początku ich znajomości zapytał Sasuke z jakiego powodu pali to świństwo, jak zwykł Naruto określać szlugi, a odpowiedź niemal nie zwaliła go z nóg. Spodziewał się po prostu, że mężczyzna, jak większość ludzi, palił, aby się odstresować lub po prostu z uzależnienia, ale Uchiha stwierdził, że robi to, bo lubi. Cóż, może nie było to jakieś zaskakujące wyznanie, ale Uzumaki nie pomyślałby, że ten tak z własnej woli zdecydował się brnąć w okazjonalne popalanie. _Bo lubię_. No tak, niby sensowne.

Sasuke, widząc reakcję mężczyzny, prychnął pod nosem i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Jedną rękę przeniósł na szyję, aby ją rozmasować, a drugą zgasił papierosa w popielniczce. Przynajmniej z tym nałogiem nie musiał kryć się po kątach przed ojcem, dzięki czemu obeszło się bez tajemniczego urywania z prób.

— A tak w ogóle — zaczął spokojnie Uzumaki, wpatrując się w lustro i próbując nie zejść wzrokiem niżej, na sylwetkę Uchihy — o której przyjdzie reszta?

— Do pół godziny powinni wszyscy być — odparł i wyciągnął ręce, aby zapleść dłonie na szyi Naruto. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, pociągnął mężczyznę w dół, zmuszając do pochylenia się, i najzwyczajniej w świecie cmoknął go w podbródek. — Ale to wciąż za mało czasu na coś więcej — dodał z perfidnym uśmieszkiem, po czym puścił Uzumakiego.

— Tak pogrywasz, draniu? — rzucił Naruto i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, położył dłoń na głowie Sasuke, żeby potargać mu włosy. Przy okazji śmiał się, widząc jego reakcję w lustrze, ale przerwał dopiero wtedy, gdy obaj usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

— Zostaw, młotku — syknął Uchiha i prędko jako tako rozczesał palcami splątane kosmyki.

W międzyczasie Uzumaki zdążył zająć miejsce na kanapie, gdzie udawał, że niesamowicie pochłonęło go czytanie scenariusza. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na partnera, który siłował się z rozplątaniem poszczególnych pasm i, mimo że okazanie odrobiny pomocy kusiło, to Naruto nie ruszył się z miejsca. To zdecydowanie był minus ich pseudozwiązku — wszystko musiało pozostać w ukryciu, nie tylko ze względu na stosunek Fugaku do homoseksualistów, ale również na niezbyt tolerancyjne otoczenie. O ile Uzumaki jakoś zniósłby bezpodstawny atak na swoją osobę, tak odnosił wrażenie, że duma Uchihy nie przeżyłaby, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw.

Dopiero po przedłużającym się milczeniu, gość postanowił zaryzykować i wejść do środka. Mężczyzn nie zaskoczył fakt, że do garderoby aktorów zawitał nikt inny, jak dyrektor teatru. Gdyby to był ich sceniczny znajomy, nie kłopotałby się z pukaniem, bo pokój dostępny był dla każdego aktora. Fugaku jedynie zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że syn siedział przy toaletce, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza, gdy ujrzał popielniczkę. Zerknął w bok i kątem oka dostrzegł rozłożonego na kanapie shitezure[2] grającego w nadchodzącej sztuce, tak więc skinął głową, żeby się przywitać.

— Dzień dobry, Uzumaki — powiedział i wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia.

Naruto wręcz automatycznie stanął na równe nogi i również się przywitał.

— Dobry, panie Uchiha — rzucił, ale nie umknęło mu złowieszcze spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Sasuke. Cóż, Uzumaki zdecydowanie nie słynął z nadmiaru dobrych manier, ale przynajmniej jako tako potrafił się zachować. Nigdy nie krył się z faktem, że nie dogaduje się z formalnościami, a sztywniackie zasady nie są dla niego. Pierwszą, poważniejszą gafę popełnił niemal od razu, gdy wraz z rodzicami przeprowadził się do Japonii. Bo to nie tak, że Naruto od zawsze mieszkał w Tokio i znał łańcuch wysp na wylot czy perfekcyjnie radził sobie z językiem japońskim. Wcześniej, zanim jeszcze się urodził, jego rodzice opuścili Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni i udali się aż do Ameryki, a do ojczyzny Kushiny postanowili wrócić, gdy syn skończył dwanaście lat. Jako nastolatek został rzucony na głęboką wodę i zdecydowanie nie obeszło się bez dodatkowych zajęć czy nauki w domu, żeby nadrobić braki w wiedzy i mowie. Jednak za nic w świecie nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy faktu, że przy przedstawianiu się najpierw podawało się nazwisko, a dopiero później imię. W poprzednim miejscu zamieszkania kompletnie nie zwracał na to uwagi, dlatego też, kiedy każdy w klasie się przedstawiał — z zachowaniem właściwej kolejności — Naruto, jak gdyby nigdy nic, palnął pierwsze, o czym pomyślał, czyli swoje imię. Skutkiem były zdziwione spojrzenia kolegów i koleżanek, a przesympatyczna nauczycielka wyjaśniła mu jego pomyłkę. Od tamtej pory nie miał problemu z zapamiętaniem tej pozornie nieistotnej kwestii.

Fugaku zdawał się jednak nie zwrócić uwagi na słowa pracownika, tylko zwyczajnie podszedł do syna, żeby wręczyć mu niewielką, idealnie przyciętą karteczkę.

Uzumaki z tej perspektywy nie widział niczego więcej, ale postanowił wypytać o szczegóły później, kiedy już pracodawca zostawi ich samych. Liczył, że mimo wszystko Uchiha z własnej woli zdradzi co nieco, bo przecież nie miał obowiązku zwierzania się.

— Nie możesz się spóźnić — odezwał się Fugaku, czym wyrwał Naruto z zamyślenia.

— I to koniecznie musi być dzisiaj? — zapytał Sasuke, odrzucając karteczkę na blat toaletki, tuż obok popielniczki. Nie umknęło mu zdziwione spojrzenie ojca, widoczne zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy.

— Koniecznie — zapewnił starszy Uchiha. — Inaczej możesz pożegnać się z główną rolą.

— Słaby żart — syknął Sasuke, a Naruto aż szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, nie wierząc, że kochanek odzywał się do ojca w taki sposób!

— Nie żartuję — zaczął spokojnie Fugaku, powoli wycofując się z pokoju. — Wydaje mi się, że rodzina Hyuuga byłaby bardzo zadowolona, gdyby Neji dostał rolę shite — wyjaśnił, uderzając w czuły punkt syna.

Każdy wiedział, że Neji Hyuuga był rywalem Sasuke już w szkole aktorskiej (jednej z pięciu najbardziej prestiżowych!), gdzie uczyły się dzieci osób powiązanych z pracą w teatrach, znanych aktorów czy po prostu tacy, których rodziców było stać na opłacenie wysokiego czesnego. Jednak dodatkowym kryterium było wywodzenie się ze szlachetnego rodu, kontynuującego rodzinne tradycje. Choć Naruto uważał, że mimo tych wszystkich wytycznych, to gotówka pokonywała wszelkie bariery. W każdym razie, po zakończeniu nauki najmłodszy Uchiha został wciągnięty w rodzinny biznes, tym samym reprezentując swój klan na deskach Narodowego Teatru Nō, a Neji załapał się do pracy w teatrze w zupełnie innej części kraju. Od tamtej pory Sasuke nie widział swojego szkolnego rywala i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dzielić z nim sceny. Ani tym bardziej tej konkretnej sztuki, do której przygotowywał się od kilku tygodni.

— Przyjadę — warknął, a jego ojciec, nie zwracając uwagi na ton wypowiedzi, zmusił się do niewielkiego, pełnego zadowolenia uśmiechu.

— Cieszę się — odparł Fugaku, po czym bez zbędnych pożegnań opuścił pomieszczenie.

Naruto już miał wypytać o konkretne informacje, gdy zauważył, że Sasuke opróżnił popielniczkę. Momentalnie skrzywił się, wiedząc, że mężczyzna kolejny raz zapragnie dręczyć go tytoniowym dymem, ale ten zrobił coś kompletnie innego. Uchiha chwycił karteczkę w dłoń, a następnie ją podpalił, wrzucając do pustego pojemnika.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — krzyknął Naruto, szczerze dziwiąc się z powodu zachowania scenicznego partnera. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po Sasuke, ale nawet nie miał okazji na niego powrzeszczeć, bo do garderoby zaczęli schodzić się inni pracownicy. — Później pogadamy — mruknął jeszcze i wrócił do powtarzania scenariusza. Nie mógł się jednak skupić na czytaniu, poza tym znał niemal wszystkie kwestie na pamięć, nawet jeśli nie dotyczyły jego postaci. Mechanicznie przerzucał następne kartki, a jego myśli krążyły wokół spalonego kawałka papieru. Zastanawiał się, co mogło być tam napisane, że Uchiha posunął się do zniszczenia świstka. Jakby przez ścianę słyszał poruszenie w pomieszczeniu, ale nie przejmował się dodatkowymi osobami. Zdążył przywyknąć do dzielenia pokoju z pozostałymi aktorami, ale całe szczęście garderoba służyła jedynie za szatnię i miejsce, gdzie mogli pozostawić swoje osobiste rzeczy, nie bojąc się, że cokolwiek by zginęło. Każdy z nich miał osobną szafkę, znajdywały się tu również dwie toaletki, a jedną z nich aktualnie zajmował palący Sasuke, oraz sporych rozmiarów wypoczynek, na którym rozsiadł się Naruto. Inni krzątali się w tę i z powrotem, a czasami ktoś znikał za drugimi drzwiami, które prowadziły do przebieralni. Uzumaki już miał zamiar wstać, żeby również się przebrać w luźniejsze spodnie i koszulkę, aby jeansy nie krępowały mu ruchów na próbie, kiedy drogę zastąpił mu Uchiha.

Sasuke stanął naprzeciw kochanka i lekko wychylił się w jego stronę, cały czas pilnując się, aby dla postronnego obserwatora sytuacja nie wydawała się podejrzana.

— Wpadnij wieczorem — mruknął, owiewając ciepłym oddechem skórę na szyi Naruto.

Uzumakiego na moment dosłownie zamurowało, ale po chwili się opamiętał i zerknął w ciemne tęczówki, rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie.

— Skoro nalegasz — odparł szeptem i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, pochylił się, aby zgarnąć z podłogi swoją sportową torbę. Oczywiście całkowicie przypadkowo musnął palcami dłoń Uchihy, a następnie udał się do przebieralni.

— Młotek — prychnął Sasuke, na co Naruto się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się, że był tyłem do partnera i ten nie mógł zobaczyć jego zadowolonej miny. Jakby automatycznie Uzumaki zapomniał o spalonej kartce, a w głowie pojawiła się wizja relaksującego wieczoru.

* * *

 **VvV**

1 — Narodowy Teatr Nō znajduje się w Tokio. Samo miejsce i wnętrze budynku będą chyba jedynymi cechami zgodnymi z rzeczywistością. Co złego to nie ja.

2 — shitezure to aktor, który towarzyszy głównej postaci w sztuce, z kolei „shite" to główny aktor przedstawienia


	2. Bo jestem zazdrosny?

**2\. Bo jestem… zazdrosny?**

Naruto nigdy nie przestawał zachwycać się budową sceny w teatrze nō, mimo że wielokrotnie ją widział. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że kolejny raz podziwiał tę samą scenerię, zwłaszcza, gdy poszczególne osoby zajmowały odpowiednie miejsca na podwyższeniu. Póki co nieobecny był jeszcze Sasuke, ale mężczyzna wiedział, że już za moment sytuacja ulegnie zmianie. Wystarczy, że zaczną próbę.

Scena w teatrze nō różniła się od innych scen, choćby ze względu na fakt, że cała została zbudowana z hinoki, czyli cyprysiku japońskiego. Nad nią wznosił się stylizowany na klasyczną architekturę japońską dach, który wspierały proste, drewniane kolumny. W tle można było zauważyć namalowaną sosnę, a podwyższenie dodatkowo od widowni oddzielał pasek drobnego żwiru, co według Uzumakiego stwarzało pewnego rodzaju dystans między aktorami a publicznością. Niemniej jednak to właśnie budowa sceny najbardziej fascynowała Naruto. W Internecie, książkach czy choćby w poprzednim miejscu zamieszkania spotykał się z kompletnie innym ułożeniem, bardziej uniwersalnym dla większości typów teatrów. Tutaj, w odróżnieniu do pozostałych, wydzielono główną scenę, na której rozgrywała się akcja sztuki, pomost, po przejściu którego shite mógł przedostać się do pomieszczenia lustrzanego, aby założyć maskę oraz przestrzeń dla chóru. Z tyłu sceny znajdowało się również miejsce dla muzyków grających na fletach i trzech rodzajach bębnów. To właśnie oni nadawali rytmu, do którego poruszali się aktorzy. Natomiast między podwyższeniem a widownią umieszczono trzy sosenki, których symbolika oznaczać miała długowieczność.

Ze względu na ułożenie sceny, miejsca na widowni również zostały specjalnie do tego dostosowane. Rzędy krzeseł znajdywały się prosto przed sceną główną, pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni do sceny oraz całkowicie po boku. W siedzenia poprzedzające następne zostały wbudowane ciekłokrystaliczne ekrany, na których wyświetlano tekst sztuki oraz dopiski w języku japońskim i angielskim.

Wszyscy zdążyli ustawić się na swoich pozycjach, chór zajął odpowiednie miejsce po boku sceny, muzycy stanęli z tyłu, a Naruto czekał z przodu, na scenie głównej, na shite, któremu towarzyszył. Akcja sztuki rozgrywała się w większości wokół głównego aktora, a Uzumaki, pełniący rolę shitezure, również brał udział w przedstawieniu, tyle tylko, że był postacią poboczną. Niemniej jednak w żadnym stopniu mu to nie przeszkadzało i nie czuł się przez to gorszy. Po prostu wiedział, że nawet teatry, a zwłaszcza te niezwykle cenione i tradycyjne rządziły się własnymi prawami i Naruto zwyczajnie nie miał nawet najmniejszych szans, aby dostać główną rolę. Ta była zarezerwowana dla członka rodziny dyrektora placówki bądź kogoś, kto wywodził się z niezwykle wpływowego rodu aktorów, którzy przekazywali sobie niezbędną wiedzę z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jeśli wziąłby jeszcze pod uwagę fakt _zbliżenia_ _się_ do shite, to za nic w świecie nie mógłby żałować załapania posady w Narodowym Teatrze Nō.

Chwilę później z prawej strony sceny, zza kulis wyszedł Sasuke, a każdy jego krok był obserwowany przez pozostałych pracowników teatru. Jednak młody Uchiha zdawał się nie zwracać na nikogo uwagi, bo i tak najważniejszy był mężczyzna zajmujący fotel, który znajdował się naprzeciw podwyższenia. W środkowym rzędzie siedział Fugaku i w milczeniu przyglądał się grze aktorów, z wprawą oceniając jakość i poziom umiejętności poszczególnych osób. W tle zaczęły pobrzmiewać odgłosy uderzania o bębny, którym towarzyszyła spokojna muzyka płynąca z fletów, a całości dopełniały pierwsze słowa piosenki śpiewanej przez chór. Dyrektor placówki wyłapał niewielki zgrzyt we współpracy muzyków i chóru, ale póki co nie przerywał próby. Zresztą zawsze stosował ten sam system — ćwiczyli całą sztukę, od początku do końca, a ewentualne błędy Fugaku zapisywał w notatniku lub zapamiętywał, jeśli pomyłek nie było dużo. W pracy pomagał mu również choreograf, który pilnował kroków aktorów i niekiedy pouczał ich co do odpowiedniego ułożenia ciała, aby w połączeniu ze światłem uzyskać jak najkorzystniejszy efekt. Tę jakże zaszczytną funkcję pełnił wykładowca Sasuke ze szkoły aktorskiej — Orochimaru, który obecnie przechadzał się przy scenie, aby z bliższej odległości przyjrzeć się synowi pracodawcy i jego pomocnikowi.

Choreograf przystanął z boku sceny głównej, patrząc, jak Sasuke unosi nogę, żeby wyprowadzić cios w ramię shitezure. Przez chwilę marszczył brwi i kręcił niezadowolony głową, aż w końcu postanowił interweniować i przerwać próbę.

— Wystarczy! — krzyknął, po czym obszedł podest i wszedł na scenę dzięki kilku schodkom, znajdującym się z przodu podwyższenia. Zazwyczaj stopnie nie były używane, ale w takich momentach Orochimaru chętnie z nich korzystał. Mężczyzna niespiesznie zbliżył się do syna Uchihy, wiedząc, że Fugaku siedział kawałek dalej i bacznie obserwował sytuację. Nieznacznie wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu, a następnie zwrócił się do shite: — Nie tak, Sasuke — powiedział, wpatrując się przy tym prosto w ciemne tęczówki. Nagle odwrócił się w kierunku Uzumakiego i sam go zaatakował, pokazując aktorowi jak dokładnie powinien wykonać kopnięcie.

— Hej! — oburzył się Naruto, który z ledwością zdołał odparować atak. Przecież zupełnie nie spodziewał się uderzenia! — Mogłeś uprzedzić — burknął, zapominając, że nie miał tego przywileju, aby przejść z choreografem na „ty".

— _Pan_ mógł uprzedzić, chłopcze — odparł uśmiechnięty Orochimaru. — Ale doskonale sobie poradziłeś — dodał, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić, gdy kątem oka zauważył poruszenie ze strony widowni. W duchu odetchnął, że Fugaku go nie upomniał, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Cóż, może nie szczycił się łagodnym podejściem w stosunku do podopiecznych, ale nawet właściciel teatru nie mógł zarzucić mu niekompetencji. Bez wątpienia Orochimaru wywiązywał się z zadania lepiej, niż starszy Uchiha zakładał. Ostatecznie liczył się przecież końcowy efekt i mało kto był świadomy ciężkiej drogi, którą niekiedy aktorzy musieli przejść.

— Dlaczego przerwałeś? — odezwał się, jak dotąd milczący Sasuke, mający dość całej tej szopki. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto nie przejmował się, że zwracał się do choreografa jak do starego znajomego, ale nie było to umotywowane faktem, że ten pracował dla jego rodziny. Młodszy Uchiha zwyczajnie nie przepadał za mężczyzną, który zdawał się czasami zapominać o istotnych barierach i przykładnych relacjach na linii nauczyciel-uczeń.

— Ach, Sasuke, Sasuke — mruknął Orochimaru i z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie na syna pracodawcy. Zmrużył tajemniczo oczy, a usta wykrzywił w niewielkim uśmiechu, koniuszkiem języka oblizując dolną wargę. — Nie mówię, że było źle… — zaczął tłumaczyć, ale przeszkodziło mu ciche prychnięcie.

— To nie trzeba było się wtrącać — odparł Sasuke i zaplótł ramiona na piersi. Nie przejął się tym, że na widowni siedział jego ojciec. Gdyby ktoś inny znalazł się na miejscu choreografa, to nie widziałby problemu, aby ewentualnie wysilić się i chociaż przez moment zgrywać uprzejmego. Niemniej jednak to był Orochimaru, który kiedyś aż za bardzo zalazł mu za skórę.

— Nie było też idealnie — wyjaśnił choreograf, zmuszając się do pogodnego uśmiechu. Tak, bardzo, ale to bardzo uwielbiał pracę z tą rozkapryszoną gwiazdką. Z tylko nieznanych mu jeszcze powodów nie rzucił tego wszystkiego w cholerę albo… ktoś sprawiał, że nie był w stanie rzucić. Orochimaru zlustrował sylwetkę Sasuke, po czym ruszył z miejsca i stanął za mężczyzną. Chwilę się zamyślił, aż ostatecznie zaczął tłumaczyć, w jaki sposób shite powinien wykonać atak.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami, ale niechętnie przysłuchiwał się wskazówkom choreografa, żeby wykorzystać rady w powtórzeniu sceny. Zrobił krok do tyłu, będąc za bardzo świadomym, że tuż za nim stał Orochimaru, ale za wszelką cenę starał się zapomnieć o irytującym mężczyźnie. Głęboko odetchnął, jedynie na sekundę dłużej przymykając powieki, a następnie ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji, z której bez problemu wyprowadzi cios w ramię Naruto.

Uzumaki, widząc przygotowanie kompana, również przestał bujać w obłokach i z napięciem wyczekiwał momentu ataku. On także próbował odgonić od siebie myśli, że tym razem choreograf przyglądał się ich pracy z tak niewielkiej odległości, a spojrzenie złocistych tęczówek niekiedy mroziło krew w żyłach. Naruto nie czuł się komfortowo, zwłaszcza gdy Orochimaru patrzył na niego jak na jakąś przeszkodę, która stała na drodze młodszego Uchihy. Cóż, na to akurat nie miał żadnego wpływu, a nawet jeśli, to za nic w świecie nie zostawiłby Sasuke samego, nie po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło.

— Możesz zacząć — ogłosił choreograf, ale nie poczynił nic, żeby się odsunąć. Z tak bliska przyglądał się poczynaniom aktorów, a jego mina sugerowała, że nie wszystko jeszcze się zgadzało.

Shite powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc i w mgnieniu oka przemieścił się bliżej Naruto, żeby móc wyprowadzić płynne kopnięcie. Zgodnie ze scenariuszem Uzumaki odparował atak, a Uchiha wycofał się, przyjmując poprzednią pozycję. Wydawałoby się, że scena wyszła pierwszorzędnie, jednak innego zdania był choreograf, który nie omieszkał się podzielić swoimi wątpliwościami.

— Wciąż coś nie gra — mruknął, patrząc znacząco na Sasuke. Zdawał się całkowicie ignorować obecność drugiego aktora, który aktualnie próbował zabić go wzrokiem.

 _No niechże się odczepi!_

— Widziałeś, jak to pokazywałem, prawda? — zapytał Orochimaru.

Młodszy Uchiha najpierw się wyprostował i dopiero po krótkim milczeniu, skinął twierdząco głową. Nie krył przy tym swojej złości, spowodowanej ciągłym przerywaniem próby. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, w końcu kiedy ćwiczyli wcześniej, choreograf w ogóle nie zwracał im na nic uwagi. Zatem co tym razem poszło nie tak?

— Stań naprzeciw Uzumakiego, dokładnie jak w tej scenie — poinstruował go Orochimaru. Kiedy Sasuke wypełnił polecenie, mężczyzna na chwilę zamyślił się, ale w głowie momentalnie ułożył plan, który postanowił od razu wcielić w życie. — Zaatakuj go, ale powoli. Wszystko rób w zwolnionym tempie — wyjaśnił. — Może wtedy uda się wprowadzić poprawki.

Shite podejrzliwie zerknął na choreografa, ale nie podzielił się żadną kąśliwą uwagą. Zmarszczył jedynie brwi, co z kolei nie uszło uwadze Naruto, który również zastanawiał się nad celem Orochimaru.

— Zgoda — powiedział młodszy Uchiha, po czym dostosował się do wskazówek. Niczym w spowolnieniu nieznacznie zbliżył się do Uzumakiego, równie wolno uniósł nogę, żeby kopnąć mężczyznę w przedramię. Choć, przy tej prędkości nie można było mówić o prawdziwym kopnięciu. Bardziej przypominało to lekkie muśnięcie, jakby Sasuke ledwo dotknął ręki Naruto. Shite już miał zamiar się wyprostować, kiedy niespodziewanie Orochimaru zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej i obiema dłońmi chwycił go za nogę.

— Zostań w tej pozycji — ogłosił natychmiast choreograf.

Sasuke rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale z niewielkim trudem postanowił utrzymać się na jednej nodze. Póki co Orochimaru nie zrobił niczego niestosownego. _Póki co_.

— I co dalej? — zapytał, zniecierpliwiony przedłużającym się milczeniem mężczyzny. Był świadomy zdezorientowania Uzumakiego i naprawdę nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć mu, że choreograf czasami po prostu się zapominał i w mniejszy lub większy sposób naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą. Tak jak w tym momencie.

— Cios za mocno schodzi na palce — stwierdził i, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź, przesunął jedną dłoń na stopę Uchihy, a drugą wciąż trzymał go za udo. — Powinieneś uderzyć… — mówił i przy okazji lekko pociągnął go za nogę, żeby pokazać, jak to miało wyglądać w praktyce. Co prawda przez to zagranie Sasuke omal nie stracił równowagi, bo nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownego szarpnięcia. Niemniej jednak nie odezwał się nawet słowem i cierpliwie czekał, aż Orochimaru skończy ten swój mały pokaz. I przestanie go w końcu niepotrzebnie dotykać.

— Koń by już zrozumiał — mruknął pod nosem Naruto, nie ukrywając swojego niezadowolenia. Nie żeby był zaborczy w stosunku do Uchihy, ale zwyczajnie nie podobało mu się, że choreograf w tak bezczelny sposób obłapiał Sasuke na oczach ich pracodawcy. A jakby było tego mało, to syn Fugaku zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Przecież Uzumaki nie przyzna się, że sytuacja wydawała się co najmniej podejrzana, a on sam był… zazdrosny? Momentalnie skrzywił się, gdy zrozumiał sens swoich myśli i ich kierunek nie za bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. W końcu, pomijając wszystko to, co zdążyło zaistnieć między nim a Uchihą, nie miał prawa do kontrolowania Sasuke. Jakby nie patrzeć był tylko jego kochankiem i nie tworzyli nawet normalnie funkcjonującego związku. Ot, kiedy mieli ochotę na seks, to się spotykali bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę.

Ku zdziwieniu Naruto żaden z mężczyzn nie skomentował jego uwagi, ale ostatecznie Orochimaru puścił Sasuke. Mało tego, choreograf jeszcze tylko powiedział im, aby powtórzyli ten fragment sztuki kolejny raz i później wrócili do kontynuowania urwanego wcześniej wątku, po czym zwyczajnie oddalił się. Uzumaki upewnił się, że Orochimaru odszedł wystarczająco daleko i zajął miejsce obok Fugaku, a następnie rzucił shite niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. Młody Uchiha jednak nic mu nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Po chwili milczenia, podczas której żaden nie wiedział, w jaki sposób odnieść się do poczynań choreografa, obaj zgodnie wrócili do powtórzenia sceny. W ułamku sekundy wydawali się o wszystkim zapomnieć i płynnie przeszli do dalszych ćwiczeń, starając się nie rozpraszać obecnością pozostałych osób. A już zwłaszcza za wszelką cenę próbowali ignorować Orochimaru. Zachowywali się tak, jakby występowali przed prawdziwą publicznością, a każdy ich krok był dopracowany, staranny i przemyślany. Niczego nie robili pochopnie, wręcz zdawało się, jakby zręcznie poruszali się w rytm uderzeń bębnów, co tylko potęgowało wrażenie dokładności.

Mniej więcej po kilkunastu następnych minutach, Fugaku w końcu postanowił się odezwać i dopytać choreografa o jego uwagi. Sam za wiele nie zanotował w notatniku, pomijając oczywiście ten początkowy zgrzyt muzyków i chóru. Prawdę mówiąc nie widział tu wielu elementów, które wymagałyby poprawy. Cóż, po prostu był zadowolony, że załoga podeszła profesjonalnie do próby i wierzył, że na głównym występie pokażą nad czym długo pracowali i na co ich tak naprawdę stać.

— Dlaczego interweniowałeś? — odezwał się dyrektor teatru, aktualnie wpatrując się w profil Orochimaru i jedynie kątem oka zerkając na wciąż ćwiczących aktorów.

— Z całym szacunkiem dla pańskich metod — zaczął nad wyraz spokojnie i nieco przesłodzonym tonem, ale Fugaku nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ludzie bywali różni, zdążył przywyknąć do licznych dziwactw. Na przykład do tego, że choreograf wykazywał niezdrowe zainteresowanie wężami czy nie miał nic przeciwko „zdobieniu" ciała tatuażami. Uchiha uważał to za coś kompletnie zbędnego i jedynie szpecącego zdrową skórę, ale starał się przymykać oko na fakt, że Orochimaru mimo podjęcia pracy w teatrze nie zaprzestał korzystania z usług tatuażystów. Co prawda Fugaku nie tak wyobrażał sobie porządnego choreografa, ale całe szczęście Orochimaru nie brakowało umiejętności w tym zakresie. — Wydaje mi się, że później mogliby nie wczuć się w sytuację… — wyjaśnił, w głowie układając dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi, aby w jak najbardziej przejrzysty sposób wyłożyć główny problem.

— Nie wczuć się w sytuację, powiadasz — mruknął Uchiha, z powrotem opierając się plecami o fotel i wpatrując się w akcję rozgrywającą się na scenie. — Czy poza tym jednym atakiem masz jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia? — zapytał.

— Właściwie to tak — wręcz wysyczał Orochimaru, z pełnym skupieniem obserwując poczynania shite.

— Tak? — zainteresował się Fugaku. Nie spodziewał się, żeby choreograf mógł się do czegokolwiek jeszcze przyczepić, ale nie ukrywał, że poczuł się zaintrygowany. — Zatem zamieniam się w słuch — dodał.

— Zrezygnowałbym z walki wręcz — rzucił, nie owijając w bawełnę. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że może być na to trochę za późno, ale lepszym rozwiązaniem…

— Chcesz powiedzieć, żeby wyciąć całą tę scenę? — przerwał mu z niedowierzaniem Uchiha. Cóż, Orochimaru wiedział, jak go zaciekawić, ale tego by się w życiu nie domyślił. W końcu za trzy tygodnie miała odbyć się premiera, a tu, ni z tego ni owego choreograf chciał przerobić całą scenę!

— I tak i nie — odparł. — Ach, doskonale! — powiedział bardziej do siebie, kiedy Sasuke bezbłędnie odegrał trudniejszą część sztuki. — Wracając jednak do walki…

— Rozumiem, że proponujesz coś zamiast pięści — odpowiedział Fugaku, licząc, że Orochimaru trzymał jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Nie był pozytywnie nastawiony do zmian, zwłaszcza że pozostało naprawdę niewiele czasu i powinni skupić się na doskonaleniu detali, a nie zmianie poszczególnych scen.

— Dokładnie — odparł, wykrzywiając usta w niewielkim uśmiechu. Również mimowolnie nawilżył wargi koniuszkiem języka, po czym ponownie się odezwał: — Jakby nie patrzeć już i tak prawie robią za samurajów, więc dlaczego by nie dać im mieczy? — zapytał.

Fugaku nie odpowiedział od razu, zastanawiając się nad sensem słów choreografa. W zasadzie nie był to jakiś kosmiczny pomysł nie do zrealizowania, ale zapewne nie obejdzie się bez zwiększenia ilości prób. I wymyślenia nowego układu, w który wchodziłoby użycie mieczy.

— Masz jakiś konkretny plan? — odezwał się dyrektor, w głowie rozmyślając nad tą propozycją. Naprawdę nie wydawało się to złym posunięciem, ale nie był do końca pewny na ile mogą sobie pozwolić w ingerencję scenariusza, aby nie odbiło się to niekorzystnie na przedstawieniu. Całe szczęście, a może i nieszczęście, że pierwszy raz wystawiali tę sztukę, tak więc praktycznie mieli jeszcze duże pole manewru i wprowadzenie zmian nie było niewykonalnym zadaniem.

— O tak, bardzo konkretny — powiedział Orochimaru, z dokładnością śledząc poczynania aktorów na scenie. Tak, znoszenie kaprysów uchihowej gwiazdki warte było tego poświęcenia, żeby móc z tak bliskiej odległości obserwować wznoszenie się głównych bohaterów przedstawienia na sam szczyt. Co prawda nie do końca kierował się dobrymi intencjami, jak zwykle zresztą, ale nie potrafił inaczej. To uzależniało — rzucanie wyzwania aktorom, uczenie ich skomplikowanych układów, przyglądanie się licznym wzlotom i upadkom, a przede wszystkim móc być tuż obok i patrzeć na poniesioną porażkę, kiedy to presja otoczenia okazała się wyniszczającym czynnikiem. Choreograf lubił analizować powody, przez które tak wiele osób, będących praktycznie u szczytu sławy, poddawało się i w mgnieniu oka opadało na samo dno. Nie każdy potrafił poradzić sobie z ciągłym stresem, wygórowanymi wymaganiami czy spełnieniem oczekiwań względem rodziny. Wielu bało się, że prędzej czy później zhańbią swój klan, przyniosą wstyd bliskim lub nie podołają kolejnej roli w sztuce, na którą oczekiwały tysiące ludzi. A Orochimaru mógł tak po prostu stać i być biernym obserwatorem.

— Jeżeli osobiście dopilnujesz postępów, to masz wolną rękę w tej kwestii — stwierdził Fugaku po dłuższym namyśle. Rzeczywiście zastąpienie walki wręcz na walkę z użyciem mieczy mogło okazać się lepszym posunięciem. I efektowniejszym, przede wszystkim.

— Nie zawiedzie się pan na mnie — odparł choreograf, ciesząc się z aprobaty dyrektora.

— Trzeba będzie zwiększyć ilość prób — dodał jeszcze Uchiha, już tylko kątem oka rejestrując poruszenie na scenie. Nie przejmował się tym, że nieznacznie stracił zainteresowanie próbą, bo wiedział, że aktorzy dają z siebie sto procent nawet na zwyczajnych ćwiczeniach.

— Niewykluczone — zaczął Orochimaru, również otwarcie przyglądając się swojemu rozmówcy. — Ale nie powinno być żadnego problemu, poradzą sobie, w końcu są najlepsi, prawda? — wyjaśnił, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok w scenę.

— Zdecydowanie — potwierdził i również skupił się na doglądaniu postępów ćwiczących aktorów. Chwilę tak na nich patrzył, po czym zerknął na zegarek, aby sprawdzić, ile czasu pozostało do końca próby. Szybko przypomniał sobie, o której godzinie zaczęli i stwierdził, że za kilka minut powinni przejść do drugiej części przedstawienia. Taki przeskok w scenariuszu stwarzał dobrą okazję do tego, aby zapoznać pracowników z planem Orochimaru. — Na przerwie wdrożysz ich w plan, a później zakończymy próbę — wyjaśnił Fugaku.

— Koniec na dzisiaj? Tak wcześnie? — zapytał, samemu dziwiąc się decyzji dyrektora. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, aby pracę kończono przed czasem.

— Muszą zapoznać się ze zmianami, nie ma sensu ciągnąć dalej tego scenariusza, skoro i tak będzie przerobiony. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej — wyznał Uchiha, a jego ton jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie przyjmuje żadnego sprzeciwu. Wszystko miało pójść gładko, bez komplikacji. Poza tym faktycznie lepiej byłoby przygotować aktorów na pewne nowości, do których będą musieli się przyzwyczaić i czym prędzej przyswoić, zwłaszcza że nie zostało wiele czasu do głównego występu.

— Jak sobie pan życzy — odparł choreograf, a na usta wpłynął mu niewielki uśmiech. Zapowiadało się naprawdę ciekawie i te zmiany będą niezwykłym sprawdzianem umiejętności aktorów.

Fugaku już nic nie powiedział i wyczekiwał jedynie momentu przejścia do drugiej części, kiedy Sasuke miał powracać jako duch zmarłej postaci. Patrzył jak shitezure kolejny raz prowokuje gestem reakcję głównego aktora, jak syn poprawnie odtwarza swoją rolę, a chór i muzycy zdają się idealnie zgrywać. Szczerze mówiąc nie wyobrażał sobie lepszej ekipy, która mogłaby podołać tej konkretnej sztuce. Sasuke perfekcyjnie sprawdzał się w roli porywczego i nieprzewidywalnego wojownika, Naruto z kolei idealnie kontrastował z młodym Uchihą i wydawało się, że wymuszanie na nim reakcji przychodziło mu praktycznie naturalnie. Mimo że Uzumaki pełnił rolę tylko pobocznego aktora, to była to dość istotna rola do odegrania, właśnie ze względu na oddziaływanie shitezure na shite. Obserwacja postępów Naruto na scenie i tego, jak mężczyzna wpływa na pracę jego syna, utwierdziła go jedynie w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję i zamiast Nejiego ostatecznie zatrudnił Naruto. Ta dwójka sprawiała wrażenie duetu doskonałego, przez co Fugaku wręcz napawał się dumą, że to on, dyrektor Narodowego Teatru Nō, miał ich w swoim zespole. Wiedział, że dzięki nim nie poniosą klęski, a publiczność nie wyjdzie rozczarowana z przedstawienia. Lepiej nie mógł ich dobrać, po prostu. Jeśli chodziło o scenę, to Naruto i Sasuke czuli się tam razem jak ryba w wodzie, dlatego też był pewny, że ta inwestycja wkrótce mu się zwróci. Z niemałą nawiązką.

Minęły kolejne minuty, podczas których Fugaku bacznie przyglądał się akcji kończącej pierwszą część sztuki. Sasuke właśnie symbolicznie miał popełnić seppuku, które zwiastowało zakończenie aktu, a Naruto stał tuż za nim, aby wywiązać się z roli kaishaku[3]. Nie bez powodu honorowe „samobójstwo" shite zostało umieszczone na końcu. Rytuał ten nie był przyjemny w oglądaniu ze względu na rozcinanie brzucha czy praktycznie odcinanie głowy przez pomocnika wykonującego seppuku. Poza tym, właśnie taka kolejność odegrania poszczególnych scen pozwalała na wplecenie do repertuaru krótkiego, odprężającego przedstawienia, które miało rozluźnić atmosferę po dość poważnym i wyniosłym charakterze spektaklu nō. Kiedy Uzumaki przygotowywał się do zadania ciosu w szyję Sasuke, z pokoju lustrzanego wybiegło dwóch aktorów, którzy mieli odwrócić uwagę publiczności od głównych postaci. W czasie, gdy nowi zabawiali widownię, shite wraz z pomocnikiem wycofali się za kulisy, aby tam przebrać się w inne stroje, w których występowali w następnym akcie.

Ten moment wykorzystał dyrektor teatru i, zanim wstał z fotela, skinął głową na choreografa, po czym skierował się do garderoby aktorów. Nadarzyła się idealna okazja, aby wdrożyć główne postaci w dość istotne zmiany, na które będą musieli przystać.

* * *

 **VvV**

3 — kaishaku, z Wikipedii — postać pomocnicza w seppuku, odcinająca głowę osoby popełniającej samobójstwo w momencie jej agonii


	3. Bo cię uwielbiam

**3\. Bo cię uwielbiam**

Naruto siedział na kanapie i ledwo rejestrował fakt, że kolejne osoby opuszczały garderobę. Niedawno zakończyli próbę i, w odróżnieniu do pierwszej części sztuki, druga przebiegła bez żadnych komplikacji. Do tej pory Uzumaki nie potrafił pojąć, czym kierował się choreograf i z jakiego powodu Uchiha mu na to wszystko pozwalał. Im dłużej zastanawiał się nad zachowaniem shite, tym bardziej uzmysławiał sobie, że Sasuke tak na dobrą sprawę w dalszym ciągu stanowił dla niego zagadkę. A wydawałoby się, że już dawno rozgryzł kochanka. No cóż, widocznie się przeliczył i zapewne mężczyzna jeszcze nie raz i nie dwa go zaskoczy, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że był zły czy coś w tym guście. Nieprzewidywalność była jedną z cech, które Naruto przyciągały do tego tajemniczego człowieka. Uwielbiał po kolei odkrywać różne karty osobowości Uchihy, czasami nie do końca wierząc, że tylko on może je widzieć. Tak, jakby widok Sasuke, który porzucał obojętność, jaką zwykle się otaczał, był zarezerwowany jedynie dla niego.

Niemniej jednak coś innego przebijało się przez wydarzenie związane z choreografem. W zasadzie wspomnienie rozmowy sprzed kilku godzin również wiązało się z Orochimaru, ale dotyczyło czegoś innego niż bezczelnego obłapiania syna pracodawcy. Naruto rzeczywiście się zdziwił, gdy dyrektor teatru wraz z choreografem (którego tak na wszelki wypadek postanowił mieć na oku i to nie dlatego, że był zazdrosny!) zawitali do garderoby, chcąc porozmawiać z nim i Sasuke. A jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, gdy Fugaku oznajmił, że ot tak, na zaledwie miesiąc przed premierą, zmieniają scenę walki. Oczywiście nowy układ był trudniejszy i zawierał więcej skomplikowanych elementów od poprzedniego, bo jakżeby inaczej. Momentami naprawdę odnosił wrażenie, że z nieznanych mu powodów Orochimaru uwziął się na aktorów i specjalnie podkręcał wymagania. Jak nic testował ich limit, pytanie tylko: po co? Uzumaki nie znał odpowiedzi na tę zagrywkę choreografa, który zdawał się cieszyć z jego zaskoczonej miny na wieść o modyfikacjach w scenariuszu. Czasami miał dość tego konkretnego pracownika, który, ku jego niezadowoleniu, mimo wszystko był postawiony wyżej od niego i Naruto, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się z nim liczyć. Frustrowało go to, że choreograf bywał bezkarny i pozwalał sobie na za wiele, ale przez jego pozycję, nikt nie potrafił się przełamać i zwrócić mu uwagi. Uzumaki jednak nie miał takich oporów i już dawno wygarnąłby Orochimaru, co o nim myśli, ale powstrzymywał go jedynie Uchiha, który zabronił mu samowolki w działaniu. Jak by nie patrzeć, takim zagraniem Naruto mógłby stracić pracę… a tego Sasuke nie chciał. Nie chciał innego partnera, a już tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru pracować z Nejim, który prawdopodobnie zostałby wciągnięty do ekipy, gdyby nie obecny shitezure.

Przez ogólne zamyślenie Naruto nie zauważył, że garderoba praktycznie opustoszała. Podniósł wzrok, który uparcie wbijał w podłogę, i zaskoczył go widok osoby, która stała kilka kroków przed nim. Zaraz jednak się opamiętał i już przytomniej przyjrzał się Sasuke.

— Co myślisz o tych zmianach? — Uzumaki nie mógł powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania. Naprawdę. Nie żeby chciał na głos wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ale po prostu ciekawiło go zdanie Uchihy na ten temat. To też nie tak, że wątpił w siebie czy partnera, że nie podołają wymaganiom. Co to to nie. Był pewny, że zdołają z Sasuke opanować nowy układ, może nie w mgnieniu oka, ale zrobią to przed głównym występem.

Sasuke uniósł brew, po czym ledwo zauważalnie wykrzywił kąciki ust w parodii uśmiechu. Jednak nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Cały czas patrzył uważnie w niebieskie tęczówki, które z zapałem śledziły każdy jego ruch. Mężczyzna widział, jak Naruto szerzej otwiera oczy ze zdziwienia, gdy zaczął podchodzić do kanapy. Kiedy stanął dokładnie między nogami Uzumakiego, pochylił się i położył dłonie na oparciu wypoczynku. W tym momencie Naruto nie miał dużego pola manewru i właśnie o to chodziło Sasuke. Uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, po czym wychylił się jeszcze bardziej i cmoknął partnera w usta. Dopiero wtedy postanowił coś powiedzieć.

— Nie są złe — wyszeptał w jego wargi, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. Z tak niewielkiej odległości spoglądał prosto w zaskoczone, ale również błyszczące podekscytowaniem oczy Naruto. — Poza tym mamy dużo _wolnego_ czasu — dodał i ponownie pocałował Uzumakiego, ale tym razem głębiej, mocniej i intensywniej.

Mężczyzna jęknął mu w usta, ale za nic w świecie nie przerwałby tego pocałunku. Fakt, zdziwił się tą nagłą otwartością Sasuke, ale domyślał się, że prawdopodobnie nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby ich nakryć. Postanowił więc rozkoszować się chwilą i czerpać z niej jak najwięcej korzyści, póki Uchiha wykazywał się inicjatywą. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki kochanek na niego patrzył, również to, jak shite górował nad nim i jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że w tym momencie to on rządził. A Naruto całkowicie się temu poddał, czując, że nie może doczekać się wieczoru. Och! Uwielbiał tego mężczyznę i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, byleby móc tylko cieszyć się jego bliskością.

Po dłuższej chwili Sasuke nieznacznie się odsunął, ale wciąż nie zabrał rąk z oparcia kanapy. Po prostu stał, pochylony nad Naruto i patrzył mu w oczy z emocjami, o które nigdy by siebie nie posądził. Żałował, że ojciec wrobił go w spotkanie, na które wcale nie miał ochoty, bo wiązało się to z późniejszą wizytą Uzumakiego. Odnosił wrażenie, że nie tylko on z przyjemnością by się odstresował po tym męczącym dniu. Wiedział, że shitezure pragnął go tak samo i również nie mógł doczekać się wieczoru, kiedy to w końcu będą mogli chociaż na moment o wszystkim zapomnieć. O uprzykrzającym życie Orochimaru, o teatrze i rosnącej presji, o klanie, ojcu i… Jakby przez mgłę zarejestrował dotyk na policzku, tak więc prędko porzucił natrętne myśli i ponownie zogniskował wzrok na twarzy kochanka.

— Zamyśliłeś się — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, widząc nie do końca zrozumiałe spojrzenie Uchihy. Powoli przesuwał palcami po boku twarzy Sasuke, zwyczajnie czerpiąc przyjemność z okazywania pozornie błahego gestu. W swoim związku, który ciężko było formalnie nazwać związkiem, nie mieli za dużo czasu na takie drobnostki czy cieszenie się jedynie bliskością drugiej osoby. Przeważnie ich spotkania dość szybko kończyły się w łóżku, kiedy to spragnieni siebie nawzajem oddawali się wspólnemu uniesieniu. Mało kiedy mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać, nacieszyć się swoją obecnością czy poleniuchować na kanapie. Dlatego też, gdy już nadarzyła się okazja spotkania, wykorzystywali ją w pełni i najbardziej intensywnie jak potrafili. W końcu nie było wiadomo, kiedy ponownie udałoby im się wyrwać z szarej rzeczywistości i przynajmniej przez kilka godzin udawać, że sytuacja, w jakiej obaj tkwili, wcale nie okazywała aż tak bardzo niekorzystna. Przecież mieli oczy i byli świadomi, że takie relacje, jakie dzielili, nie do końca spotykały się z akceptacją społeczeństwa. A Naruto był nawet bardziej niż pewny, że Sasuke ostatecznie wybrałby rodzinę, nie mogąc odciąć się od tradycyjnego ojca. Dlatego tak się cieszył, gdy chociaż podczas takich spotkań zgodnie nie wspominali o tym, od czego momentami chcieli uciec.

— Muszę iść. — Uchiha westchnął, po czym niechętnie zabrał ręce i się wyprostował. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty przerywać tej istnej sielanki, ale czas „rodzinnej" kolacji zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Jeśli nie chciał stracić głównej roli w sztuce, to niestety musiał się na niej pojawić.

— Wieczór nadal aktualny? — zapytał Naruto, licząc na to, że kochanek nie zmienił zdania. Zależało mu na tym, aby się odprężyć, a nigdzie nie czuł się lepiej, jak w towarzystwie Sasuke. Może czasami się kłócili, nie najlepiej się dogadywali, ale dzięki temu jedynie utwierdzali się w przekonaniu, że mimo dzielących ich różnic potrafili obok siebie funkcjonować. Niekiedy wiązało się to z pójściem jednego na ugodę, ale bardzo łatwo wynagradzali sobie kompromisy. Coś za coś.

— Może — odparł, z rozbawieniem obserwując mimikę twarzy Uzumakiego. Jak dosłownie przed chwilą wydawał się wręcz rozmarzony, tak w tym momencie zabawnie marszczył nos i nadął policzki niczym małe, oburzone odmową dziecko. — Później dam znać — dodał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Naprawdę czasami przestawał rozumieć, czy Naruto faktycznie miał tyle lat, na ile się zachowywał. Zwłaszcza gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli — wtedy partner bywał niezwykle zabawny, a Sasuke nie był w stanie mu tego odpuścić i wręcz dolewał oliwy do ognia. Ale inaczej nie potrafił. Jeśli Naruto się nie obrażał na cały świat, to psioczył pod nosem, warczał w kierunku shite, ale tak na dobrą sprawę były to jedynie pozory. W rzeczywistości Uchiha wiedział, jak niezwykle łatwo, a tym bardziej szybko, udobruchać kochanka, co nie zawsze od razu wykorzystywał. W końcu też musiał mieć co nieco z tej jakże uroczej zabawy.

— Znacznie lepiej — stwierdził Uzumaki, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, złapał rękę Uchihy i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. No nie mógł mu pozwolić tak po prostu odejść! Tak się nie godziło, zdecydowanie!

— Młotek — prychnął Sasuke, ale bez sprzeciwu dał się pocałować.

— Przynajmniej nie jestem draniem — odgryzł się, jednak nie puścił ręki kochanka.

Uchiha wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie odpowiedział na ten przytyk. Zamiast tego poruszył inną kwestię, aktualnie ważniejszą.

— Jeśli się spóźnię — zaczął, patrząc sugestywnie na palce zaciskające się wokół jego nadgarstka — to będzie twoja wina.

— A właśnie! — krzyknął Naruto, jakby nagle go olśniło. — Mów co to za kartka była i gdzie nie chcesz się spóźnić! Ale już! — dodał pozornie groźnie. Miał nadzieję, że Uchiha nie obrazi się za ten rozkazujący ton i mimo wszystko uchyli rąbka tajemnicy. Tak sam z siebie, bo przecież nie musiał się zwierzać.

— A co z tego będę miał? — drążył, wiedząc, że Uzumaki nie grzeszył cierpliwością. Mężczyzna, jeśli musiał coś załatwić lub chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, nie owijał w bawełnę i walił prosto z mostu. Wręcz przeciwnie zachowywał się Sasuke, któremu takie droczenie z partnerem sprawiało niemałą satysfakcję.

— Draniu! — jęknął Naruto, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że shite robił mu na złość i specjalnie przeciągał tę rozmowę. — Ponoć się spieszyłeś — rzucił, licząc, że to wszystko załatwi.

No, niestety. Nie załatwiło niczego.

— Idealne użycie czasu przeszłego, młotku — mruknął Sasuke, a kąciki jego ust nieznacznie powędrowały ku górze.

— Niech stracę — fuknął Uzumaki pod nosem. — Co byś chciał, co? — zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się powoli mrużącym się oczom Uchihy.

— Wykaż się kreatywnością — odparł.

Naruto patrzył prosto w ciemne tęczówki, zastanawiając się, co powinien wymyślić. Nie chciał rzucać jakimiś banałami lub Bóg wie czym. Wiedział, że Sasuke bywał niezwykle wybredny i na mało co się godził.

Kolacja? Seks?

 _Nie, nie to._

Romantyczny spacer?

 _Uzumaki, weź się w garść. To dobre dla baby, nie faceta._

Szalony wypad za miasto?

 _Nie… a, może!_

— Co powiesz na Hanami[4]? — zaproponował Naruto, zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu. — Ale oczywiście nie w Tokio, co to to nie! To by było za łat…

— Wolniej, młotku — przerwał mu Sasuke, w głowie zastanawiając się nad pomysłem. Wcześniej jakoś za specjalnie nie przejmował się Świętem Kwitnącej Wiśni, a ten jakże radosny czas spędzał albo na nauce albo pracy, którą niestety musiał przenosić do domu. To było dziwne, że nawet największe korporacje zarządzały w tym okresie czas wolny, aby pracownicy wraz z rodzinami mogli udać się na piknik i w spokoju celebrować święto. Nigdy Uchiha tego nie zrozumiał, no bo co takiego niezwykłego było w kwitnącym drzewie? Niemniej jednak wizja wyrwania się z rodzinnego miasta kusiła, bardzo kusiła. Zwłaszcza, że wtedy naprawdę mógłby się oderwać od szarej rzeczywistości, a wszystko to, co wiązało się z oczekiwaniami ojca, zamknąć na czas wyjazdu w jakiejś szufladce.

— No weź, draniu! To doskonały pomysł! — przekonywał dalej Naruto. Pamiętał, jak on sam, gdy był młodszy, wraz z rodzicami przygotowywali piknik i na całe dnie udawali się do parku, aby odpocząć w cieniu kwitnących wiśni. To było niezwykłe, choćby ze względu na fakt, że przez takie zwyczajne leniuchowanie na trawie Uzumaki czuł, że nieważne co by się działo, to zawsze mógł liczyć na rodzinę. Z tych przyjemnych chwil spędzonych w gronie najbliższych zapamiętał, że warto mieć kogoś, z kim można dzielić szczęście. A od kiedy poznał Sasuke, był szczęśliwy jak nigdy przedtem i chciał pokazać temu draniowi, że życie nie kończy się tylko na pracy i czasami można pozwolić sobie na swobodę. Od odrobiny lenistwa świat się jeszcze nie zawalił.

— Na kartce był adres, jak już musisz wiedzieć — wyznał Uchiha, nie mając pojęcia czemu Uzumakiemu tak bardzo zależało na poznaniu zawartości świstka papieru.

— Znaczy, że się zgadzasz?! — Naruto od razu ożywił się, jedynie na krańcu świadomości rejestrując fakt, że Sasuke zdradził treść karteczki.

— Tego nie powiedziałem — bronił się, zupełnie jakby chciał zachować pozory swojego dystansu i chłodnego podejścia nawet do przyziemnych spraw.

— I tak mi to wystarczy — odparł Uzumaki, za wszelką cenę starając się powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech cisnący się na usta. Tak dawno nie brał udziału w Hanami i zwyczajnie tęsknił za rodzinnymi piknikami. Jednak kiedy podrósł i stał się samodzielny, jego rodzice z powrotem przeprowadzili się do Ameryki Północnej, a on został sam w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Co prawda mógł wracać z nimi, ale za bardzo pokochał Japonię, żeby po kilku latach, jak gdyby nigdy nic ją opuścić. I w tym momencie nie żałował podjętej decyzji, mimo że czasami brakowało mu obecności nadopiekuńczej matki i wyluzowanego ojca. Na samo wspomnienie o nich uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo jego rodzice stanowili niezwykłą mieszankę wybuchową. Naprawdę odczuwał ich brak, ale wiedział, że w razie czego śmiało może wsiąść w pierwszy lepszy samolot i odwiedzić małą, rodzinną farmę. Kiedyś na poważnie będzie musiał pomyśleć o kilkudniowej wycieczce do Stanów Zjednoczonych. — A druga część? — zapytał, żeby w jakiś sposób odgrodzić się od napływających do głowy wspomnień. Kochał swoich rodziców i postanowił, że prędzej czy później zdecydowanie ich odwiedzi. Jednak Sasuke także był dla niego ważny i również mu chciał sprawić radość, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że Uchiha nie angażował się w ten związek tak bardzo jak on sam. No cóż, trudno. Kushina zawsze próbowała wbić synowi do głowy, że za łatwo się przywiązywał do różnych ludzi i za bardzo poświęcał własne uczucia, żeby tylko kogoś uszczęśliwić. Ale Naruto taki już był, a że Sasuke obecnie z nim tworzył coś na miarę związku, to nie widział żadnych przeciwskazań, aby czerpać z tej sytuacji jak najwięcej się tylko dało. O konsekwencje pomartwi się innym razem.

— Druga część. — Uchiha się zamyślił, udając, że próbował sobie przypomnieć o co chodziło ojcu. Zdecydowanie grał na zwłokę i chciał jak najbardziej dopiec Uzumakiemu, ale ten wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia obrażonego czy zniecierpliwionego przedłużającym się czekaniem. — Rodzinna kolacja, nic ciekawego — odparł w końcu i westchnął, coraz bardziej czując, że naprawdę nie miał ochoty brać udziału w tej całej szopce z ojcem w roli głównej.

Naruto tylko odrobinę się skrzywił, zauważając zrezygnowanie Sasuke na wspomnienie o spotkaniu w gronie rodziny. Wiedział, że partner zdecydowanie inaczej podchodził do swojego klanu i nie czuł się związany z bliskimi tak jak on sam. Uzumaki kompletnie w inny sposób odnosił się do kwestii więzów krwi i dzielił z Kushiną i Minato prawdziwe, rodzinne relacje. Od zawsze był dla matki kochanym dzieckiem, które nie raz i nie dwa dawało jej popalić, ale kobieta nigdy nie ukrywała, że syn był dla niej oczkiem w głowie. Natomiast ojciec cieszył się, że miał komu przekazać wiedzę, kogo nauczyć gry w piłkę nożną czy jazdy samochodem albo zwyczajnego, domowego majsterkowania. Jednak jeśli chodziło o Uchihę, to Uzumakiemu wydawało się, jakby ten był dla Fugaku jedynie maskotką, którą mógł się pochwalić w snobistycznym towarzystwie. Że Sasuke ukończył taką a taką szkołę, że miał najlepsze wyniki, że został aktorem jak dziadek, wujek czy brat, ale nic więcej. Liczyły się jedynie osiągnięcia, a nie to, co młody Uchiha musiał przejść. Tego już nikt nie dostrzegał, a tym bardziej Fugaku zdawał się być ślepy na ciężką pracę syna i przeszkody, które musiał pokonać, aby dostać się tam, gdzie był — na sam szczyt.

Uzumaki oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł chłodne palce na swojej dłoni. W mig porzucił rozmyślanie o relacjach Fugaku i Sasuke, bo przede wszystkim nie miał prawa się wtrącać w sprawy rodzinne kochanka. Uśmiechnął się ciepło do partnera i wyznał cicho:

— Cieszę się, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.

Uchiha w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnął, udając, że w ogóle nie przejął się słowami Uzumakiego. Ponownie zerknął znacząco na rękę zaciskającą się wokół nadgarstka, czekając, aż Naruto zdecyduje się go puścić.

— Urwij się wcześniej, jak możesz — mruknął Uzumaki i wstał z kanapy. Cmoknął szybko Uchihę w usta, po czym dopiero zabrał dłoń z jego ręki.

— Wątpię, że się uda — odparł i przeciągnął się, prostując obolałe mięśnie. Za długo się pochylał, przez co w tym momencie odczuwał tego skutki. Spojrzał jeszcze przelotnie w niebieskie tęczówki, po czym zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Niestety, ale czasu miał coraz mniej, a musiał pojechać do domu, żeby jako tako ogarnąć się po próbie. — Do później, młotku — rzucił, zanim opuścił garderobę i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Tak, do później — odparł Naruto i zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię, a następnie także wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wyglądało na to, że zostało mu kilka godzin, zanim pojedzie do Sasuke. Mimo tego w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo nie dość, że Uchiha wyznał mu cel wcześniejszej wizyty Fugaku w pokoju aktorów, to jeszcze czekał go przyjemny wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie kochanka. Lepiej być nie mogło. Po prostu.

* * *

 **VvV**

4 — Hanami — Święto Kwitnącej Wiśni, ogólnie mam nadzieję, że ten substytut Wielkanocy wystarczy. W Japonii raczej ciężko o celebrację tego święta ze względu na odmienną religię, dlatego też wybrałam japońskie święto zbliżone czasowo do Wielkanocy


	4. Bo żałuję

**4\. Bo żałuję**

Sasuke zaklął pod nosem, gdy kolejny raz zatrzymało go czerwone światło. Nerwowo zerknął na zegarek, z ulgą stwierdzając, że w miarę się wyrabiał i miał zapas w postaci kilku minut. Niewiele, ale lepsze to niż nic. Najwyżej się spóźni, ale ojciec nie będzie mógł mu niczego zarzucić, bo koniec końców przecież się pojawi. A to, że w ogóle nie miał ochoty na rodzinną, drętwą kolacyjkę, było tylko szczegółem.

Kiedy zapaliło się zielone światło, Uchiha niemal od razu ruszył, w głowie odtwarzając treść spalonej karteczki. Po przyjściu Fugaku, który oznajmił mu, że po prostu musi się stawić w restauracji, w przypływie irytacji podpalił świstek, zanim na dobre przyjrzał się zapisanemu tekstowi. Może nie było to zbyt mądrym posunięciem, ale dzięki temu mógł w jakiś sposób odreagować stopniowo gromadzącą się złość. Naprawdę drażnił go fakt, że ojciec nie miał problemu, aby nim dyrygować, jakby było to najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Czasami po cichu zazdrościł Naruto, że jego rodzice mieszkali w Stanach Zjednoczonych i mężczyzna był wolny od tradycji czy rodzinnych obowiązków. Miał jednak tę cholerną świadomość, że mimo wszystko Uzumaki wyśmienicie dogadywał się ze swoją matką, a tym bardziej ojcem, i tego przede wszystkim mu zazdrościł — zdrowych relacji. Nie żadnego wykorzystywania, manipulowania czy spełniania Bóg wie jakich oczekiwań, bo niby był to winny rodzinie za wkład włożony w jego wychowanie i to, że dzięki nim mógł zajść tak daleko. No cóż, Fugaku zdecydowanie był niekwestionowanym mistrzem stawiania swoim dzieciom coraz wyższej poprzeczki. Tyle tylko, że Itachi zdołał się wyrwać spod opiekuńczych szponów ojca, a Sasuke wciąż tkwił przy jego boku.

Mężczyzna westchnął niechętnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że niczego nie wskóra nadmiernym rozmyślaniem o przeszłości czy przyszłości, którą z dokładnością co do dnia zaplanował mu Fugaku. Najpierw szkoła, którą młody Uchiha ukończył z wyróżnieniem, bo inaczej oczywiście być nie mogło. Ojciec musiał mieć pretekst, żeby móc chwalić się w towarzystwie osiągnięciami syna. Później praca w prestiżowym narodowym teatrze, co z tego, że to sam Fugaku go wdrożył do ekipy? Niby bezbłędnie przeszedł casting, ale nie mógł pozbyć się świadomości, że ojciec maczał palce w tym wszystkim. Następna w kolejności była stała praca, którą powinien bez problemu utrzymać, oczywiście dzięki swojemu talentowi, samodoskonaleniu się i chęci do wspinania się coraz wyżej i wyżej po szczeblach kariery. W międzyczasie powinien się ożenić, bo nie godziło się, żeby taki młody i obiecujący mężczyzna żył w samotności. A Fugaku, rzecz jasna, znalazł mu idealną kandydatkę na żonę. No tak, bo nawet w tej kwestii Sasuke nie miał nic do powiedzenia. W końcu nie mógł przynieść rodzinie wstydu, bo nie po to ojciec przez lata wpajał mu do głowy surowe zasady, żeby niczym zbuntowany nastolatek postawił się i uciekł, nie biorąc odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Niestety.

Uchiha mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, wiedząc, że był aktualnie tchórzem. Wmawiał sobie, że godził się na rządzenie jego życiem tylko po to, aby nie zawieść bliskich i aby w ten sposób otrzymać od nich akceptację. Wielokrotnie szukał wymówek i usprawiedliwiał siebie samego, żeby chociaż częściowo wyzbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Ale nie działało. Jak na początku był w stanie zagłuszyć cichy głos rozsądku, tak z czasem wszystko zaczęło do niego wracać ze zdwojoną siłą. Próbował znaleźć jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie, aby pogodzić się z planami ojca, ale wtedy pojawił się Uzumaki i cały plan runął. Naruto skomplikował jego sytuację, ale to właśnie dzięki niemu Sasuke mógł na chwilę oderwać się od szarej rzeczywistości i zapomnieć o dręczących go problemach. Nie było to fair w stosunku do kochanka, ale póki Uchiha utrzymywał prawdę w ukryciu, tłumaczył sobie, że postępował dobrze. Że jedynie zraniłby kolejną osobę, która szczerze go zaakceptowała — i to bolało najbardziej. Bo Naruto nie przejmował się słabościami Sasuke, nie wymagał od niego dążenia do perfekcji, nie stawiał żadnych oczekiwań. Zwyczajnie przyjął go takim, jaki jest. Uchiha niczego nie musiał mu udowadniać, nie musiał się wysilać, aby go zadowolić, nie musiał nic. Wystarczyło, że po prostu był obok.

Sasuke kolejny raz zaklął pod nosem, bo wiedział, że nawet jakby wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu spać, to bałby się zrobić krok w kierunku rozwiązania. Nie dla Naruto, nie dla Fugaku, nie dla presji otoczenia, ale dla siebie. Powinien w końcu zacząć myśleć o sobie, o tym, na co naprawdę miał ochotę, ale nie mógł. Kiedy tylko rozważał coś na niekorzyść ojca, to jakby automatycznie pojawiał mu się przed oczami widok Fugaku, który sprawiał wrażenie niezadowolonego i rozczarowanego. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie potrafił zmienić przyszłości. Tak samo jak nie miał wpływu na przeszłość. Dlatego czerpał jak najwięcej z teraźniejszości, w której był Naruto.

Po kilku, nieznośnie długich dla niego, minutach w końcu zajechał na parking restauracji Tokyo Shiba Tofuya Ukai. Lokal mieścił się w okręgu Minato i już z zewnątrz sprawiał niezwykłe wrażenie, choćby ze względu na fakt, że bardziej przypominał odosobnione miejsce pełne zieleni w samym sercu zabudowanego Tokio. Restauracja bezsprzecznie szczyciła się nienaganną opinią, a klienci z ochotą do niej wracali, właśnie głównie dzięki przyjemnej atmosferze i profesjonalnej obsłudze. Ewentualnie można było dyskutować w sprawie cen, bo jedni upierali się, że nie zapłaciliby takiej kwoty za kawałek ryby z ryżem, a inni wprost chwalili sobie perfekcyjne menu. Natomiast Sasuke było wszystko jedno, zwłaszcza że wiedział, że to ojciec zafundował kolejną, jakże uroczą kolacyjkę w drogiej knajpie. Kiedy tylko zrozumiał w jakim miejscu się znalazł, czym prędzej miał ochotę stąd uciec. Nie żeby nie lubił dobrego jedzenia, ale bardziej od tego cenił sobie spokojne, domowe zacisze.

Mężczyzna, po zaparkowaniu samochodu, z ociąganiem wysiadł z auta i niechętnie skierował się w stronę wejścia. Zanim jednak przekroczył próg restauracji, wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni komórkę i napisał krótką wiadomość do kochanka.

„ _Bądź o dwudziestej pierwszej_ ".

Nie czekając na nadejście odpowiedzi, wygasił ekran, po czym z powrotem schował urządzenie. Do planowanego spotkania z Naruto zostały mu trzy godziny, ale nie miał zamiaru długo zabawić na kolacji. Zawsze mógł się wytłumaczyć zmęczeniem po pracy i chęcią zrobienia dodatkowych ćwiczeń na następny dzień, kiedy to mieli dzień wolny od teatru. W ogóle nie pracowali w weekend, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o same próby, bo te wykonywali w ciągu tygodnia, a w sobotę i niedzielę regenerowali siły. Przynajmniej teoretycznie.

W każdym razie Sasuke, przynajmniej póki co, postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie głowy pracą, bo chciał jak najszybciej odbębnić kolację, żeby móc wrócić do domu. Kiedy minął drzwi wejściowe i znalazł się w przestrzennym korytarzu, niemal od razu podszedł do niego kelner.

— Dobry wieczór, witamy w Tokyo Shiba Tofuya Ukai — przywitał się pracownik restauracji.

— Dobry wieczór — odparł grzecznie. — Ojciec zamawiał stolik na nazwisko Uchiha.

— Rozumiem, pan Uchiha już czeka — wyjaśnił kelner. — Pozwoli pan, że zaprowadzę pana do stolika?

Sasuke przewrócił oczami. Nie lubił być traktowany jak dziecko, przecież sam by trafił na miejsce. Jednak wiedział, że Fugaku nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby zauważył syna kłócącego się z obsługą. Poza tym takie zachowanie pracowników było na porządku dziennym w ekskluzywnych lokalach, ale dla Uchihy wyglądało to tak, jakby traktowali klientów niczym idiotów. Mężczyzna zdusił w sobie chęć podzielenia się złośliwą uwagą i skinął jedynie głową, dając się poprowadzić.

Jedną z charakterystycznych cech tej restauracji było rozmieszczenie stolików. W przeciwieństwie do innych lokali, gdzie kilka stanowisk mieściło się na głównej sali, tutaj goście mogli pozwolić sobie również na zarezerwowanie osobnego pokoju, w którym jedna ściana była w całości oszklona. Podczas spokojnego spożywania posiłków można było podziwiać fenomenalny ogród Tokyo Shiba Tofuya Ukai. Niesamowite wrażenie potęgował fakt, że wiosna niedawno się zaczęła i rośliny stopniowo budziły się do życia. Gdyby nie to, że Sasuke został praktycznie zmuszony do tej kolacji, nawet by docenił piękno przyrody i niezwykłość restauracji.

Kelner poprowadził Uchihę przez całą długość korytarza, po czym zatrzymał się przed drzwiami znajdującymi się tuż przed zakrętem.

— To tutaj, proszę bardzo — powiedział pracownik, a następnie skłonił się i odszedł w stronę głównego wejścia.

Zanim Sasuke wszedł do pokoju, najpierw odprowadził wzrokiem kelnera, a dopiero później pewnym gestem złapał za uchwyt i przesunął skrzydło drzwi. Niemal od razu, kiedy zauważył osoby siedzące w środku, miał ochotę gwałtownie się wycofać.

— Sasuke — powiedział jego ojciec, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. — Nareszcie jesteś — dodał, ale ton głosu jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że Fugaku nie był zadowolony ze spóźnienia.

— Tak, jestem — odparł, szybko rozglądając się po twarzach zebranych. Z jego rodziny nieobecny był tylko Itachi, który prawdopodobnie nie zdołał załapać się na pociąg. Albo zwyczajnie nie przyjechał, bo nie. Cóż, jego starszy brat miewał różne kaprysy i nikt za nim nie nadążał. Pewnie dlatego nie miał żadnych oporów, aby dość prędko opuścić rodzinne gniazdko i udać się bardziej na południe kraju. Jednak to nie obecność Fugaku dobiła Sasuke.

— Witaj, kochanie — przywitała się młoda kobieta, a jej długie, różowe włosy upięte były w zgrabny kok.

Młody Uchiha chwilę tak stał i zwyczajnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że ojciec, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrobił go w spotkanie z rodziną narzeczonej. Co prawda dawno nie widział Sakury i miał szczerą nadzieję, że jeszcze długo jej nie zobaczy, ale… nie spodziewał się tego! Po prostu!

— Dobry wieczór — postanowił zignorować narzeczoną i przywitał się ze wszystkimi obecnymi, w tym z rodzicami Sakury. Gorzej być nie mogło. Oficjalnie zarządził w myślach, że ta kolacja od razu przechodzi do najgorszego wydarzenia w jego życiu i walczyła o zaszczytne miejsce na podium z dniem, w którym Fugaku przedstawił mu Haruno. Jako jego przyszłą żonę, rzecz jasna.

— Myślałem, że już nie przyjedziesz — stwierdził Fugaku, kiedy syn, całkowicie zbywając narzeczoną, usiadł obok niego. Nie żeby miał inny wybór, bo tylko tam było wolne miejsce, ale udawał, że niezwykle cieszył się na tę rodzinną kolację.

— Korki — odparł zdawkowo i niemal od razu sięgnął po szklankę, aby napić się trochę wody. Nie był spragniony, ale przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł uniknąć dalszego przesłuchania.

— Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, pora coś zamówić — ogłosił Fugaku, a reszta mu zawtórowała.

Sasuke również sięgnął po menu, które okazało się niezwykle proste. Całość oprawiona została w brązową okładkę, którą zdobił jedynie duży, złoty napis „Menu" i drobne ornamenty znajdujące się w narożnikach. Pozycje potraw także przedstawiały się skromnie, ale elegancko. Czarny, surowy druk prezentował się przejrzyście na dużych, białych kartkach, dzięki czemu karta dań wydawała się czytelniejsza.

Po krótkim namyśle panie zamówiły lekkie dania, aby ewentualnie skusić się później jeszcze na deser, a do popicia poprosiły o zieloną, parzoną z liści herbatę. Natomiast panowie zdecydowali się na potrawy typowo mięsne lub rybne, nie musząc obawiać się o ściśle określoną dietę. Wszystko uzgodnili akurat w momencie, kiedy kelner przyszedł odebrać zamówienie. Pracownik dokładnie zapisał w notesiku poszczególne pozycje, po czym podając przybliżony czas oczekiwania, ponownie się skłonił i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Ku niezadowoleniu Sasuke cisza nie trwała długo, bo przerwał ją sam Fugaku, wdając się w żywą dyskusję z ojcem Sakury. Niemniej jednak młody Uchiha zdawał się kompletnie ich nie słuchać. Ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego, licząc na to, że już nic niepokojącego nie wydarzy się podczas wieczoru. Jak na jeden dzień zdecydowanie starczyło mu niespodzianek. Czy też jak na cały tydzień albo nawet i miesiąc.

Mężczyzna zerknął przelotnie na narzeczoną, z ulgą zauważając, że ona również męczyła się podczas tej kolacji. Dobre i to. Przynajmniej wiedział, że to, co było między nim a Sakurą, nie uległo zmianie. W dalszym ciągu mogli tkwić w zawartym wcześniej układzie, który momentami wcale nie okazywał się taki dogodny dla obu stron, jak wydawałoby się na początku ich narzeczeństwa. Mimo wszystko kobieta szybko pojęła, że nie ma u niego żadnych szans i nie uprzykrzała mu życia niemal na każdym kroku. W końcu Haruno również nie była zadowolona, gdy jej rodzice wpadli na genialny pomysł aranżowanego małżeństwa, żeby przynieść rodzinie jakieś korzyści. Sasuke piął się coraz wyżej w swojej teatralnej karierze, bez problemu zdobyłby dowolną rolę i podbił niejedną scenę, a Sakura odnosiła sukcesy jako jeden z obiecująco zapowiadających się chirurgów. Już w tak młodym wieku bywała zapraszana na międzynarodowe konferencje lekarzy z całego świata, dlatego też Fugaku wiedział, że nie przedstawił synowi pierwszej lepszej panny. Córka państwa Haruno, według niego oczywiście, była istnym diamentem wśród innych, potencjalnych kandydatek na żonę dla jego syna. Dyrektor brał również pod uwagę Hinatę z klanu Hyuuga, który także specjalizował się w sztuce teatralnej, ale kobieta nie zrobiła na nim pozytywnego wrażenia. Panienka Hyuuga wydawała się nieśmiała, co chwilę się zawstydzała i szczerze wątpił czy wytrzymałaby presję bycia żoną zdolnego aktora. Jednak kiedy tylko Kizashi przyjął propozycję Fugaku, a on poznał jego córkę, wręcz zapomniał o Hinacie i wiedział, że to właśnie Sakura będzie idealną, życiową partnerką Sasuke. Przecież lepiej syn nie mógł trafić, a sam pewnie nie znalazłby takiej perły wśród przeciętnych kobiet.

Szkoda tylko, że Fugaku nie potrafił zauważyć, że w ten sposób nie uszczęśliwiał syna. Nawet jeśli Sasuke jakimś cudem postanowiłby kiedyś się ożenić, to z pewnością nie chciałby robić tego na siłę, a tym bardziej nie wiązałby się z praktycznie obcą osobą. Młody Uchiha nie miał za wiele okazji, aby poznać się z Sakurą. Ot, na kolacji podobnej do tej, zostali sobie przedstawieni, a później spotkali się kilka razy, już poza czujnym wzrokiem rodziców i doszli do wniosku, że taka zabawa nie była dla nich. Haruno zauważyła, że narzeczony nie do końca oglądał się za płcią piękną, zresztą trudno było się nie domyśleć, skoro Sasuke wcale się przy niej nie krył ze swoimi preferencjami. Niemniej jednak nie robiła mu żadnych wyrzutów z tego powodu, bo sama także chciała decydować o tym, z kim i kiedy będzie się spotykać. Miała swoje zdanie, wiedziała, że nie było szans na powodzenie aranżowanego małżeństwa, dlatego też zaproponowała narzeczonemu układ, na który ten przystał. Jedynie trochę żałowała, że taki facet okazał się poza jej zasięgiem, ale wiedziała, że ich znajomość daleko by nie zaszła. Także z tego względu nie chciała wszystkiego utrudniać i wolała żyć z Sasuke w zgodzie, jako tako obok siebie funkcjonować niż spędzać każdą chwilę na kolejnych kłótniach, o które wcale nie było ciężko. Mimo tego taki układ wydawał się prosty i przyjemny. Kobieta przynajmniej mogła swobodnie rozmawiać z przyszłym mężem, nie bojąc się, że ten warczałby na nią co sekundę. Ano i miała się komu wyżalać z nieudanych randek, mimo że Uchiha zdawał się jej w ogóle nie słuchać i tylko sporadycznie przytakiwał. Dobre i to.

Sasuke zdawał się tylko jednym uchem słuchać rozmowy najstarszych zebranych osób i jak przez mgłę zarejestrował coś o związku pracy ze świętami. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii mógł się zgodzić z ojcem, bo on też uważał, że kilka dni wolnego od pracy z powodu Hanami było przesadą. Ale cóż… może w tym roku faktycznie wybierze się do innej prefektury, aby wraz z Naruto spędzić trochę czasu poza domem. Bez żadnego strachu, że ktoś mógłby ich nakryć, ciągłej niepewności i presji otoczenia. Ot, wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie nawet nie kojarzyliby nikogo o nazwisku Uchiha, żeby móc powiązać go z rolą shite.

— Tyle tylko, że w szpitalu nie ma tak dobrze — odezwał się ojciec Sakury, wyraźnie pijąc do tego, że w żadnej sytuacji cały personel szpitala nie mógł żądać urlopu. Zawsze musiał pozostać ktoś na miejscu, aby doglądać pacjentów i ewentualnie przyjmować nowych na konsultację.

— Nie przeczę — odparł natychmiast Fugaku. Cóż, akurat w tym przypadku sam do końca nie decydował o dniach wolnych w pracy, bo to z kolei było odgórnie ustalone przez resztę członków organizacji rządowej Japan Arts Council, której Uchiha musiał się podporządkować. Oczywiście miał wpływ na wiele kwestii w teatrze, ale niektóre z nich pozostały nie do podważenia, nawet przez niego, dyrektora tej placówki.

— Ale Sakura nie narzeka na brak wolnego, prawda? — drążył dalej Kizashi, zwracając się do córki.

— Racja — odparła z uśmiechem. — Ale trzeba kochać tę pracę, inaczej można się jedynie męczyć — dodała, patrząc znacząco na Sasuke.

No tak, kiedyś podczas niezobowiązującej rozmowy, aby jakoś przetrwać wspólnie kilka godzin, Sakura wyciągnęła z narzeczonego trochę istotnych faktów. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie poszedł do szkoły teatralnej z własnej woli, tylko przez wzgląd na rodzinną tradycję i kontynuowanie woli przodków. Każdy z rodziny Uchiha podejmował się pracy związanej z teatrem, niekoniecznie zawsze chodziło o bycie aktorem, ale mogło to być coś powiązanego. Choćby tak, jak Fugaku — mężczyzna wspiął się naprawdę wysoko i zajmował zaszczytne miejsce w kadrze odpowiedzialnej za narodowe obiekty. Jemu akurat przypadło zarządzenie Narodowym Teatrem Nō, Sasuke również został w Tokio, żeby podjąć się zawodowego aktorstwa i jedynie Itachi wyłamał się ze schematu. Starszy syn dyrektora wyjechał na południe kraju, aby tam zrobić karierę _filmowego_ aktora. Obeszło się bez kłótni tylko z tego względu, że Itachi chociaż częściowo pozostał wierny rodzinnym tradycjom. Mimo że nie grał na deskach teatru, to wciąż pracował jako aktor, więc tak na dobrą sprawę Fugaku nie mógł mieć do niego pretensji o wybór własnej drogi.

— Naprawdę możecie być dumni z córki — powiedziała Mikoto, zwracając się do siedzącej obok niej matki Sakury.

— Dziękujemy — odparła niemal natychmiast Mebuki i uśmiechnęła się w kierunku znajomej. — Ale Sasuke również niczego nie brakuje — stwierdziła, coraz bardziej wkręcając się w rozmowę z kobietą, ale obie uważały przy tym, aby zbytnio nie przeszkadzać mężom, którzy w dalszym ciągu dyskutowali między sobą.

Niemniej jednak kiedy Fugaku nawiązał do ślubu Sasuke i Sakury, młodszy Uchiha nagle zapragnął znaleźć się w innym miejscu, żeby nie musieć wysłuchiwać tych bzdur. Przelotnie zerknął na narzeczoną, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Widząc jej nagle gasnącą radość z powodu wzmianki o weselu, miał ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie. No tak, widocznie rodzice Sakury również byli ślepi tak jak jego ojciec. Albo liczyły się jedynie pieniądze. Kto by się przejmował dobrem dzieci. Czy też raczej dorosłych już ludzi, którzy mimo wieku zmuszani byli do związku z praktycznie obcą osobą, bo klan, bo tradycje, bo opinia publiczna.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami, próbując całkowicie się wyłączyć. Na nieszczęście mężczyźni rozmawiali dość głośno, przez co nie dało się nie słyszeć, że aktualnie poruszali kwestię korzyści płynących z tych zaślubin. Młody Uchiha już miał zamiar przeprosić obie rodziny i wyjść do toalety, ale nagle ogólną dyskusję przerwało pojawienie się kelnera, który przyniósł potrawy najpierw żeńskiej części towarzystwa, a dosłownie po chwili wrócił z resztą dań. Kiedy pracownik restauracji podał posiłek każdemu gościowi, tak jak wcześniej ukłonił się i w ciszy opuścił pomieszczenie. Natomiast wszyscy zebrani rzucili krótkie „itadakimasu"[5], po czym przeszli do przyjemniejszej części spotkania, to jest jedzenia, a Sasuke w końcu mógł nacieszyć się upragnionym spokojem.

Dalsza część wieczoru zdawała się upłynąć w o wiele przyjemniejszej atmosferze, choćby ze względu na fakt, że nikt nie zdecydował się poruszyć więcej kwestii ślubu. Starsza część gości wciągnęła się w rozmowę o tym, jak to kiedyś trudniej się żyło, że młodzi mają obecnie za łatwo i ogólnie wszystko brnie ciągle do przodu. Z racji tego, że ani Sasuke, ani Sakura nie mieli zamiaru czy ochoty wysłuchiwać narzekań rodziców, wspólnie wybrali się do restauracyjnego ogrodu, żeby odetchnąć trochę na świeżym powietrzu.

Słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzont, ale oboje nie przejmowali się zapadającym zmrokiem. Ogród niemal z każdej strony oświetlały kolorowe lampiony lub proste, duże lampy, a nawet na drzewach można było dostrzec małe światełka migoczące na tle zieleni. Chwilę szli w zupełnej ciszy, chcąc jak najszybciej zniknąć z pola widzenia rodzin. Kierowali się wyłożoną ozdobnymi, kamiennymi płytami alejką, na końcu której zauważyli niewielką altankę. Zgodnie udali się w jej stronę, ciesząc się, że nie była widoczna dla ich rodziców. Jeszcze by pomyśleli, że jakąś romantyczną scenerię sobie urządzają.

— Twój ojciec… — zaczęła spokojnie Sakura, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Wcześniej miała już do czynienia z Fugaku, ale kończyło się raczej na krótkim przywitaniu i tyle go widziała. Jednak podczas tego spotkania… cóż, przekonała się, że mężczyzna potrafi być niezwykle tradycyjny, jak na pokolenie, które zaznało większej swobody niż jej dziadkowie czy pradziadkowie. — Szczerze nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć — zakończyła kulawo.

— Mi to mówisz? — prychnął, w duchu zastanawiając się nad planem ewakuacji, gdyby ojciec ponownie postanowił dręczyć go tematem ślubu. W końcu z Haruno zaręczyli się pół roku temu i przy każdej możliwej okazji Fugaku próbował wpłynąć na wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu ze strony syna. Póki co całkowicie nieskutecznie.

Chwilę później usiedli na drewnianej ławce w altance, za którą znajdowało się sporych rozmiarów oczko wodne z niewielkim wodospadem. Odgłos płynącej wody okazał się niezwykle relaksującym dźwiękiem, dzięki któremu oboje mogli się odprężyć, a z pomocą rozstawionych dookoła stawu prostych lamp Sakura zauważyła, że w zbiorniku pływały głównie karpie Koi. Przez moment przyglądała się rybom, podziwiając różnorodność ich ubarwienia, którym była całkowicie oczarowana. Nie znała się na gatunkach Koi, ale i bez tego wiedziała, że są to piękne stworzenia. Niektóre z nich wzorami przypominały skórę węży, a inne nakrapianą sierść dalmatyńczyków. Były też takie, których łuski prezentowały się tylko w jednym kolorze albo miały metaliczną, błyszczącą barwę. Lekko wykrzywiła kąciki ust w uśmiechu, a dopiero następnie odwróciła spojrzenie od ryb i przeniosła wzrok na narzeczonego. Spostrzegła, że Sasuke co jakiś czas sięgał po telefon, ale starał się robić to w miarę dyskretnie. Zastanawiała się, czy czekał na ważne połączenie czy może zwyczajnie sprawdzał godzinę. Pierwszą opcję odrzuciła, bo gdyby narzeczonemu zależało na jakiejś rozmowie, to prawdopodobnie sam by zadzwonił. A przynajmniej tak próbowała sobie wmówić. Dlatego też przyjęła, że to druga myśl była poprawna.

— Niedługo rodzice będą się zbierać, w końcu wylatuję jutro do Francji — wyznała, wyraźnie się rozweselając.

Uchiha również przez te sześć miesięcy co nieco dowiedział się o Haruno. Kobieta kiedyś zdradziła mu, że nie ma zamiaru szybko dać się zamknąć w domu i zostać prywatną niewolnicą jakiegoś bogacza, bo rodzice chcą wydać ją za mąż. Nie. Sakura pragnęła zostać najlepszym na świecie chirurgiem, pasjonowała się pomaganiem innym ludziom, cieszyła się, gdy kolejna operacja zakończyła się sukcesem. Po prostu ciągnęło ją do medycyny. To pracy oddała serce i chciała jak najdłużej pozostać niezależna, dlatego na rękę były jej różne szkolenia czy staże w światowej sławy szpitalach. Dzięki temu ojciec nie mógł utrzymać córki w Tokio, a zarazem nie potrafił zabronić jej wyjazdów, przez co data ślubu coraz bardziej odkładała się w czasie.

Sasuke skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i zapatrzył się w ciemniejące niebo, na którym powoli zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Długo nie nacieszył się ciszą, bo milczenie przerwał zirytowany głos kobiety.

— Ale nie rozumiem dlaczego tak uparli się na ten ślub — burczała pod nosem.

— Słyszę to chyba czterdziesty trzeci raz — odparł Uchiha.

— I do tego się jeszcze powtarzam — jęknęła Sakura, przesadnie udając, że przejęła się uwagą narzeczonego. — Na pewno nie liczyłeś — rzuciła, a wzrok wbiła przed siebie, patrząc na błyszczące małe punkciki na iglakach.

— Nie — przyznał Sasuke. Cóż, jeśli chodziło o jego relacje z Haruno, to nawet jako tako się dogadywali, ale jedynie na stopie koleżeńskiej, nic ponad to. Kobieta wiedziała, że jej narzeczony preferował płeć brzydszą, a Uchiha z kolei zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sakura również nie szczędziła sobie przygód na wielokrotnych wyjazdach za granicę. Czasami jedynie się kłócili, ale raczej ograniczało się to do krótkich sprzeczek, które nie wnosiły nic nowego do ich skomplikowanej relacji. W końcu to nie tak, że mogli ze sobą zerwać przez swoje widzimisię, ale również nie potrafili w pełni się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. Tak więc nic dziwnego, że raz czy dwa nawzajem uprzykrzali sobie życie, traktując to jako pokrętną formę rozrywki i chęć wyrzucenia z siebie żalu do rodziców. Problemem był tylko fakt, że mieli pretensje nie do tej osoby, co powinni i ostatecznie sami momentami stwarzali sobie wzajemne piekło. Oczywiście wszystko poza czujnym wzrokiem ojców i matek, aby ci niepotrzebnie nie zechcieli interweniować i naprawić coś, czego nie dało się złożyć w całość.

— Niezły żartowniś się z ciebie zrobił — wytknęła mu. — Czyżby taki pozytywny wpływ miał na ciebie ten cały Naruto? — odgryzła się, mimowolnie chichocząc jak nastolatka. Rzecz jasna zupełnie przypadkowo odkryła to, że narzeczony przez dłuższy czas spotykał się z jednym i tym samym mężczyzną. Nieznacznie kłuło Haruno to, że z zupełnie nieznanym jej facetem, Uchiha potrafił dzielić życie, a ją traktował jako zbędny balast. Oczywiście, że na początku narzeczeństwa sama zaproponowała Sasuke układ, który wydawał się jej jak najbardziej korzystny, ale nie przypuszczała, że ten znajdzie sobie kogoś na dłuższą metę. Chyba… czuła się zazdrosna, że została wygryziona przez jakiegoś mężczyznę. I jak było to jej obojętne i nie chciała na poważnie wiązać się z Sasuke, to w danej sytuacji wolałaby, aby mężczyzna pozostał zwyczajnie samotny. Skoro ona nie mogła przekonać do siebie przystojnego aktora, to czemu ktoś inny miałby z tego korzystać?

— Nie mieszaj go do tego — odparł tylko i wstał z ławki. — Powinniśmy wracać — wyjaśnił, widząc, że kobieta nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na pokonywanie drogi powrotnej.

— No tak, bo jeszcze pomyślą, że uciekliśmy — stwierdziła, ale posłusznie ruszyła za narzeczonym. Nie miała przecież innego wyboru — gdyby Sasuke wrócił bez niej, to rodziny mogłyby zacząć coś podejrzewać i jeszcze zmusić ich do częstszego spotykania się. A tego chcieli uniknąć, dlatego też cały układ pozostawał w tajemnicy. Poza tym kwestię kiełkującej zazdrości chciała załatwić na własną rękę, nie mieszając do sprawy osób trzecich.

— O ślubie też mogliby przestać myśleć — mruknął jedynie Sasuke, ale powiedział to tak cicho, że idąca za nim Sakura niczego nie usłyszała. Może to i lepiej. Żałował, że nie mógł zebrać się na odwagę i w końcu wygarnąć ojcu, co naprawdę myślał o aranżowanym małżeństwie. Wiedział, że nie obeszłoby się bez kłótni, wyrzutów i zawodu, a nie tak powinny odpłacać się dzieci swoim rodzicom za lata wychowywania i okazywania pomocy w dążeniu do celu. Jednak również nie tak powinni zachowywać się rodzice w stosunku do własnych pociech. Zmuszaniem i manipulowaniem emocjami zdecydowanie nie sprawiali, że te były szczęśliwsze.

* * *

 **VvV**

5 — użyłam zwrotu „itadakimasu" z tego względu, że Japończycy raczej nie mówią sobie przed posiłkiem „smacznego", a itadakimasu nie przekłada się na nasze „smacznego". Natomiast pisanie dosłownego znaczenia tego słowa, co znaczy mniej więcej: „Z pokorą przyjmę ten posiłek", jakoś nie za bardzo mi leżało


	5. Bo jesteś pokusą

**5\. Bo jesteś pokusą**

Sasuke zajechał na strzeżony, podziemny parking znajdujący się pod apartamentowcem, w którym mieszkał. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, po czym całkowicie opadł na siedzenie i przymknął oczy. Dopiero dochodziło za piętnaście dziewiąta, a on nie miał nawet siły, aby wysiąść z auta. Bardziej niż trening z wymagającym Orochimaru, wymęczyło go rodzinne, urocze spotkanie. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że ojciec wrobi go w kolację, na której będzie obecna jego narzeczona. Co prawda nie miał z nią najgorszych stosunków, pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że te kształtowały się na dodatnim poziomie, ale nie tak wyobrażał sobie spędzenie wieczoru. Chociaż noc jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęła i miał plany, jak wykorzystać najbliższe kilka godzin. O ile prędzej nie zaśnie ze zmęczenia.

Mężczyzna ziewnął, nie kłopocząc się z zasłonięciem sobie ust dłonią, a następnie opuścił ciepłe wnętrze samochodu. Temperatura na parkingu była niższa niż w wygrzanym aucie, ale Sasuke zbytnio się tym nie przejął. Szybko pokonał drogę do windy, żeby czym prędzej dostać się na piąte piętro, gdzie mieścił się jego apartament. Całe szczęście, że nie mieszkał na samej górze, bo chyba zasnąłby podczas jazdy na wyższe części budynku.

Dźwig zainstalowany był po środku tylnej ściany apartamentowca, a oszklona konstrukcja windy pozwalała na podziwianie widoków w trakcie jazdy. Choć Uchiha uważał, że nie było czego oglądać — dookoła rozchodziły się jedynie mniejsze lub większe budynki, a w niektórych oknach paliły się światła. Niezwykle interesujący krajobraz w zabudowanym terenie znajdującym się niemal w centrum Tokio.

Kiedy winda się zatrzymała, z głośników rozległ się wyraźny, głośny komunikat: „Piętro piąte", po czym drzwi się rozsunęły. Sasuke odbił się od ścianki i w drodze do swojego mieszkania wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni portfel, gdzie trzymał kartę zbliżeniową. Spokojnie stanął pod drzwiami, przyłożył „klucz" do czytnika, a następnie nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do niewielkiego korytarza. Z racji minimalistycznego wystroju przedpokój sprawiał wrażenie znacznie większego niż był w rzeczywistości. W przejściu znajdowała się jedynie garderoba z lustrem i rozsuwanymi drzwiami.

Mężczyzna ściągnął buty, aktualnie nie przejmując się porzuceniem ich praktycznie na środku korytarza, i przeszedł w głąb mieszkania. Najpierw wstąpił do kuchni, która znajdowała się najbliżej i tam wstawił wodę w czajniku elektrycznym. Również z niewielkiej szafki wyciągnął kubek, opakowanie z zieloną herbatą i zaparzacz w kształcie srebrnej kulki, do której wrzucił ususzone liście. Musiał napić się czegoś mocnego, a o tej godzinie kawa jedynie by go zmuliła, tak więc postawił na niezawodną herbatę o nieco gorzkawym smaku. Kiedy tylko zalał naczynie wrzątkiem, niemal od razu skierował się do sypialni, aby ostatecznie pozbyć się garnituru. No cóż, niestety Fugaku wymagał od syna, aby ten prezentował się nienagannie na rodzinnej kolacji, a to, że było za ciepło i duszno jak na taki formalny strój, okazało się kompletnie nieistotne.

W każdym razie Sasuke ledwo zdążył zrzucić z siebie marynarkę, gdy po mieszkaniu rozległ się krótki dźwięk dzwonka. Zerknął smętnie na duże, wygodne łóżko i, żegnając się z wizją snu, poszedł sprawdzić kogo przywiało. Po otworzeniu drzwi dosłownie na moment go zamurowało, gdy zobaczył szczerzącego się Naruto. Kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że mężczyzna miał do niego przyjść, mimo że na parkingu jeszcze o tym pamiętał.

— Cześć — przywitał się Uzumaki i, korzystając z okazji, że gospodarz się przesunął, wszedł do środka.

Uchiha najpierw zamknął drzwi, upewniając się, że są zablokowane, po czym dopiero zerknął na swojego gościa.

— Cześć — powtórzył po nim. Nie przejmując się obecnością kochanka, ponownie skierował się do kuchni, aby wyciągnąć zaparzacz z kubka. Stanął przodem do blatu i wykrzywił usta w niewielkim uśmiechu, gdy poczuł ciepłe ciało przylegające do pleców. Po chwili również dłonie Naruto znalazły się na szafce, idealnie osaczając go z obu stron. Konkretnie. I szybko. — Aż tak ci się spieszy? — zapytał i upił łyk herbaty, nieznacznie się krzywiąc — wciąż była za gorąca. Odstawił kubek na blat, zauważając, że jedna ręka Uzumakiego zniknęła, a kołnierzyk jego koszuli został niebezpiecznie odchylony. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły i był aż za bardzo świadomy dotyku gorących ust na swojej szyi.

— Może — odparł Naruto, nie przestając całować skóry Sasuke. Czarne kosmyki łaskotały go po twarzy, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Ostatni raz spotkał się z Uchihą w zeszłym tygodniu, dlatego też chciał jak najlepiej wykorzystać okazję. — A jak kolacja?

Sasuke jedynie na moment cały zesztywniał na wspomnienie o kolacji i obecności narzeczonej i jej rodziny, co nie umknęło uwadze kochanka. Zaraz jednak się rozluźnił i okręcił w ramionach Naruto, aby móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

— Zbyt… formalna — stwierdził, śledząc wzrokiem mimikę twarzy Uzumakiego. Ten jednak nie sprawiał wrażenia zaskoczonego tą zdawkową odpowiedzią. Bardziej wyglądał, jakby na siłę powstrzymywał atak śmiechu. Można i w ten sposób.

— Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby twój ociec wybrał się do pierwszej lepszej knajpki ze śmieciowym jedzeniem — wyznał, lekko chichocząc, a po chwili cmoknął partnera w czubek nosa.

— Głupek — rzucił Uchiha i uderzył pięścią ramię mężczyzny. Cios nie był mocny, o czym świadczyła zadowolona mina Naruto, ale w końcu nie chodziło o to, żeby bolało. Bardziej miało przypominać to formę droczenia się i służyć jedynie za upomnienie.

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym, jakby było to najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem, przycisnął do siebie Uchihę, a dłońmi powoli zaczął gładzić mu plecy. Był nadzwyczaj rozleniwiony i aż nie miał ochoty ruszać się z kuchni, gdzie czuł się swobodnie.

— Już straciłeś zapał? — prychnął Sasuke, ale nie poczynił niczego, aby się odsunąć. Zwyczajnie stał, pozwalając się tulić i rozkoszując się leniwą pieszczotą. Mógłby nawet usnąć na stojąco, gdyby nie mężczyzna owiewający mu gorącym oddechem skórę tuż przy uchu.

— Skądże! — zaprzeczył nagle. — Po prostu, no… po prostu tak jest przyjemnie — mruknął, niemal czując jak policzki zachodzą mu czerwienią. Na pewno się wygłupił! Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czasami miał ochotę na choćby śladową ilość takich przyjemnych momentów jak ten. Och, oczywiście, że uwielbiał seks z Uchihą, ale nie był przecież robotem bez uczuć zaprogramowanym jedynie do regularnego pieprzenia się. Nie mógł obejść się bez odrobiny ciepła i akceptacji, a dzięki drobnym, z pozoru nic nieznaczącym gestom wmawiał sobie, że był potrzebny.

— Jak duże dziecko — szepnął Sasuke, ale posłusznie objął kochanka w pasie. Z niewiadomych mu przyczyn przed oczami stanął mu obraz, kiedy to z Sakurą spędzałby piątkowy wieczór. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby okazywał jakieś cieplejsze emocje kobiecie czy tulił się z nią w kuchni tak jak w tej chwili robił to z Naruto. Nie odczuwał potrzeby obdarzania drugiej osoby czułostkami, ale nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, że z Uzumakim było mu dobrze. Czy to w momencie, gdy uprawiali seks, czy kolejny raz kłócili się o kompletnie nieistotną rzecz czy po prostu wtedy, kiedy zmęczeni nocną aktywnością zasypiali obok siebie. To zdecydowanie nie powinno nic dla niego znaczyć, zwłaszcza z tego względu, że Naruto był jedynie jego kochankiem. Uchiha nigdy nie wszedł na niepewny grunt w rozmowie, aby jakoś określić relację, jaką dzielili. Zawsze zbywał mężczyznę, gdy ten poruszał temat ich rzekomego związku. Tak długo, jak mógł unikał deklaracji, bo zwyczajnie nie umiałby podjąć decyzji. Wiedział, że ojciec nie odpuści mu ślubu z Sakurą, a jeśli z nią by nie wyszło, to znalazłaby się inna partnerka. Fugaku o nic nie pytał, on po prostu dokładał wymagania, które Sasuke, jako przykładny syn, musiał spełnić.

— A ten, przemyślałeś już wyjazd? — zaryzykował pytanie Naruto. Niby Sasuke powiedział mu o treści karteczki i rodzinnej kolacji, ale wiedział, że z tym draniem niczego nie mógł być pewien.

— Tak jakby — odparł i westchnął cicho. Nie przyznałby tego głośno, ale wyjątkowo dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie Uzumakiego. Może momentami mężczyzna go irytował, potrafili pokłócić się o byle błahostkę, to ogólnie się dogadywali i praktycznie rozumieli się bez słów. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy zdecydowanie aż za bardzo przywiązał się do obecności Naruto.

— Tak jakby? Draniu no, przecież to świetny pomysł! — stwierdził. — Pomyśl tylko, Hanami kontra seppuku! — ogłosił wesoło.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę wiedzieć w jaki sposób doszedłeś do takich wniosków.

— No, normalnie, co nie? — lekko się oburzył, doskonale będąc świadomym, że Sasuke z niego kpił w tym momencie. — I nie nabijaj się ze mnie — dodał.

— Nie nabijam.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

— Mhm — mruknął Uchiha.

— A pomyślałem tak, bo, no… — zaczął się tłumaczyć. _No szlag by trafił tego drania!_ — Bo fajnie będzie wyjechać gdzieś razem, a Hanami jest przed premierą w teatrze — próbował wyjaśnić. Jęknął, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że w głowie wyglądało to znacznie lepiej.

— No już, nie musisz się tłumaczyć, młotku — powiedział Sasuke, po czym nieznacznie się odsunął, żeby spojrzeć kochankowi w oczy.

Uzumaki wytrzymał czujne spojrzenie ciemnych tęczówek, a następnie puścił Uchihę. Koniec tego dobrego. Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i oparł się o szafki, które składały się na wyspę, przy okazji zaplatając ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

— Ale serio, w Sendai, no wiesz w prefekturze Miyagi…

— Wiem gdzie jest Sendai, Naruto — przerwał mu Sasuke.

— Nie mówię przecież, że nie wiesz — bronił się.

— Nie? A co to było, cytuję: „w prefekturze Miyagi", co?

— Draniu no — jęknął. A przed chwilą było tak dobrze! — Chyba nie chcesz się pokłócić przez głupią prefekturę? — zapytał.

Uchiha nic nie odpowiedział i jedynie prychnął, obracając się tyłem do mężczyzny. Sięgnął po kubek z herbatą i skrzywił się, gdy napój okazał się letni, prawie że zimny. Zdecydowanie wolał cieplejszą herbatę.

— No nie obrażaj się!

— Nie obraziłem się — wyjaśnił i upił kolejny łyk. Nie miał ochoty zaparzać kolejnej herbaty, a od biedy taką letnią wypije, w końcu świat się od tego nie zawali. — I nie mówię „nie" — dodał, kiedy ponownie stanął przodem do Naruto, przy okazji mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

— Nie? Ale „nie", że co? — rzucił Uzumaki, całkowicie zbity z tropu. Tak nagle Uchiha wyskoczył z tym „nie", że nawet nie domyślał się, do czego mężczyzna mógł nawiązywać.

— Że nie mam nic przeciwko Sendai, młotku — prychnął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Naprawdę czasami zastanawiał się, czy Naruto tylko udawał, czy faktycznie miał momentami problem z przyswojeniem wiadomości.

Twarz Uzumakiego momentalnie rozświetlił szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Mężczyzna miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości! W końcu z Hanami wiązało się tyle wspomnień, a tym razem, po tylu latach, znowu na spokojnie weźmie udział w celebracji tego święta. Wcześniej, gdy jego rodzice opuścili Japonię, przestał śledzić pory kwitnienia wiśni, bo podziwianie kwiatów tych drzew w samotności w ogóle go nie satysfakcjonowało. To nie było to samo co piknik z rodziną, odpoczywanie w gronie bliskich i cieszenie się ich obecnością.

— A na kiedy przewidziano prognozę kwitnienia w prefekturze Miyagi? — zapytał Uchiha. Musiał wiedzieć, czy ewentualnie nie kolidowałoby to z pracą, bo wtedy wyjazd zdecydowanie odpadał. A nawet trochę nastawił się na odpoczynek z dala od ojca.

Zapał Naruto nieco osłabł, gdy Sasuke brutalnie wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

— Czwartego kwietnia, w sobotę — ogłosił, dumny, że uprzednio się przygotował. Przynajmniej w tym przypadku Uchiha nie mógł mieć go za lekkomyślnego młotka, który jedynie rzuca pomysłami, oczekując, że inni dopilnują szczegółów. Co to to nie! Na pewno nie w tej sytuacji, gdzie wizja wyjazdu wraz z kochankiem była praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Pomyśleć, że będą mogli spędzić cały weekend poza Tokio i nie przejmować się pracą, nachalnym Orochimaru czy momentami ponurym humorem pracodawcy.

— Za tydzień… — Sasuke zamyślił się, jakby rozważał w głowie pomysł wyjazdu na dwa tygodnie przed premierą. W zasadzie krótki odpoczynek nie byłby zły, a wręcz korzystnie mógłby na nich wpłynąć. W końcu nie należało się przemęczać, a kiedy czas do głównego występu zbliżał się coraz bardziej, stres również rósł. Nawet nie chodziło o pomylenie scenariusza i wygłupienie się przed publicznością, bo ewentualnie zniosłoby się chwilowe poniżenie. Raczej wiązało się to z faktem, że właśnie takie pomyłki w najgorszym wypadku skutkowały banicją. Uchiha nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia poza Japonią, mimo że wtedy zdecydowanie uwolniłby się od ojca. Tyle tylko, że pozostałby bez dumy, honoru, przynależności do klanu i bez możliwości powrotu w rodzinne strony. No, chyba że nie miał nic przeciwko przedwczesnej śmierci, gdyby zabili go jak podrzędnego przestępcę. Taka wizja wcale nie pocieszała i nie pomagała się zrelaksować.

— A za trzy premiera — dodał Naruto.

Sasuke przytaknął skinieniem głowy, wydając się trochę nieobecny. Wciąż rozważał „za i przeciw" związane z wyjazdem, bo przecież nie mógł tak łatwo się zgodzić, a później szukać byle pretekstu do odkręcania sytuacji. Jeśli coś już mówił, to mówił to na poważnie, a duma nie pozwalała mu łamać słowa. Nawet jeśli czasami okazywało się to dla niego samego niekorzystne.

— Nie daj się dłużej namawiać — jęknął Uzumaki. — Będziesz mógł prowadzić…? — podsunął, mimo że uwielbiał czynną jazdę samochodem. Takie bierne siedzenie na miejscu pasażera nie było dla niego, ale gotów był się poświęcić.

Uchiha uniósł lekko kąciki ust, uśmiechając się, w mniemaniu kochanka, przerażająco, po czym rzucił, jakby od niechcenia:

— Niech stracę. — Wiedział, że może żałować wypowiedzenia tych słów na głos. I nie pomylił się. Po chwili poczuł, jak jest wręcz miażdżony w silnym uścisku Naruto, który dosłownie w mgnieniu oka do niego doskoczył. O tyle dobrze, że zdążył odłożyć kubek na szafkę, bo nie uśmiechało mu się sprzątanie o takiej porze. — Du…sisz mnie, kretynie — wydukał. Uzumaki naprawdę mocno go trzymał, a sam nie miał możliwości wyswobodzenia się.

— A, no, nie chciałem. — Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i puścił kochanka, który odetchnął z ulgą. — Ale zobaczysz, nie pożałujesz! — zapewnił, w tym momencie nie był w stanie już dłużej powstrzymywać uśmiechu. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, po prostu ciesząc się z wyjazdu.

— Chyba już żałuję — odparł Uchiha. Mimo wszystko starał się podejść pozytywnie do kwestii Hanami. Jakby nie patrzeć sytuacja przedstawiała się w miarę stabilnie — Sakura następnego dnia wylatywała do Francji na kolejne pół roku, aby odbyć międzynarodowy staż w cenionej klinice, więc prędko znowu nie zobaczy narzeczonej. Jak również Fugaku przestanie go zamęczać tematem ślubu przez te kilkanaście tygodni, bo w końcu do tanga trzeba dwojga, a sam ze sobą się nie ożeni. Po prostu lepiej być nie mogło. W dodatku nowy układ, który zaprezentował im Orochimaru nie wydawał się taki zły i mimo niektórych złożonych ruchów dało się tego szybko nauczyć. Widocznie choreograf miał tę świadomość, że muszą przyswoić zmiany w ekspresowym tempie, więc ostatecznie nie poszedł na całość. No i pozostawała jeszcze skomplikowana relacja z Naruto — Sasuke wiedział, że decydując się na wycieczkę do Sendai, wcale nie sprawi, że oddali się od kochanka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym rzekomym związku zaszli z Uzumakim za daleko i pewne rzeczy wymykały im się spod kontroli. Póki żaden nie przyznał się głośno, że coś nie grało, to obaj mogli udawać, że wciąż tkwili w korzystnym układzie. Jednak Uchiha już dawno zauważył, że wcale tak nie było. Za bardzo przywiązał się do mężczyzny, tak samo jak ten do niego, co nie powinno się w ogóle wydarzyć. W końcu spotykali się jedynie dla seksu, dla chwili relaksu, żeby chociaż przez moment zapomnieć o otaczającej ich rzeczywistości.

W tym układzie nie było miejsca na uczucie. A już na pewno nie tak szczere i nieracjonalne, kiedy jeden nie mógł w pełni oddać się drugiemu. Kiedy to jeden drugiego okłamywał, zbywał wyrzuty sumienia drobnymi pieszczotami czy dawał nadzieję na coś, co nigdy nie będzie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Kiedy jeden traktował drugiego jako sposób na odreagowanie stresu, a nie wartościową osobę, która sprawiłaby, że w końcu stałby się szczęśliwy.

Ten układ już dawno powinien przestać funkcjonować, ale było coś, co trzymało Sasuke przy Naruto. Wielokrotnie mężczyzna próbował zakończyć tę imitację związku, wmówić sobie, że _to ostatni raz_ , ale nigdy nie odniósł pożądanego efektu. Nie potrafił. Po ostatnim razie przyszedł kolejny i kolejny… i ciągnęło to się od sześciu miesięcy, podczas gdy początkowo miało to być jednorazowe spotkanie.

Za każdym razem, kiedy to Uchiha okłamywał nie tylko Uzumakiego, ale również siebie, mężczyzna zwyczajnie nie był w stanie odejść. Do tej pory mógł oprzeć się wszystkiemu z wyjątkiem pokusy[6]. A tą pokusą w życiu Sasuke stał się Naruto.

Uchiha przymknął na chwilę oczy, próbując odgrodzić się od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Wiedział, że był zbyt słaby, aby postawić się ojcu, aby wziąć życie w swoje ręce czy ostatecznie określić to, co wydarzyło się między nim a kochankiem. Nie raz i nie dwa zazdrościł Uzumakiemu lekkiego podejścia do problemów i ogólnej swobody lub nawet zdrowszych relacji z rodzicami. On tego nie miał, nie wiedział jak to jest podjąć dość istotną decyzję, która mogłaby okazać się sporym ryzykiem. Nie miał pojęcia jak walczyć o swoje. Jak zawalczyć o własne zdanie. Tkwił niczym kanarek w złotej klatce skazany na widzimisię ojca, który ułożył mu plan na najbliższe kilkanaście lat. A on sam biernie na to przyzwalał, bojąc się powiedzieć „stop", wyrwać spod opiekuńczych szponów i zacząć żyć.

Gdy Sasuke uchylił powieki, w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiły się niebieskie tęczówki kochanka. Mężczyzna musiał zbliżyć się do niego, kiedy był pochłonięty przez myśli i analizowanie marnej namiastki życia. Chciał uciec, to było pewne. Tyle tylko, że nie umiał postawić pierwszego kroku. Nie sam. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął policzka Naruto, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po cienkich bliznach. Zauważył, jak na ten gest Uzumaki zmrużył oczy, wręcz wtulając się twarzą w jego rękę.

W tym momencie żaden nie był w stanie się odezwać, ale znali się na tyle dobrze, że nie potrzebowali nic nieznaczących deklaracji. Sasuke przesunął dłoń niżej i chwycił dwoma palcami podbródek Naruto, przyciągając jego twarz jeszcze bliżej. Czuł ciepłe powietrze na swoich ustach i, nie czekając na reakcję kochanka, zrobił coś, na co obaj od dłuższego czasu mieli ochotę.

Pocałunek okazał się niezwykle leniwy i różnił się od poprzednich, które były bardziej gwałtowne, spontaniczne czy brutalne, kiedy to wręcz niemal do krwi przygryzali sobie wargi. W tej pieszczocie zabrakło obecnej wcześniej desperacji, gdy obaj nie byli pewni przyszłości „związku" i korzystali z ulotności chwili. Nie było też ogólnego pospiechu czy szaleństwa, jak gdyby bali się, że ktoś za moment mógłby ich nakryć.

— Chodź do sypialni — szepnął Uchiha w usta mężczyzny, kiedy tylko nieznacznie odsunęli się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Zmęczenie całym dniem kompletnie odeszło w zapomnienie i liczył się jedynie stojący tuż przed nim Uzumaki. Wszystko inne było nieistotne. Świat się nie zawalił, czas się nie zatrzymał, a Sasuke nagle nie zapragnął zmienić swojego życia. Miał jedynie ochotę na to, aby kolejny raz ulec pokusie, która nie okazała się snem na jawie, ale była jak najbardziej rzeczywista.

Naruto był zapatrzony w kochanka jak w obrazek, ale wysilił się, żeby skinąć głową. Pokusił się nawet o złapanie dłoni Sasuke i dał się poprowadzić do innego pomieszczenia.

Na miejscu nie trudzili się z czymś tak nieistotnym jak zapalenie światła — obaj doskonale znali wyposażenie sypialni. Poza tym droga od drzwi do łóżka była banalnie prosta i szybko znaleźli się przy meblu. W ciemności nocy słyszeli jedynie swoje oddechy i widzieli zaledwie zarys sylwetek, ale żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Każdy ich ruch był do przesady spokojny, wyważony, przemyślany, jakby chcieli zapamiętać jak najwięcej z tej sytuacji, jakby na nowo poznawali ciało kochanka, badali nawet najmniejszą jego krzywiznę. W mroku nie było miejsca na wstyd, zażenowanie czy wycofanie się — wszystko już dawno zabrnęło za daleko.

Sasuke nie opierał się, gdy Naruto zabrał się za rozwiązywanie jego krawatu. Wręcz przeciwnie — w końcu odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ciasny węzeł przestał uciskać mu szyję. Może było to wygórowanym stwierdzeniem, ale odnosił wrażenie, jakby to uczucie stanowiło namiastkę wolności, a przynajmniej tak to odczuwał. Co jak co, ale akurat do tej sfery jego życia ojciec nie miał dostępu — młody Uchiha właśnie tylko podczas spotkań z Uzumakim mógł zerwać wszelkie więzy. Nie było żadnych ograniczeń, barier lub wymagań. Kochanek niczego nie żądał w zamian za wspólne spędzenie nocy, bo sam czerpał z tego przyjemność i między innymi dlatego Sasuke lubił z nim seks. Naruto po prostu był — tuż obok, praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki i gotów był się dla niego poświęcić. Szkoda tylko, że Uchiha nie potrafił tego docenić.

* * *

 **VvV**

6 — „Mogę oprzeć się wszystkiemu z wyjątkiem pokusy" (I can resist everything except temptation) — _Lady Windermere's Fan_ , Oscar Wilde


	6. Bo cię nienawidzę

**6\. Bo cię nienawidzę**

Naruto przewrócił się na drugi bok, powoli wybudzając się z mocnego snu. Sięgnął ręką, aby chwycić kołdrę i ukryć się pod nią przed wścibskimi promieniami słońca, ale nie złapał nawet skrawka materiału. Niepewnie uchylił jedno oko i dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie leżał bez żadnego przykrycia, które w całości musiał zgarnąć Sasuke. Zapewne stosunkowo niedawno, bo to właśnie odczuwalny na ciele chłód był czynnikiem, który w dość brutalny sposób obudził Uzumakiego. Rzucił śpiącemu kochankowi mordercze spojrzenie, z tęsknotą wpatrując się w ciepłą pościel, która była poza zasięgiem jego dłoni. No tak, pora wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości.

Mężczyzna niechętnie westchnął, ale po chwili bezczynnego leżenia, kiedy sytuacja nie uległa zmianie, w końcu z oporem zwlekł się z łóżka. Przeciągnął się, tylko nieznacznie się krzywiąc, gdy kości aż nieprzyjemnie strzeliły w ramach protestu. Oczywiście, że z ogromną ochotą rzuciłby się na materac i wylegiwał się jeszcze przez dobrych kilka godzin, ale głód okazał się silniejszy. Tak więc, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sypialni, aby przygotować jakieś prowizoryczne śniadanie. Co prawda mistrzem patelni nie był, ale co nieco zjadliwego potrafił przyrządzić. Zwłaszcza jeśli miał do dyspozycji różnorodność składników w uchihowej kuchni.

Zanim Uzumaki opuścił pokój, zgarnął jeszcze z podłogi swoją bieliznę. Wszystko robił najciszej jak potrafił, aby nie zbudzić śpiącego kochanka. Cóż, wyrwany ze snu Sasuke, to wściekły Sasuke, a po tak przyjemnym wieczorze Naruto naprawdę nie miał ochoty się sprzeczać. Właściwie to kłótnia była ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej by pomyślał, kiedy w głowie wciąż przewijały mu się obrazy z nocy. Tak więc spokojnie wyszedł z sypialni, lekko zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym odbił najpierw do łazienki. Długo tam nie zabawił — wziął szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic, niedbale wytarł ciało czystym, białym ręcznikiem i założył jedynie bokserki, które wcześniej zabrał z pokoju. Dopiero po tym względnym doprowadzeniu się do ładu, udał się w końcu do kuchni.

Naruto nie miał żadnego problemu, aby zlokalizować potrzebne rzeczy. Nie był u Sasuke pierwszy raz i wiedział mniej więcej w jakiej szafce schowane były naczynia, przyprawy lub suche produkty spożywcze. Z łatwością odnalazł patelnię i mały garnek, po czym oba przedmioty umieścił na blacie wyspy — przy jednym z jej węższych końców umieszczona była płyta indukcyjna, a przy szerszym boku stały trzy krzesła barowe w kolorze kości słoniowej. Niby sam nie miał takich luksusów u siebie w mieszkaniu, ale nie potrzebował nowoczesnej technologii, aby przyrządzić jadalny posiłek, ale i bez tego dawał sobie świetnie radę! Rzadko kiedy jadał na mieście, bo mimo że nie posiadał wybitnego talentu kulinarnego, to lubił gotować. To go odprężało i wprawiało w pozytywny nastrój, który niekiedy psuł kochanek, gdy obrażał się na cały świat. Bo _ojciec_. Bez dwóch zdań dyrektor teatru nie był najlepszym tematem do rozmów, bo nie dość, że Uchiha stawał się wtedy bardziej drażliwy, to jeszcze obrywało się też Uzumakiemu, choćby przez samo to, że chciał pomóc w szukaniu wyjścia z sytuacji. Nie przejmować się — źle, próbować załagodzić sprawę — również niedobrze. Jednak zdążył przywyknąć do zmiennych humorów mężczyzny, który koniec końców dawał się przekupić amatorskim przygotowaniem ulubionej potrawy — onigiri. Sasuke nie omieszkał się skomentować pierwszych efektów zmagań kochanka w wykonaniu tej jakże trudnej przekąski. Co tu ukrywać, Naruto nie grzeszył zdolnościami artystycznymi, a w połączeniu z brakiem wprawy w gotowaniu, zdarzało się, że danie nie zawsze prezentowało się najlepiej. Ale Uzumaki się starał! Jako że też przepadał za nadziewanymi kuleczkami ryżu, to dość często ćwiczył przyrządzanie tego dania, aby z czasem dojść do perfekcji. I zaimponować _partnerowi_ , rzecz jasna. Chciał pokazać temu draniowi, że był w stanie zrobić idealne onigiri. Najlepsze, jakie Uchiha kiedykolwiek jadł. Tak czy inaczej nie doczekał się słów uznania, ale wiedział, że drugiemu mężczyźnie smakowało to, co gotował — w innym przypadku jedzenie nie zostałoby nawet tknięte. To mu w pełni wystarczyło i dlatego nie widział powodu, przez który nie mógłby skorzystać z kuchni gospodarza w celu przygotowania skromnego śniadania. Z miejsca podarował sobie ramen, bo kochanek nie lubił tej konkretnej zupy, więc postawił wszystko na równie tradycyjny ryż i smażoną rybę.

Naruto, zanim przystąpił do kucharzenia, uszykował sobie gorącą herbatę, bo — o dziwo — nie mógł znaleźć kawy. Dopiero po przyrządzeniu napoju zabrał się za szukanie ryżu, który na szczęście leżał na wierzchu i obyło się bez otwierania wszystkich szafek. Przestawił opakowanie na wyspę, aby mieć je pod ręką, a następnie w końcu przeprowadził bezwzględny atak na lodówkę gospodarza.

Na szybko przejrzał zawartość chłodziarki, w której na szczęście odnalazł główny element śniadania — rybę, po czym zabrał się za poszukiwanie przypraw. Potrzebne składniki na całe szczęście mieściły się w jednej szafce, dzięki czemu szybko i sprawnie mógł przystąpić do gotowania. Czując się jak u siebie, położył patelnię na płycie, polał jej powierzchnię olejem i czekał, aż tłuszcz się rozgrzeje. Kiedy w końcu kawałki węgorza wylądowały w naczyniu, Naruto w spokoju mógł dopić, zapewne już chłodny, napój. Nawet wysunął rękę, aby złapać w dłoń kubek, który odłożył na wyspie w nieznacznej odległości od kuchenki, ale nie wyczuł żadngo przedmiotu. Zdezorientowany przeniósł wzrok z patelni na drugi koniec blatu i dosłownie na ułamek sekundy zastygł, gdy zauważył siedzącego na stołku gospodarza domu. Zaraz jednak się zaperzył, kiedy spostrzegł, że Sasuke, jak gdyby nigdy nic pił jego herbatę!

— Drań jeden — fuknął pod nosem. Rozzłościł się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Uchiha wykrzywił usta w perfidnym uśmieszku. — Kto by pomyślał: wielki dupek, złodziej herbaty — rzucił, splatając ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Kątem oka zerknął na smażącą się rybę i dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że kompletnie zapomniał o ryżu. Chwilowo ignorując obecność Sasuke, szybko wypłukał ziarna, po czym w odpowiedniej proporcji umieścił je w garnku z wodą, do której dodał trochę masła. I gotowe! Przy najbliższej okazji powinien podziękować matce, że nauczyła go tradycyjnego gotowania tej potrawy, bo w żadnej szafce nie znalazł błyskawicznego ryżu w torebkach, które wystarczy włożyć do naczynia z zagotowaną wodą, a nie bawić się w jakieś odmierzanie, płukanie i inne, zajmujące czas, niepotrzebne czynności.

— Wyspałem się, dzięki że pytasz — odparł, zwracając na siebie uwagę partnera. Zachowanie Naruto w jakiś sposób go bawiło, ale jednocześnie sprawiało, że był w stanie zmienić swoje myślenie. Że mógłby naprawdę wziąć pod uwagę to, aby ta marna imitacja związku przestałaby być jedynie układem, w którym ograniczali się do nieregularnych spotkań. Bo z Uzumakim wszystko było proste — nawet takie zwyczajne poranki okazywały się niezwykle przyjemne i aż miało się ochotę wstać z łóżka, zjeść śniadanie o normalnej porze, a później… później wspólnie poleniuchować. Niemniej jednak nie wyobrażał sobie na miejscu kochanka kobiety, życiowej partnerki czy — o zgrozo! — żony. Aż wzdrygnął się na myśl, że kiedyś sytuacja może się właśnie tak przedstawiać, że to Sakura będzie przygotowywać mu posiłki, dbać o dom i sprawiać wrażenie zarazem idealnej gospodyni domowej, jak i przyszłej matki jego dzieci.

— No chyba coś nie bardzo — stwierdził Naruto, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Strasznie się krzywisz — dodał i sięgnął po drewnianą łopatkę, aby przewrócić rybę na drugą stronę. Czasami zastanawiał się, co kryło się pod tą czarną czupryną, czego Sasuke mu nie mówił. Był całkowicie pewny, że ten po prostu omijał wyznanie prawdy szerokim łukiem. Oczywiście mężczyzna nie miał bladego pojęcia o co mogło się rozchodzić, ale niekiedy mimika partnera utwierdzała go w tym przekonaniu. Uchiha nie raz i nie dwa krzywił się na usłyszenie najmniejszej wzmianki o ojcu, zbywał tematy odnoszące się do ich relacji, nie chciał rozmawiać o niestabilnej przyszłości z kochankiem na boku. Życie idealne, nie ma co.

Dlatego też Uzumaki domyślał się, co zaraz padnie.

— Wątpię, żebyś dalej się szczerzył jak głupek, mając takiego ojca — prychnął Sasuke.

No tak. Naruto wiedział, że właśnie po raz kolejny usłyszy jakieś marne kłamstwo z Fugaku w roli głównej. Widocznie partner nieco się przeliczył i nie brał pod uwagę, że Uzumaki mógł się już uodpornić na powtarzające się teksty o stanowczym i przywiązanym do tradycji ojcu.

— Uwierz, że także w _to_ wątpię — mruknął, po czym nacisnął przycisk wyłączający płytę indykcujną. Czasami zapominał, że gotowanie na tym urządzeniu szło o wiele sprawniej niż na normalnej kuchence gazowej.

Uchiha nie skomentował odpowiedzi Uzumakiego w żaden sposób. Siedział i po prostu patrzył, jak mężczyzna krząta się po kuchni, przygotowuje dwie porcje śniadania, jak bezbłędnie odnajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu. Naruto nie sprawiał wrażenia tylko kochanka, ale kogoś, kto jednak zdołał wtargnąć do życia Sasuke i całkiem szybko i przyjemnie się w nim rozgościć. Zwyczajnie tutaj pasował.

Po dłuższej chwili Uzumaki w końcu położył przed Uchihą miskę ryżu i talerz z rybą, na co ten powiedział krótkie „dzięki", z pewną dozą ostrożności przyglądając się daniu. Nie widząc nic niepokojącego, rozłamał pałeczki, ale z jedzeniem zaczekał, aż Naruto zajmie miejsce. Dopiero kiedy mężczyzna usiadł tuż obok niego, w milczeniu zaczęli przeżuwać kolejne kęsy.

Pierwszy raz od dawna kompletnie nie wiedzieli, co mogliby powiedzieć, aby w jakiś sposób przerwać ciszę. Jakby nie patrzeć już poprzednie spotkanie miało być tym ostatnim, a tu proszę, w sobotni poranek siedzieli ramię w ramię w kuchni i w spokoju jedli śniadanie, jakby było to najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

Niestety nie było. I obaj doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Mimo wszystko trudno było nagle porzucić coś, co trwało od sześciu miesięcy, a czego nie miało się ochoty kończyć. Gdyby było inaczej, Sasuke w życiu nie zgodziłby się na wyjazd do Sendai, aby jak jakaś normalna para zakochanych oglądać przekwitające drzewa wiśni. Gdyby było inaczej, Naruto nie pchałby się w związek z osobą, która na dłuższą metę nie mogła zapewnić mu niczego — nawet tego, że ponownie się spotkają. Ale Uzumaki chciał wierzyć, że będzie dobrze i póki nic nie wskazywało na dramatyczne zakończenie, tak właśnie myślał. W końcu Uchiha mu uległ, zdecydował się pojechać z nim do innej prefektury i wziąć udział w Hanami. Jako że Święto Kwitnącej Wiśni akurat dla niego znaczyło bardzo wiele, to tym bardziej cieszył się jak dziecko, że ponownie przyjdzie mu celebrować ten dzień w obecności bliskiej osoby. Choćby miało być to ich ostatnim, wspólnym wspomnieniem — a przynajmniej tak sobie Naruto wmawiał. W przeciwieństwie do Sasuke nie musiał spełniać kolejnych, kosmicznych wymagań ojca, nie musiał kontynuować historii klanu, nie musiał żyć rodzinną przeszłością. Mógł robić tylko to, na co naprawdę miał ochotę, z własnej woli, nie przymusu. Zdecydowanie się różnili pod tym względem.

Mimo tego Uzumaki nie żałował. Nie, kiedy wszystko wydawało się układać. Nawet wizja Fugaku gardzącego homoseksualistami nie była w stanie zepsuć mu dobrego humoru.

— I co się tak szczerzysz? — zapytał Uchiha.

Naruto zerknął na mężczyznę, a kiedy spostrzegł, że ten zjadł całą porcję, jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął.

— Po prostu — odparł i wgapił się w swój talerz z ledwo napoczętą rybą. Skubnął pałeczkami kolejny kawałek i wpakował sobie go do ust razem z porządną porcją ryżu.

— Tylko się nie udław — prychnął Sasuke, widząc pośpiech partnera.

— A co, martwisz się? — przekomarzał się, będąc aż za bardzo świadomym, że Uchiha i tak by się nie przyznał.

— Nie chcę mieć trupa w kuchni — stwierdził i wstał ze stołka, aby odłożyć puste naczynia do zmywarki.

— Wrzuć do zlewu — zaczął Naruto, kiedy przełknął kolejny kęs ryby. — Jak skończę, to pozmywam — dodał. Nie widział sensu w uruchamianiu zmywarki specjalnie dla dwóch talerzy i garnka, a przy sprzątaniu po posiłku przynajmniej trochę się porusza.

Sasuke skinął głową i zanim kochanek zdążył coś dopowiedzieć, opuścił pomieszczenie. Wcześniej poleniuchował w łóżku, zjadł nawet nie takie złe śniadanie, więc przyszedł czas na prysznic. Co prawda planował się wykąpać przed posiłkiem, ale że dość późno się obudził, a Naruto kończył gotować, odłożył tę czynność w czasie. Z niewielkim uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach wszedł do łazienki. Wyglądało na to, że nic nie zepsuje wyjątkowo relaksującej soboty. Teoretycznie nie zepsułoby, gdyby tylko Uchiha sprawdził nieodebrane połączenia na telefonie.

Uzumaki wsłuchał się w ciszę panującą w kuchni, w kąt odrzucając myśli o tym, że z Sasuke nie mieli szans stworzyć normalnego związku. Samym zamartwianiem się i tak niczego by nie wskórał, a chyba nie miał sił po raz kolejny przechodzić przez rozmową, z której partner by się wykręcił. Łatwiej było po prostu cieszyć się ulotnością chwili tak jak spadającymi płatkami kwiatów wiśni.

Kiedy Naruto skończył maltretować swoje śniadanie, zgarnął z blatu naczynia i zmienił stanowisko. Stanął przy zlewie i mimowolnie wykonał gest, jakby chciał zakasać rękawy — cóż, zazwyczaj, gdy zmywał, nie robił tego w bokserkach. Przeważnie brał się za sprzątanie mieszkania dopiero po pracy, więc nic dziwnego, że z przyzwyczajenia próbował podwinąć bluzę. Pokręcił głową, po czym całkowicie skupił się jedynie na czyszczeniu tych kilku talerzy. Tak go to pochłonęło, że nie zarejestrował, kiedy kochanek wrócił do kuchni. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna usiadł na blacie szafki obok zlewu, Uzumaki zerknął na niego kątem oka. Zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok, aby za bardzo się nie rozpraszać. Uchiha… _uch, co za drań!_ Sasuke sprawiał wrażenie, jakby samym wyglądem chciał doprowadzić Naruto na skraj wytrzymałości i wystawić na próbę jego cierpliwość. Lekko potargane, wilgotne kosmyki nieznacznie przyklejały mu się do twarzy, ale i tak całą swoją uwagę skupiało to bijące pewnością siebie spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Ale przez te kilka sekund Uzumaki zdążył przyjrzeć się torowi kropelek, które spływały z mokrych, czarnych włosów wzdłuż szyi… klatki piersiowej i ginęły w materiale niedbale zawiązanego szlafroka. Uparcie walczył ze sobą, żeby ponownie, tym razem bardzo dokładnie, nie zbadać wzrokiem sylwetki Sasuke, który zdawał się nie przejmować nagłym brakiem skoncentrowania u kochanka.

 _Drań. Prawdziwy, podły drań._

— Masz jakieś plany na popołudnie? — rzucił Uchiha, uważnie obserwując mężczyznę. Nie żeby specjalnie chciał go kusić, co to to nie! Po prostu czasami czerpał niezdrową satysfakcję z, rzecz jasna, _niecelowego_ wprawiania Uzumakiego w zakłopotanie.

— A jeśli mam, to co? — odparł pytaniem Naruto, kiedy w końcu odłożył na prowizoryczną, składaną suszarkę ostatni talerz i zakręcił kurek. Wytarł dłonie w ręcznik kuchenny i dopiero wtedy zerknął na Sasuke, za wszelką cenę starając się utrzymać wzrok na wysokości jego twarzy.

Uchiha wzruszył ramionami i już miał zamiar pokusić się o jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, gdy, ku jego zaskoczeniu, rozległ się dzwonek.

— Spodziewasz się kogoś? — zapytał Uzumaki, szczerze zdziwiony możliwością wizyty jakiejkolwiek osoby. Jakby nie patrzeć nie minęła nawet dziesiąta, a była przecież sobota.

— Nie — stwierdził mężczyzna i zsunął się z blatu. Najchętniej nie przejąłby się dzwonkiem, ale jeśli to był jego ojciec, to by mu tego nie darował. Zdecydowanie. Najwyżej nie wpuści go do mieszkania. Zresztą, sam pewnie nie będzie chciał wejść, jeśli zobaczy nieogarniętego syna. — Nie ruszaj się stąd — dodał jeszcze, zanim wyszedł z kuchni.

Naruto tylko skinął głową i obrócił się przodem do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Jak na szpilkach wyczekiwał momentu otworzenia drzwi, aby spróbować wyłapać głos przybysza. Niestety przeliczył się — głosu nie usłyszał, ale za to do kuchni, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wpadła kobieta.

— Sakura, nie… — Uzumaki usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Uchihy, a później odgłos towarzyszący trzaśnięciu drzwi, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Co, do cholery, robiła tu kobieta?! — Mówiłem ci coś — wyjaśnił Sasuke, patrząc to na zaskoczoną Sakurę, to na zdezorientowanego Naruto. _Pięknie, po prostu pięknie!_

— Daj spokój, nic się nie stało — zbagatelizowała Haruno, przy okazji w lekceważącym geście machnęła ręką. Powoli zlustrowała sylwetkę kochanka narzeczonego, a Uzumaki odnosił wrażenie, jakby kobieta wręcz pożerała go wzrokiem. — Haruno Sakura — przedstawiła się, gdy podeszła do przeciwległej strony wyspy. Wychyliła się przez blat i podała rękę wciąż zszokowanemu Naruto.

— Ta, miło mi — wydukał, zastanawiając się co się w ogóle działo. Może jeszcze spał? Zaraz się obudzi i stwierdzi, że to tylko mało przyjemny sen? — Na… Uzumaki Naruto — poprawił się, omal nie popełniając gafy z dzieciństwa. — A pani to kto?

Sakura roześmiała się, słysząc to pytanie, i pokręciła głową.

— Nawet się nie waż — wysyczał Sasuke. Przecież nie mogła go ot tak wydać, mieli układ!

— Raczej to ja powinnam pytać, co niemal nagi, przystojny mężczyzna robi u mojego narzeczonego — wyznała, nie przejmując się gniewem Uchihy. I tak wylatywała do Francji na najbliższe pół roku i ani razu nie zobaczy przez ten okres przyszłego męża.

Naruto zatkało. Dosłownie. Słowo „narzeczony" krążyło mu nieprzyjemnie po głowie i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. To Sasuke miał narzeczoną?

— Sakura, wyjdź — warknął gospodarz. Nie spodziewał się takiej akcji po Haruno. Do tej pory wszystko wydawało się działać w najlepsze, nie utrudniali sobie życia, nie czepiali się o _przygodnych_ kochanków, przecież i tak im na sobie nie zależało i nie mieli zamiaru szczerze się deklarować w aranżowane małżeństwo. A tymczasem…

— Przyszłam się z tobą pożegnać, kochanie — ostatnie słowo powiedziała aż za bardzo przesłodzonym głosem. — Ojciec stwierdził, że przed lotem powinnam się z tobą spotkać, więc mnie podwiózł. Nie dziękuj, że cię kryję — dodała i odwróciła się, po czym ruszyła do wyjścia z mieszkania, nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź.

Uchiha jedynie zarejestrował odgłos zamykanych drzwi, ale bardziej przejmował się tym, co aktualnie musiało dziać się w głowie Uzumakiego. Obszedł wyspę i stanął naprzeciw mężczyzny, opierając się o szafkę.

— Masz narzeczoną? — zapytał Naruto, z pozoru spokojnie, ale przez jego głos przebijał się ból.

Sasuke, trochę za szybko, wbił wzrok w niebieskie tęczówki, które w tym momencie wyrażały dosłownie wszystko: złość, gniew, rozczarowanie, smutek i niedowierzanie. Przecież specjalnie nie powiedział mężczyźnie o Sakurze, bo wiedział, jak ten zareaguje. W końcu miała to być przygoda tylko na jedną noc, a wyszło tak, że się przeciągnęło na znacznie dłużej.

— Mam — odparł.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że serce Uzumakiego niemal się zatrzymało. Już od dawna wiedział, że nie powinien przywiązywać się do Uchihy, że było im razem aż za dobrze, że kiedyś, prędzej czy później, wszystko by się zepsuło. Tyle tylko, że nie wyobrażał sobie takiego efektownego zakończenia. Nie miał pojęcia czy bardziej miał ochotę rozryczeć się, o ironio, jak jakaś zdradzona panienka czy doskoczyć do Sasuke i pięścią wyrazić swój gniew. Nie wiedział nic. W głowie miał jedynie pustkę, zdawał się rejestrować tylko poszczególne wyrazy, a nie całe zdania.

— To nie tak… — zaczął tłumaczyć Uchiha. Zaklął pod nosem na Haruno, która w mało wyszukany sposób zniszczyła to, co pozwalało mu jako tako żyć i czuć chociaż namiastkę wolności od wymagań ojca.

— A jak, co?! — krzyknął Naruto. Mimo że to on był kochankiem, że koniec końców to Sakura powinna czuć się zdradzona, a nie on, to nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Sasuke posunie się do takiego kłamstwa. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał, zapewne, aby wcisnąć mu kolejne oszustwa. W tym momencie nienawidził go. Wydawało się, jakby wspólnie spędzone pół roku w mig odeszło w zapomnienie, całkowicie przekreślone przez poznanie prawdy. Nie liczyło się to, co między nimi było, bo tak na dobrą sprawę mogła to być jedynie jego nadinterpretacja. Jednak w końcu się dowiedział, dlaczego Uchiha zawsze zbywał tematy związku i nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły ze swojego życia. Dlaczego zawsze urywał rozmowy związane z Fugaku, który to zapewne cieszył się, że syneczek znalazł idealną narzeczoną. Może przez cały ten czas Sasuke starał się zataić wszelkie fakty związane z Sakurą, aby w jakiś sposób go chronić, ale to nie było rozwiązanie problemu! Czy Uchiha niczego nie widział?!

 _Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę. Nienawidzę!_

Te słowa odbijały się w głowie Naruto niczym echo, gdy ostatecznie dopuścił do myśli, że to on, przez cały ten czas, był „tym trzecim". W dalszym ciągu szeroko otworzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w swojego kochanka, nie mogąc pojąć, dlaczego Sasuke nic mu nie powiedział. Nawet w tym momencie zdawał się niczym nie przejmować i Uzumaki był niemal pewien, że nie usłyszy żadnych wyjaśnień. Nie od Uchihy. Nie od tego dupka. _Nienawidzę cię!_ Naruto tak bardzo chciał wykrzyczeć Sasuke w twarz, co o nim myślał w danej chwili, ale ani jedno słowo nie potrafiło przejść mu przez ściśnięte gardło. Stał więc tak, w kuchni partnera, patrząc, jak ten przewiercał go na wskroś czarnymi tęczówkami.

— Naruto — zaczął ponownie spokojnie mężczyzna. Z jednej strony chciał wszystko wyjaśnić, zdradzić dlaczego ukrywał przed kochankiem informację o narzeczonej, ale z drugiej… przypuszczał, że Uzumaki i tak go nie wysłucha. Przez te sześć miesięcy zdążył przywyknąć do obecności Naruto w swoim życiu i praktycznie poznał jego różne zachowania. Dlatego też przypuszczał, że był u niego spalony. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby walczył, a duma, żeby dał sobie spokój, bo czy od początku nie o to chodziło? Żeby ostatecznie zakończyli tę marną imitację związku i obaj zajęli się własnymi sprawami?

Dla Uzumakiego na chwilę obecną jego własne imię brzmiało w tych ustach jak obelga. Wzdrygnął się, zauważając, że Uchiha odepchnął się od blatu i zbliżył się do niego, a on sam mało dyskretnie cofnął się o kilka kroków. _Następne kłamstwa?_

— Ty… — fuknął Naruto, kiedy za plecami wyczuł szafki tworzące wyspę w kuchni Sasuke. Miejsce, w którym tyle razy był, które niejeden raz odwiedził, nagle wydawało mu się obce. Miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, byleby tylko nie musieć dłużej patrzeć w te ciemne oczy. Nie chciał widzieć Uchihy, nie w tym momencie, powinien najpierw wszystko ułożyć sobie w głowie, żeby później, już na spokojnie, załatwić tę sprawę z kochankiem… byłym kochankiem?

— Nigdy niczego ci nie obiecałem — wyznał prędko mężczyzna, jakby chciał się oczyścić z zarzutów i tego, że przez kilka miesięcy ukrywał przed kochankiem fakt posiadania narzeczonej. — To był jedynie przypadek — dodał jeszcze. Kiedy sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, zaklął, wiedząc, że nie zabrzmiało to za dobrze. Przynajmniej w jego sytuacji.

— Słucham? — zapytał Naruto, ale nie oczekiwał, że rozmówca powtórzy swoją wypowiedź. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdyby dzisiaj nie przyszła, to dalej byś mnie okłamywał? — rzucił, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy stał tak przed Sasuke praktycznie nago, bo założoną miał jedynie bieliznę. Pomyśleć, że dosłownie przed momentem sytuacja mogła skończyć się kompletnie inaczej, a oni, zamiast się kłócić, w całkowicie inny sposób wykorzystaliby wolny poranek.

— Tak bym tego nie ujął — odparł. Bo najlepszą obroną jest atak. Szkoda, że takimi zagrywkami nie zyska przychylności Uzumakiego. Tylko że… naprawdę nie potrafił zdobyć się na wyrażenie uczuć, których nawet do końca nie był pewien i o istnienie których nigdy by siebie nie posądził.

— To jak? Co? Może łaskawie wyjaśnisz, co to wszystko dla ciebie znaczyło czy znowu unikniesz tłumaczenia, bo jestem tylko _głupim młotkiem_? — warknął. Miał dość. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie leniwą sobotę, kiedy w końcu mogli odpocząć od prób i namolnego personelu, który skakał wokół nich, aby wszystko jak najlepiej dopracować przed głównym występem.

— Nie — powiedział, a jego głos ostatecznie pozostał chłodny i stanowczy. No tak, jak się wali, to po całości.

Uzumaki jedynie skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, po czym obojętnie wzruszył ramionami i rzucił:

— Jak sobie chcesz, będę się zbierać.

Ku niezadowoleniu Naruto, Sasuke jednak nic już nie powiedział. Cóż, nie to, żeby mężczyzna liczył na gorące wyznanie czy prośbę, aby został. Miał po prostu tę głupią nadzieję, że Uchiha mimo wszystko postanowi jakoś się wytłumaczyć, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie zrobił nic, by go zatrzymać. Dlatego też Uzumaki czym prędzej przeszedł do sypialni, w której odnalazł swoje rzeczy mało artystycznie rozrzucone na podłodze. Zaskakując nawet siebie szybkością, z jaką się ubrał, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, postanawiając na nic nie patrzeć. Równie sprawnie pokonał całą długość korytarza i, kiedy liczył na brak żadnej konfrontacji, zauważył w drzwiach od kuchni sylwetkę kochanka. Bez żadnego słowa minął go, a następnie założył buty i zarzucił kurtkę na plecy. Już miał wychodzić, gdy usłyszał jeszcze głos Sasuke.

— To nie musi się tak skończyć — powiedział mężczyzna.

Naruto zerknął na niego przez ramię i smutno pokręcił głową, za wszelką cenę tłumiąc histeryczny śmiech. Po krótkim ataku złości, kiedy najchętniej rzuciłby się na partnera z pięściami, przyszedł moment na niedowierzanie i wyparcie faktu bycia „trzecim" z pamięci. Wiedział też, że dopiero później będzie żałował przebiegu sytuacji, ale to nie w tej chwili. W dalszym ciągu przez szok przebijał się gniew, więc mruknął tylko nic nieznaczącą odpowiedź i opuścił mieszkanie kochanka, trzaskając drzwiami.

 _Oczywiście, że nie._

Nic nie musiało skończyć się w ten sposób, gdyby nie prawda, jaką zataił przed nim Uchiha. Jednak wielce prawdopodobne, że wtedy do niczego również by nie doszło. Uzumaki zaklął pod nosem, kiedy zbiegał ze schodów, od razu darując sobie jazdę windą. Musiał znaleźć ujście dla złości, żeby czasami nie wyładować się na niewinnej osobie.

Zdecydowanie inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten dzień.


	7. Bo wciąż pamiętam

**7\. Bo wciąż pamiętam**

Weekend minął Naruto zdecydowanie za szybko — był już poniedziałek i jechał właśnie do pracy, w której niestety nie uda mu się uniknąć Sasuke. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zachowa się w jego obecności, gdy w końcu poznał prawdę i wiedział, że dla Uchihy był jedynie tymczasową zabawką, którą ten by wyrzucił po znudzeniu się. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien przywiązywać się do kochanka, że miał tę świadomość, że to tylko przygodny seks i nic więcej. Ale stało się. Wpadł po uszy i nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci wspomnień związanych z osobą, która go zwyczajnie oszukała i to w tak brutalny sposób. Prędzej zniósłby zwykłe rozstanie, że nie wyszło, że to nie to, że coś równie innego, banalnego… ale nie był w stanie zaakceptować tego, że okazał się jedynie „tym trzecim". I pomyśleć, że jak gdyby nigdy nic zakochał się w najpospolitszym dupku.

Czując napływającą złość, zupełnie bez udziału woli uderzył pięścią w kierownicę. Zreflektował się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał głośny dźwięk klaksonu. Westchnął i skupił się na prowadzeniu auta, aby w jakiś sposób odrzucić od siebie niechciane myśli. W końcu nie miał zamiaru dać się zwariować albo, co gorsza, spowodować wypadek. Tak więc jechał w kompletnej ciszy, z miejsca darując sobie słuchanie piosenek, które to niezwykle zachęcały do życia lub opowiadały o tym, jak ważnym uczuciem była miłość. Na pewno. Zwłaszcza ta jednostronna, która nie miała żadnych szans na powodzenie. I oczywiście między gejami, nietolerowanymi przez sporą część społeczeństwa.

Po niezwykle długich i męczących minutach Uzumakiemu ostatecznie udało się dojechać do pracy w jednym kawałku. Mimo złego humoru powstrzymał się przed zwyzywaniem ochroniarza, który jak zwykle sprawdzał mu legitymację, bo przecież mężczyzna był niewinny. To Naruto miał problem, że mimo krótkiego weekendu, nie zdążył pogodzić się z sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Czy też z jakiej już wybrnął, bo raczej nie widział tego, aby radośnie i w podskokach wrócić do Sasuke z podkulonym ogonem. I w ogóle to jeszcze go przeprosić, bo niby jak śmiał się przejąć jakąś tam narzeczoną.

Tyle tylko, że to nie była „jakaś tam narzeczona", ale narzeczona Uchihy. I ten fakt bolał Uzumakiego najbardziej, mimo że nie mógł nic z tym zrobić lub, aktualnie rzecz jasna, nawet nie chciał. Jakby nie patrzeć on niczym nie zawinił, no chyba że zakochaniem się w Sasuke.

Ponownie, tak samo jak w piątek, Naruto dość szybko zaparkował na swoim ulubionym miejscu, po czym, już znacznie sprawniej, opuścił auto. Tym razem nie rozkoszował się słońcem, ciepłem czy bezchmurnym niebem — po wyjściu z pojazdu skierował się prosto do głównych drzwi teatru. Po przekroczeniu progu uśmiechnął się szeroko, przynajmniej udając, że miał głęboko w poważaniu wydarzenia z soboty. Przecież nie pokaże przy Sasuke swoich słabości, że naprawdę przejął się Sakurą czy tym, że zwyczajnie został potraktowany jako zabawka na chwilę. Co to to nie. Miał też swoją dumę, co prawda nie tak wielką jak Uchiha, i choćby musiał znosić obecność shite dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, to podoła. W końcu to była jego praca i powinien umieć oddzielać życie zawodowe od prywatnego, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało do momentu, w którym nie zauważył byłego kochanka w garderobie. Nie powstrzymał się od rzucenia mu morderczego spojrzenia, ale nie zrobił niczego ponad to. Niemal natychmiast przemknął do przebieralni, żeby wcisnąć się w dresy i we względnym spokoju pójść na próbę. Na początku, kiedy jeszcze nie pogłębił znajomości z Sasuke, był w stanie znosić jego obecność na scenie, więc nadchodzące, wspólne ćwiczenia nie powinny okazać się kompletną klapą. W końcu Naruto jakoś przetrwa. Jakoś.

 **VvV**

Uzumaki, gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość, już dawno przyznałby sobie medal za cierpliwość. Okazywanie spokoju w towarzystwie osoby, którą najchętniej sprałoby się na kwaśne jabłko, było nie lada wyczynem. Naruto autentycznie się zdziwił, gdy po wyjściu na scenę i stanięciu obok Sasuke, samą siłą woli powstrzymał się od podzielenia się z shite pewnymi, _mocnymi_ argumentami. Oczywiście uosobieniem argumentu „A" był prawy sierpowy, a „B", „C" i kolejne znalazłby ujście w posłużeniu się kataną. Zdecydowanie. Choć chyba było coś innego, co powinno zacząć martwić mężczyznę, a mianowicie nagłe zwiększenie zainteresowania przemocą. Uzumaki od zawsze był porywczy i mało kiedy zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów, ale wiedział, że rozmyślanie o użyciu siły do niczego go nie doprowadzi. Zapewne nawet nie zdobyłby się na to, aby wykonać jakiś banalny cios czy uderzyć Uchihę z przysłowiowego liścia. Nie potrafił. Sasuke mógłby się nadstawić i oczekiwać ataku, ale Naruto prędzej popadłby w atak histerii aniżeli przyłożył z pięści komuś, kto mimo wszystko wciąż dużo dla niego znaczył.

Niemniej jednak próba przebiegała nawet sprawnie i ani po nim, ani po byłym kochanku nie było widać, że w weekend coś mogło pójść nie tak. Że wręcz się pokłócili czy też raczej Naruto co nieco wygarnął Sasuke. Obaj grali tak, jakby nic złego między nimi się nie wydarzyło, jakby nigdy nie przekroczyli określonej granicy i wciąż byli dla siebie jedynie scenicznymi partnerami.

Właśnie Uzumaki miał zamiar wstać i kolejnym gestem sprowokować reakcję shite, kiedy ze strony widowni rozległ się stanowczy głos dyrektora.

— Przerwa! — krzyknął Fugaku, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę pracowników. — Piętnaście, może dwadzieścia minut i wracamy do tej samej sceny — zarządził, a cały personel odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się z krótkiego odpoczynku.

Naruto od razu wycofał się z głównej sceny na podest i przeszedł do garderoby. Potrzebował chwili spokoju, aby pomyśleć. Podczas gdy na sali momentalnie pozostali pracownicy podzielili się na grupki i oddali głośnym dyskusjom, jakby było to najważniejsze zajęcie na świecie. Kiedy tylko mężczyzna znalazł się w pokoju, zaległ na kanapie i przymknął oczy. Zasnąć nie zaśnie, ale wiedział, że jeśli straciłby poczucie czasu, to ktoś na pewno by po niego przyszedł.

W głowie Uzumakiego… cóż, jego umysł wariował i walczył między dwoma sprzecznościami. W dalszym ciągu było coś, co ciągnęło go do Uchihy, ale stanowczo odstraszyła go Haruno. Jakby nie patrzeć, to Sasuke miał już wybiegające w przyszłość plany, w których dla niego nie było miejsca. Z tym, że przez całe pół roku kochanek nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób przejął się zdradzaniem narzeczonej. Zaraz jednak Naruto pokręcił głową, bo nie spodobał mu się kierunek, w którym podążały jego myśli. Zupełnie jakby próbował usprawiedliwić zachowanie shite, co było absurdalne. Zwłaszcza po informacji, jaką otrzymał w prezencie na „pokojowe" zakończenie związku.

— Dorośli od siedmiu boleści — zakpił pod nosem, na siłę wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu. Niespiesznie uchylił powieki i sapnął niemal bezgłośnie, gdy zauważył siedzącego przy toaletce Sasuke. Mężczyzna, jak zwykle zresztą, palił papierosa i zdawał się niczym nie przejmować. Nawet tym, że przebywał w pomieszczeniu z osobą, której sprawił ogromny ból, ale taka już była ich szara rzeczywistość, do której przeważnie razem wracali po udanym weekendzie. Jednak bajka musiała się kiedyś skończyć.

Naruto miał zamiar się zebrać, aby z powrotem przejść na salę, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Uchihy.

— Wciąż jedziesz do Sendai? — zapytał, obracając się na krześle w stronę shitezure.

— Tak. Jeśli chodzi o Hanami to nic się nie zmieniło — odparł, po czym wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Patrzył prosto w ciemne tęczówki, nie chcąc się ugiąć pod intensywnym spojrzeniem. Nie ucieknie.

— Sam? — dopytywał.

— Sam — przytaknął krótko, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby dodać. Jakby nie patrzeć pierwszy raz rozmawiał z Sasuke od czasu tej feralnej soboty i nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zachować się w jego towarzystwie. Oczywiście, że wciąż czuł do niego żal za to, że ten ukrył przed nim tak ważną informację. Gdyby tylko zdawał sobie sprawę, w co tak naprawdę zapragnął się pchać, to przemyślałby sytuację już na początku. Na pewno nie mógł stwierdzić, że ot tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bawiłby się w piąte koło u wozu. No bo czym był dla rodziny Uchiha w tamtym momencie? Co Haruno mogła o nim myśleć? Dla Sakury pewnie nie znaczył niczego więcej, jak tylko facet, który za plecami niewinnej kobiety dobierał się do jej narzeczonego, a dla rodziców kochanka… cóż, u Fugaku byłby kompletnie skończony. Nie dość, że dyrektor teatru nie omieszkałby się go obrazić aż do pięciu pokoleń wstecz, to jeszcze Uzumaki na bank straciłby wymarzoną pracę. Po prostu żyć, nie umierać.

Uchiha jedynie na moment obrócił się, aby zgasić papierosa w popielniczce, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok w twarz mężczyzny. Aż się skrzywił, gdy dostrzegł pełne rozczarowania spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie — mruknął, jakby bez udziału woli. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się co powiedział, ale nie zdążył zastanowić się nad swoim błędem, bo usłyszał odpowiedź.

— Jak? — burknął Naruto pod nosem. Lekko się przygarbił, nie mając ochoty ciągnąć tej gry. — Jakbym dowiedział się, że facet, z którym _sypiałem_ , ma narzeczoną? — zapytał w końcu. Przecież nie mogli ciągle uciekać od tego tematu, jeśli nie chcieli się prędzej czy później pożreć na scenie. Jednak reakcja Sasuke wcale go nie zaskoczyła. Można powiedzieć, że spodziewał się jej.

— Nie tutaj, młotku — odparł Uchiha. Temat nieplanowanej wizyty Sakury i rozmawianie o ich relacjach w garderobie, do której w każdym momencie ktoś mógł wejść, było złym posunięciem. W ogóle przyznanie się do tego wszystkiego na głos było wyjątkowo niewygodne.

— Oczywiście, że nie tutaj — powtórzył i okręcił się na pięcie, uważając temat za zakończony. Był głupi, że poruszył tę kwestię przy Sasuke, a mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie trzymać język za zębami. Niewątpliwie uniknęliby wtedy kolejnego nieporozumienia, które i tak skończyłoby się kłótnią, gdyby w porę nie wyszedł. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i, z postanowieniem wieczornego biegania, usiadł przy swoim filarze na głównej scenie. Zdecydowanie przemoc nie była żadną opcją pogodzenia się z rzeczywistością, a złość Naruto mógł wyrzucić z siebie podczas wysiłku. Fizyczne zmęczenie w jakiś sposób zawsze go odprężało, mimo że później dawały mu się we znaki obolałe mięśnie i wyczerpanie, to czuł się przyjemnie rozluźniony i odstresowany.

 **VvV**

O dziwo mężczyzna z każdym dniem radził sobie coraz lepiej, aby ignorować obecność byłego kochanka. Zaskakujący okazał się fakt, że ich zepsute relacje w żaden sposób nie wpłynęły na jakość ćwiczenia scenariusza i szło im tak dobrze, że mogliby wystawić sztukę już dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Fugaku oczywiście był zadowolony z efektów, zwłaszcza że w końcu zmienili układ, którego przyswojenie nie sprawiło ani Sasuke, ani tym bardziej Naruto najmniejszego problemu. Nic, tylko się cieszyć, że wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem.

Zanim się obejrzał, już wychodził z teatru po piątkowej próbie. Przez te kilka dni, które strasznie mu się dłużyły, zdobył się nawet na to, aby w miarę normalnie porozmawiać z Uchihą. „W miarę" było słowem kluczem, ale Naruto i tak podziwiał siebie za całkowite opanowanie. Jednak obaj zgodnie szerokim łukiem omijali temat feralnej soboty, nie chcąc dolewać oliwy do ognia. Wystarczyło, że raz weszli na ten niepewny grunt i omal nie przypłacili tego kolejną kłótnią. Co prawda mężczyzna liczył na jakieś wytłumaczenie ze strony byłego kochanka, ale ten nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zależało mu na wyjaśnieniu sprawy. Dlatego też Uzumaki nie naciskał — zdążył poznać Sasuke na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że w taki sposób niczego nie zmieni. Mimo że chociaż to był mu winny.

Naruto przystanął przed samochodem, aby zlokalizować kluczyki, które gdzieś wcześniej wcisnął i zwyczajnie o nich zapomniał. Sprawdził kieszenie spodni, w których był jedynie telefon, również wszelkie otwory w bluzie okazały się puste. Chwilę tak stał i dumał, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł ruch przy drzwiach budynku, a do jego uszu doszedł znajomy głos dyrektora. Spojrzał w bok i momentalnie zastygł, gdy dostrzegł idącego w jego stronę Sasuke. Przez ułamek sekundy skrzyżowali ze sobą spojrzenia, po czym młody Uchiha zatrzymał się i obejrzał na ojca.

— Sasuke, mógłbyś chwilę zaczekać? — zapytał Fugaku.

Uzumaki przyglądał się napiętej sylwetce byłego kochanka i nie umknęło mu to, że ten zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Właściwie sam zastanawiał się, co w tym momencie zrobi Sasuke — wróci do tatusia, jak grzeczny synek, czy zignoruje prośbę i dokończy to, co zaczął. Naruto odpowiedział na następne, krótkie spojrzenie, które rzucił mu mężczyzna, ale widząc jego zawahanie, pokręcił smętnie głową. Nie przejmując się już jego obecnością, położył torbę na ziemi i zaczął przeszukiwać jej kieszonki.

Sasuke kolejny raz stchórzył. Wycofał się, podkulił ogon i wrócił do Fugaku.

Mimo wciąż odczuwanego żalu, trochę bawiło to Uzumakiego, bo okazało się, że był ktoś, kto potrafił ugiąć młodego Uchihę tak, aby się nie wykręcał i praktycznie był w stanie spełnić każde żądanie tej osoby. Jednak nie takiego Sasuke pokochał — uległego, podatnego na opinie ojca i czekającego na najmniejsze skinienie Fugaku. To właśnie dla tego ciężkiego charakteru, obojętności i dystansu Naruto gotów był całkowicie oddać się mężczyźnie. Nie tylko prawda o Sakurze bolała, ale również widok upadającego Sasuke był dla niego czymś, co najchętniej wymazałby z pamięci. Na zawsze.

Kiedy wszystkie odgłosy ucichły, a Uzumaki ponownie został sam na parkingu, mężczyzna przeszedł do dalszego przeszukiwania torby. Kluczyki znalazł wplątane w dresowe spodnie, w których ćwiczył na próbie. Ciesząc się ze znaleziska, czym prędzej wpakował swoje rzeczy na siedzenie pasażera, a sam zajął miejsce po stronie kierowcy. Z racji tego, co zaszło w poprzedni weekend, wizja powrotu do pustego mieszkania nie kusiła tak bardzo jak w przypadku spotkania z Sasuke. W końcu minęło zaledwie kilka dni od feralnej soboty, a Naruto w dalszym ciągu miał problem z wyrzuceniem kochanka z pamięci. Jakby nie patrzeć przy pożegnaniu ten mówił mu, że nie musiało to się skończyć w taki sposób. Co prawda Uzumaki nie bardzo rozumiał, co miał na myśli Uchiha w tamtym momencie, ale domyślał się, że mogło to się niebezpiecznie wiązać z udawaniem, że nic złego się nie stało. Że to nic, że Sasuke zataił przed nim informacje o narzeczonej, przyszłym ślubie i idealnie zaplanowanej przyszłości. To tylko szczegóły i to na pewno Naruto wszystko wyolbrzymiał, bo kochanek prawdopodobnie nie miał oporów przed kolejną schadzką na boku.

Uzumaki przymknął oczy, aby uspokoić zszargane nerwy, po czym rozluźnił ręce, które chwilę wcześniej mocno zacisnął na kierownicy. Nie powinien tak się irytować z powodu Uchihy. Przynajmniej mógł spróbować wyrzucić z głowy myśli o kochanku na weekend, żeby ostatecznie zacząć cieszyć się nadchodzącą celebracją Hanami. Jak pomyślał o święcie w tym momencie, to aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegapił porę kwitnienia wiśni w Tokio. Z mglistych wspomnień pamiętał, że prawdopodobnie prognoza była zapowiedziana na zeszły piątek, który koniec końców spędził w pracy, a później u Sasuke. W tym wypadku nie dziwił się, że tak jakby przypadkowo umknął mu ten dość istotny szczegół.

Niemniej jednak, następnego dnia z samego rana wyruszał do Sendai. Cieszył się nie tylko z powodu Hanami, ale również dlatego, że dawno nie zapuszczał się nigdzie poza obręb Tokio. A tu proszę — dzięki kochankowi wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby wreszcie urządzić sobie małą wycieczkę do innej prefektury. Oczywiście początkowo wyjazd miał wyglądać kompletnie inaczej, ale na to Naruto już nic poradzić nie mógł. Znaczy, teoretycznie niby mógł, ale to by wymagało od niego sięgnięcia po ukryte pokłady cierpliwości, której zwyczajnie nie posiadał. Tak czy owak cieszył się z podróży - z tego, że po prostu, na chwilę wyrwie się z domu i zwiedzi inne miasto, które wielkością było niemal trzykrotnie mniejsze od Tokio. A czas i tak w dużej mierze planował spędzić na świeżym powietrzu, dlatego też wynajął hotel w zachodniej części Sendai. W internetowym przewodniku wyszukał informacje o tym, że to właśnie tam, głównie wokół gorących źródeł Akiu i Sakunami znajduje się wiele miejsc wartych odwiedzenia. Jako że zawsze słynął z tego, że wręcz lgnął do natury, nawet się nie wahał przy wyborze lokalizacji noclegu. Może w ciągu niepełnego weekendu nie uda mu się zobaczyć chociażby jednej czwartej tego, co chciał, ale wiedział, że coś na pewno zdoła zwiedzić. Inaczej nie nazywa się Uzumaki Naruto!


	8. Bo próbuję zapomnieć

**8\. Bo próbuję zapomnieć**

Po dotarciu na miejsce Naruto bez zastanowienia rzucił się na łóżko z ogromnym, miękkim materacem i zatopił się w tej puszystej pościeli. Po prawie pięciu godzinach jazdy czuł się przyjemnie wykończony, więc potrzebował chwili odpoczynku, żeby móc na spokojnie rozprostować obolałe nogi. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ot tak, od razu po podróży, gdzie odpuścił jakikolwiek postój, byleby tylko szybciej dojechać, miał wyruszyć na podbicie gorących źródeł Akiu. Choć, taka kąpiel zapewne okazałaby się o wiele bardziej relaksująca niż bezczynne leżenie i wgapianie się w sufit hotelowego pokoju. Mimo że wycieczka miała wyglądać kompletnie inaczej, to i tak na ustach Uzumakiego błąkał się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Zupełnie inaczej niż rano, gdy przyszło mu wstawać o zabójczej dla ludzkości porze.

Naruto źle wspominał pobudkę. Bardzo źle.

Kiedy mężczyzna z bólem wyłączał kolejne, a zarazem ostatnie przypomnienie, dopiero wtedy niechętnie otworzył oczy. Chwilę zajęło mu rozeznanie się w sytuacji i przyzwyczajenie wzroku do stopniowo ustępującej szarości. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wstawać i szykować się do pracy, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzedniego dnia zaczął się weekend, przynajmniej dla aktorów z teatru nō. Też jakby z lekkim opóźnieniem dotarło do niego, że to właśnie tego dnia wyjeżdżał do Sendai. Kiedy tylko dopuścił do siebie tę myśl, miał ochotę skakać z radości, mimo że zaledwie tydzień wcześniej pokłócił się z Sasuke. Aktualnie nieprzyjemny incydent odszedł w zapomnienie, bo Naruto, pierwszy raz od tak dawna, ponownie zdecydował się wziąć czynny udział w celebracji Hanami. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat w tym roku nie przejdzie obojętnie obok przekwitających drzew wiśni. Jak po wyjeździe rodziców przestał zwracać uwagę na spadające płatki, tak tym razem świadomie będzie cieszył się świętem.

Spakował nawet aparat, żeby ewentualnie pochwalić się znajomym z pracy, co było mu dane zobaczyć w tak krótki weekend. I… chciał też wysłać kilka zdjęć rodzicom, aby widzieli, co stracili, kiedy postanowili opuścić Japonię.

W każdym razie, mimo morderczej pobudki o piątej nad ranem Uzumaki nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć. W końcu zrobił to, na czym w przeszłości mu bardzo zależało, a od czego odciął się w chwili wyjazdu rodziców z ojczyzny. Nie potrafił pojąć, jakim cudem z taką łatwością porzucił zwyczaj urządzania pikniku na świeżym powietrzu w cieniu drzew wiśni. Choć momentami pogoda wręcz zniechęcała, to wiele rodzin zdawało się nie zwracać na to uwagi i po prostu cieszyło się czasem spędzonym z bliskimi. I Naruto też się cieszył, że miał obok rodziców, którzy go wspierali, pomogli mu przywyknąć do życia w Japonii, przesiąknąć jej kulturą i poznać niezwykłych ludzi. Pomimo wieku, dorosłości i samodzielności, mężczyzna odczuł tę samotność, która dopadła go nagle, tuż po tym, jak jego rodzice wyjechali. Przywyknął do tego, że mógł przyjść do nich z każdym problemem i wspólnie szukali rozwiązania, że po prostu miał kogoś, komu ufał. Na miejscu, nie na innym kontynencie.

Niemniej jednak Naruto nie został kompletnie sam w kraju. Miał jeszcze kogoś, ale ten ktoś mieszkał właśnie prawie czterysta kilometrów od Tokio. Niestety ze względu na pracę Uzumakiego, nie mogli pozwolić sobie na częste odwiedziny. Właściwie, mężczyzna miał zobaczyć go dopiero po raz pierwszy…

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Jako że Naruto nie spodziewał się żadnych gości w postaci hotelowego pracownika, zerwał się z łóżka niczym oparzony i chaotycznie rozejrzał się na boki. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie przysnął. Kiedy dźwięk się powtórzył, z lekkim ociąganiem skierował się w stronę wejścia do pokoju.

— Idę, idę! — krzyknął, a dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jeśli był to ktoś z obsługi, to nie powinien się tak wydzierać. No, cóż. Formalności.

Uzumaki nacisnął klamkę i niemal od razu odskoczył, gdy od zewnętrznej strony ktoś popchnął drzwi, które otworzyły się na całą szerokość.

— Naruto! — zawołał przybysz.

Uzumaki stał i po prostu bezczelnie gapił się na wysokiego mężczyznę, którego białe włosy przypominały ostry, bujny krzew. Jednak przede wszystkim w oczy rzucał się srebrny ochraniacz zdobiący czoło gościa. Naruto zlustrował go od góry do dołu, nie wierząc w to, co widział.

— Jiraiya? — wydukał, patrząc, jak ten mruży niebezpiecznie oczy, pod którymi rozchodziły się namalowane, czerwone, pionowe linie. To był kolejny element, na który Uzumaki zwrócił uwagę.

— A myślałeś, że kto, dzieciaku? — odparł pytaniem i w mig doskoczył do mężczyzny, żeby zamknąć go w silnym uścisku. A Naruto zwyczajne stał i dawał się dusić. Czyżby to był jego chrzestny? Ten wielki pisarz Jiraiya, o którym wielokrotnie opowiadali mu rodzice?

Tym kimś, kto został Uzumakiemu w Japonii, był właśnie Jiraiya, ale wcześniej Naruto nie miał okazji się z nim spotkać. Nawet wtedy, gdy jego rodzice jeszcze się nie przeprowadzili do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kushina z Minato wspominali mu, że jego ojciec chrzestny od zawsze był zabiegany, roztargniony, ale ogólnie był dobrym, pozytywnym człowiekiem. Mówili też, że na pewno prędzej czy później obaj znajdą czas, aby w końcu się spotkać i chyba mężczyzna nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że to już, tak niespodziewanie na siebie natrafili.

— No… nie wiem — odparł szczerze, po czym się zaśmiał. — I puść mnie, dattebayo! — krzyknął, a kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zapomniane nawyki z dzieciństwa ostatnio dość często dawały mu się we znaki.

— Może wyglądasz jak ojciec, ale charakter to zdecydowanie masz po matce! — Zaśmiał się głośno i w końcu puścił chrześniaka.

— Tak właściwie… — zaczął Naruto, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od chrzestnego. Jiraiya wydawał mu się dość interesującym człowiekiem, mimo że nie zrobił obiecującego pierwszego wrażenia. A może to przez fakt, że stała ekipa teatru preferowała raczej eleganckie, proste ubrania w stonowanych kolorach. Natomiast ten mężczyzna zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, czy budził swoim strojem podziw, zaskoczenie czy zmieszanie. W końcu Uzumaki zdążył przywyknąć do szarości, garniturów czy choćby sztywniackich koszul, bez których nie było mowy o poruszaniu się w teatrze. Całe szczęście, że łaskawie pozwolili im ćwiczyć w luźnych ubraniach.

— Tak właściwie co? — podpytał Jiraiya, widząc, że Naruto się zamyślił.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? — wydukał ostatecznie, samemu zastanawiając się, jakim cudem mężczyzna dowiedział się o jego pobycie w Sendai.

— Nie doceniasz mnie, dzieciaku! — Zaśmiał się głośno. — Ale może pogadamy w bardziej sprzyjających warunkach, co? — rzucił.

— Bardziej sprzyjających? — powtórzył cicho Uzumaki, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia o co takiego mogło chodzić. Skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza i cofnął się w głąb pomieszczenia, aby zabrać klucz. Przecież nie zostawi otwartych drzwi! Ledwo przekręcił zamek, a kiedy się obrócił, spostrzegł, że Jiraiya nie zważał na jego obecność i szedł w stronę recepcji.

— Szybciej, bo się zgubisz — krzyknął jeszcze chrzestny Naruto, zanim zniknął za zakrętem.

Jako że Uzumaki nie miał innego wyjścia, pognał za mężczyzną, licząc na to, że te „bardziej sprzyjające warunki" naprawdę się takie okażą. Jakby nie patrzeć planował odpocząć po przyjeździe, a krótka drzemka wcale mu nie pomogła. Wręcz przeciwnie — w dalszym ciągu czuł się zmęczony i chciał przed wyjściem na miasto skorzystać z gorących źródeł.

 **VvV**

Kiedy tylko Naruto dogonił chrzestnego, szybko pojął w jakim kierunku szli i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta. Przyjemne z pożytecznym — tego oczekiwał!

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że chciałem tu przyjść? — zapytał Naruto, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz i udali się do innego budynku, w którym mieściły się łaźnie i gorące źródła, zwyczajowo zwane onsenami. Ośrodek spa również należał do właścicieli hotelu, a poza nim na terenie kurortu znajdowały się również inne atrakcje, jak otwarty w okresie letnim basen, pole do gry w tenisa, restauracja z tarasem (który według Uzumakiego był przepiękny!). Dla samego widoku rzędów kwiatów rosnących między niewielkimi, ozdobnymi drzewami mężczyzna gotów byłby jeść tutaj każdy posiłek w ciągu dnia. I chyba zdecyduje się na lunch, ale aktualnie ważniejsza była kąpiel.

— Nie wiedziałem — odparł szczerze, śmiejąc się pod nosem. — Sam planowałem małą wycieczkę do łaźni w celach badawczych — dodał, nie przejmując się, jak mogło to zabrzmieć.

Natomiast Naruto na chwilę przystanął, czując się zbity z tropu. Cele badawcze? Że niby po cholerę? Rodzice wspominali mu o zawodzie chrzestnego, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ten pisał o japońskich łaźniach czy innych tradycyjnych zwyczajach. Po prostu nie pasowało to do wyglądu jego chrzestnego.

— Nie ociągaj się tak! — krzyknął Jiraiya, po czym zniknął w drzwiach budynku.

Uzumaki wznowił chód, ale słowa mężczyzny nie dawały mu spokoju. Póki co zbagatelizował sprawę i postanowił wypytać o tę kwestię później, jak już chrzestny wyjaśni, skąd miał informacje o jego przyjeździe.

Kiedy Naruto również wszedł do ośrodka, jęknął z zachwytu. Recepcja, w której wydawane były ręczniki, została urządzona w iście japońskim stylu. Mężczyznę urzekło przede wszystkim to, że wnętrze nie uginało się pod przepychem nowoczesnych gadżetów, nie odstraszało wyglądem, ale wręcz przeciwnie — pozwalało się zrelaksować, wyciszyć i cieszyć chwilą przyjemności. A w tym momencie zdecydowanie potrzebował takiego odcięcia się od przytłaczającej rzeczywistości i zapomnienia o problemach.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Naruto, po czym ułożył ręce po boku ciała i ukłonił się lekko.

— Już nie bądź taki formalny — stwierdził Jiraiya i jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do kontuaru. — Shizune, to Naruto, mój chrześniak — powiedział, wskazując ręką na mężczyznę.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Naruto — odparła kobieta i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

— Odwiedza biednego, starego wujka dopiero po tylu latach — żalił się Jiraiya.

— Nieprawda! — krzyknął Uzumaki. — I też mogłeś nas odwiedzić!

— Z szacunkiem, dzieciaku, z szacunkiem! — upomniał go, na co Naruto miał ochotę się roześmiać. Czy aby przypadkiem mężczyzna sam mu nie mówił, żeby darował sobie sztywne zwyczaje?

— Jiraiya — zwróciła się do niego Shizune. — Już nie rób z siebie takiego poszkodowanego, chyba że chcesz, aby Tsuna…

— Nie mieszaj tej jędzy do tego — wtrącił się. Widząc jej zaskoczoną minę, dodał szybko, aby uniknąć sprzeczki z przyjaciółką Tsunade: — Będziemy się zbierać, jak możesz, młodemu też daj jakieś ręczniki — rzucił i, jakby goniło go stado dzikich psów, zniknął za kolejnymi drzwiami.

— A tego co ugryzło? — mruknął pod nosem Naruto, a następnie zbliżył się do kobiety, żeby odebrać wspomniane wcześniej przedmioty.

— Proszę — powiedziała Shizune, jednocześnie odnotowując coś w dzienniczku. — Jiraiyą się nie przejmuj, on tak już ma — wyjaśniła.

— Nie żebym go znał, bo w sumie widzę go pierwszy raz, ale wydaje się… dziwny — stwierdził, patrząc na przejście, w którym zniknął jego ojciec chrzestny.

— Kwestia przyzwyczajenia — odparła.

Uzumaki mruknął coś pod nosem i, dziękując za ręczniki, również skierował się w stronę szatni. Kiedy przekroczył drzwi, przez które dosłownie przeleciał Jiraiya, skręcił w część łaźni przeznaczoną dla mężczyzn. Nie miał problemu z wyborem określonego kierunku, bo obszar wydzielony dla kobiet oznaczono kotarą w kolorze czerwonym, a dla płci przeciwnej — niebieskim. Nie zdziwił go taki podział, bo właśnie najczęściej spotykanymi łaźniami były te, które miały charakter rozdzielnopłciowy. Rzadko kiedy można było jeszcze zobaczyć strefy, w których mogły przebywać zarówno panie, jak i panowie. Zdecydowanie kilkadziesiąt lat temu takie praktyki były niemal na porządku dziennym, ale w obecnych czasach raczej stawiano na większą prywatność, przez co powstawały głównie osobne łaźnie dla kobiet i osobne dla mężczyzn.

Naruto po chwili znalazł się w szatni, która również była bardzo prosto urządzona. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jedynie szafki do przechowywania odzieży i drobnych przedmiotów oraz drewniane ławki. Mężczyzna przez moment nie ruszał się z miejsca, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Pierwszy raz widział, aby w zamki od szafek zostały włożone kluczyki przyczepione do bransoletek, które można było zapiąć na ręce.

— I… co teraz? — zaryzykował pytanie. Przecież nie miał zamiaru stać w szatni cały dzień, marzył już o gorącej kąpieli!

Jiraiya, słysząc pytanie chrześniaka, ponownie głośno się zaśmiał. Trochę trwało zanim opanował atak śmiechu, ale kiedy się uspokoił, spokojnie zwrócił się do Naruto:

— Nowość, co? — rzucił luźno. — Wybierz, którą chcesz. Wszystko jedno, tylko później zabierz kluczyk — dodał, kiedy sam był w trakcie wrzucania ubrań do środka szafki. Owinął się w pasie mniejszym ręcznikiem, a większy zostawił razem ze swoimi rzeczami.

Uzumaki skinął głową, po czym podążył w ślad za chrzestnym i niemal po chwili również był gotowy, aby przejść do łaźni. W pomieszczeniu mieściły się stanowiska do mycia na siedząco i niewielki basen z gorącą wodą, jeśli ktoś nie miał ochoty na odpoczynek na świeżym powietrzu. Naruto trochę irytował fakt, że przed wzięciem kąpieli w gorących źródłach musiał najpierw się umyć, ale wiedział, że to konieczne. W Stanach Zjednoczonych życie zdecydowanie wydawało mu się czasami prostsze, ale za nic w świecie nie wyjechałby z Japonii. Poza tym w ciągu tych trzynastu lat zdążył przyzwyczaić się do niekiedy naprawdę dziwnych zwyczajów, rytuałów czy Bóg wie czego jeszcze.

Otóż kąpiele w Japonii różniły się od tych tradycyjnych zażywanych choćby w Europie czy w Ameryce. W Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni ta czynność miała służyć chwili relaksu, odprężeniu się po ciężkim dniu pracy czy zwyczajnemu wygrzewaniu się w ciepłej wodzie. Dlatego też, zanim przystępowano do wzięcia kąpieli, Japończyk najpierw dokładnie się mył, a dopiero później mógł w spokoju cieszyć się zasłużonym odpoczynkiem. Czasami Naruto to przeszkadzało i wydawało mu się niepotrzebną stratą czasu, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby koniec końców wylegiwać się w brudnej wodzie z mydlinami.

Niemniej jednak, mając w głowie wizję przyjemnej kąpieli, Uzumaki czym prędzej się umył, dokładnie spłukując z siebie pianę. Równie szybko wytarł się ręcznikiem, po czym niedbale przewiązał się materiałem w pasie i spokojnie ruszył w kierunku przejścia na zewnątrz łaźni, gdzie mieściły się gorące źródła.

Na miejscu okazało się, że Jiraiya zajęty był rozglądaniem się na boki, jakby poza tym nie dostrzegał niczego innego. Naruto chwilowo zignorował dziwne zachowanie chrzestnego, a sam odłożył ręcznik przy brzegu, na który również rzucił bransoletkę z kluczykiem, i powoli wszedł do gorącej wody. Tego mu było trzeba — kiedy zanurzył się aż po brodę, odetchnął z ulgą, czując się, jakby trafił do raju. Zdecydowanie częściej powinien wybierać się w takie miejsca! Przymknął oczy, delektując się otaczającym go ciepłem i zwyczajnie ciesząc się z tak prostej rzeczy, która sprawiała mu ogromną radość. Uwielbiał wszelakie gorące źródła, ale przez ostatni okres nie miał czasu, aby urządzać sobie wycieczki w celach relaksu. Liczyła się jedynie praca, a w wolnym momencie był… Sasuke. Kiedy przypominał sobie o tym, co wydarzyło się między nim a Uchihą, zaczynał żałować, że pojechał bez mężczyzny, ale nie potrafił zapomnieć o feralnej sobocie oraz o Sakurze — narzeczonej byłego kochanka. Poznanie prawdy spektakularnie zepsuło wizję perfekcyjnie zaplanowanej wycieczki.

— A ty coś tak przygasł, hm? — zagadał Jiraiya, wyrywając go z krótkiego zamyślenia.

Naruto nieco nieprzytomnie spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową, chcąc odgonić natłok zbędnych myśli. Przed wyjazdem wyznaczył sobie główny cel i postanowił się go trzymać — nic, ale to nic, nawet wspomnienia o kochanku nie mogły zepsuć mu zabawy. To był jego weekend. I w pełni chciał się nim cieszyć.

— Mogę wiedzieć, co właściwie robisz? — odparł pytaniem, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi. Zapomniał też o tym, o co wcześniej miał wypytać, ale palnął byle co, aby nie musieć się tłumaczyć. Bo niby co miał powiedzieć chrzestnemu? _Pieprzyłem się z kolesiem, który, jak się okazało, ma narzeczoną?_ Odpada. Ano i nie poznał jeszcze na tyle dobrze mężczyzny, aby mieć pewność, czy ten, aby przypadkiem, nie okazałby się kolejnym homofobem i nie kopnąłby go w tyłek, każąc już nigdy więcej się nie pokazywać.

— Badania, mówiłem przecież. Mówiłem? — zamyślił się.

— Ta, coś wspominałeś — stwierdził Naruto. Z każdą upływającą sekundą czuł się coraz przyjemniej w tej gorącej wodzie i dziwił się, że Jiraiya tak długo ociągał się przed wejściem. — A co to za badania? — drążył dalej.

— Do następnej książki — odparł, po czym zbliżył się do drewnianego płotu oddzielającego łaźnię męską od tej damskiej. Przez moment przemieszczał się wzdłuż ścianki, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca i przystanął dopiero, kiedy znalazł niewielką lukę. Idealną, aby móc rzucić okiem na drugą stronę.

Naruto spoglądał z niedowierzaniem na poczynania chrzestnego, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, że ten najzwyczajniej w świecie robił za podglądacza! Co jak co, ale takiej zagrywki się nie spodziewał. W mig przyszło olśnienie, do jakiej tematyki mogły nawiązywać książki mężczyzny.

— Piszesz pornole? — rzucił, zanim zastanowił się nad odpowiednim doborem słów, ale tak już miał. Zazwyczaj najpierw palnął jakąś głupotę, a później musiał znosić tego konsekwencje — niestety, najczęściej w obecności Sasuke.

Jiraiya natychmiast obrócił się w jego stronę, a żyłka na jego skroni niebezpiecznie zapulsowała.

— Jakie pornole?! Kpisz sobie ze mnie, dzieciaku?! — wrzasnął. Jednak zaraz ściszył głos i niepewnie zerknął przez szparę, sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie usłyszały go kobiety. Ku jego uldze na szczęście nie i panie zdawały się nie przejmować jakimikolwiek krzykami, z ochotą korzystając z gorących źródeł. — To są poważne książki! — dodał znacznie ciszej niż wcześniej.

— Jasne — prychnął pod nosem. Już on wiedział, jak odnieść sposób przeprowadzania tych badań do „poważnych książek". Ten człowiek nie miał za grosz wstydu! I on niby miałby mu zaufać i zwierzyć się ze swojego problemu? W życiu! Prędzej cały pobyt w Sendai będzie zamartwiał się wspomnieniami o kochanku, aniżeli cokolwiek piśnie chrzestnemu. Jiraiya musiałby go upić, żeby puścił parę z ust, innego wypadku nie widział. Choć… nie miał zamiaru pozwolić też na taką sytuację — domyślał się, że z tym konkretnym facetem picie mogłoby skończyć się znacznie gorzej niż był to sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

— A w ogóle czytałeś którąś z moich książek, że tak bezczelnie się odzywasz? — zapytał, raz po raz zerkając na Uzumakiego. Doprawdy wyglądał jak Minato, zupełnie jakby był jego młodszą kopią.

— Yy… nie?

— To nie oceniaj! Rodzice cię tego nie nauczyli?! — zarzucił mu i powrócił do jakże interesujących obserwacji.

— Od moich rodziców to ty się odczep — burknął. — W ogóle się nie odzywałeś, co ty, telefonu nie masz?

— I kto to mówi — brnął Jiraiya. — Nie było kiedy — wyjaśnił w końcu.

— Ta, może masz rację. — Naruto zgodził się i ponownie przymknął powieki, pragnąc chociaż przez chwilę nacieszyć się gorącem wody i spokojem. Tak więc nie drążył już tematu, bo nie widział takiej potrzeby. Kiedy trochę się zrelaksuje, wypyta chrzestnego skąd wiedział o jego przyjeździe i ruszy podbić miasto. Chciał zobaczyć mnóstwo miejsc, ale przez brak odpowiedniej ilości czasu musiał wybrać konkretne lokalizacje, inaczej zakręciłby się i ostatecznie cały pobyt przesiedział w hotelowym pokoju. Gorące źródła Akiu mógł odhaczyć na liście „rzeczy do zwiedzenia", a kolejnym punktem były tereny wokół Sakunami. Czytał, że ponoć właśnie tam drzewa wiśni sprawiają niezwykłe wrażenie otoczenia i upiększają krajobraz. Jednak bardziej, niż Hanami, zainteresował się wyglądem drzew jesienią, bo ponoć wyglądało to jeszcze lepiej niż kwitnące wiśnie. Nawet odrobinę żałował, że była obecnie kalendarzowa wiosna, bo z ochotą sprawdziłby teorię o różnych barwach liści podczas tej deszczowej, ponurej pory roku. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, może w jesieni również wybrałby się na krótką wycieczkę, kto wie? Po przyjeździe do Sendai wiedział, że na tej jednej podróży nie poprzestanie. Prędzej czy później zwiedzi Japonię wzdłuż i wszerz!

Jednak w trakcie pobytu w Sendai miał zamiar również wybrać się na małą wycieczkę w okolicę wodospadów Hōmei[7], które znajdowały się niedaleko Sakunami. Ponoć dźwięk spadającej wody przypominał krzyk feniksa i stąd też taki dobór nazwy. Teoretycznie było to jedynie miejską legendą, stworzoną przez starożytnych mieszkańców, którzy zamieszkiwali te tereny. Mimo wszystko Naruto chciał przekonać się na własnej skórze, czy widok faktycznie zapiera dech w piersiach. Poza tym przyda mu się, krótkie, bo krótkie, przebywanie na świeżym powietrzu i integrowanie się z zielenią i przyrodą. Będzie stanowić to miłą odmianę od zabudowanego po brzegi Tokio.

Uzumaki jeszcze przez dobre kilka minut relaksował się w gorącej wodzie, po czym ostatecznie uchylił powieki. Widok, jaki ujrzał, w ogóle go nie zaskoczył, mało tego, spodziewał się, że Jiraiya w dalszym ciągu będzie poświęcał się w celu „zbierania materiałów do książki". Piękne określenie dla zwyczajnego podglądania, naprawdę, Naruto był pełen podziwu. Szkoda, że nie poznał chrzestnego, kiedy jeszcze zajmował się aktywnym spędzaniem czasu z Sasuke, bo wtedy poprosiłby mężczyznę o naukę jakże wyszukanych synonimów. W końcu każdego kiedyś mogą znudzić określenia typu „dupek", „drań" czy chociażby „gbur", a Jiraiya niewątpliwie by się wykazał w odpowiednim nazewnictwie.

— Czy ty naprawdę przyszedłeś tylko podglądać? — zapytał spokojnie Uzumaki, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę chrzestnego.

— Zbieram materiały, nie podglądam — poprawił go. — I nie, nie tylko.

Naruto w zdziwieniu uniósł brew, z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się mężczyźnie. No cóż, zwyczajnie mu nie wierzył. Sam spędził już chyba z pół godziny w wodzie, a Jiraiya jak tkwił przy płocie, tak stał aż do tego momentu i nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał zaraz skończyć. Zapewne wyćwiczył cierpliwość na poprzednich „badaniach".

— Jakoś ci nie wierzę. — Uzumaki postanowił na głos wyrazić swoje zwątpienie, czym nie zaskarbił sobie sympatii chrzestnego. Trudno.

— To zabawne, bo brzmisz jak ta stara jędza, Tsunade — stwierdził i wrócił do obserwacji przez lukę w płocie.

— Tak w ogóle, to kto to, ta cała Tsunade? — zapytał, przypominając sobie, że to imię również padło w rozmowie z tą recepcjonistką, Shizune.

— Wynająłeś pokój i nawet nie wiesz u kogo? Nieźle, dzieciaku. — Zarechotał cicho pod nosem, uważając, żeby nie zostać zdemaskowanym. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać i musiał okazać na głos swoje rozbawienie. Naruto, mimo tego że był już dorosły, wciąż wydawał mu się roztargnionym dzieciakiem.

— Nie mów do mnie „dzieciaku", mam ćwierć wieku na karku, nie trzynaście lat — fuknął pod nosem. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy chrzestny zwracał się do niego „dzieciaku", bo dawno przestał być dzieckiem. Był dorosły, pracował, utrzymywał sam siebie, a ten wyskakiwał z „dzieciakiem", jakby to było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

— Kiedy jesteś dzieciakiem, ale mniejsza z tym — machnął ręką, nawet nie patrząc na niego. — Wracając do Tsunade. Ta jędza jest współwłaścicielką hotelu — wyjaśnił, wzdrygając się na samą myśl o kobiecie. Na wspomnienie tego, jak kiedyś go przyłapała na podglądaniu, aż ciarki go przeszły na całym ciele i to bynajmniej nie z zimna. Tak się wciągnął w zbieranie materiałów do książki, że zupełnie nie przeszkadzał mu chłodny wiatr, mimo że miał jedynie przewiązany w pasie ręcznik.

— A ten, znacie się? — Właściwie to domyślał się, że musiały tę dwójkę łączyć jakieś relacje, inaczej Jiraiya raczej nie miałby powodu, aby nazywać kobietę „jędzą".

— Jak łyse konie — odparł. — Ta sama szkoła - przedszkole, podstawówka, wyższa, kilka lat, ku mej boleści nie rozdzielili nas przy nowym semestrze, to było straszne — wyznał. — A ponoć kobiety to łagodne stworzenia — mruknął pod nosem, ale Naruto i tak usłyszał.

Sam Uzumaki dość niepewnie podchodził do płci przeciwnej. Nie żeby bał się rozmawiać z kobietami, co to to nie! Przez jego otwartość i przyjazne nastawienie nie miał większych problemów w utrzymywaniu z nimi kontaktów, tyle tylko, że nigdy nie posunął się do przekroczenia relacji czystko koleżeńskich. Jako świadomy gej nie chciał bawić się uczuciami niewinnych osób, zwyczajnie takie zajęcie było nie dla niego. Mimo niechęci do kobiet, nie przyznał się w pracy do odmiennej orientacji, właśnie ze względu na homofobię szefa. Wolał się kryć po kątach ze swoimi uczuciami, niż miałby zostać wyrzucony na zbity pysk jedynie przez ograniczony pogląd na osoby homoseksualne. Rzecz jasna momentami dusił się w toksycznym związku z Sasuke i średnio by go obeszło, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw. Jednak tylko w przypadku, gdyby był jedyną osobą, jakiej by się oberwało. Wiedział, jak ważna dla Uchihy była praca w teatrze, nienaganna opinia i nie chciał, aby przez swoje widzimisię miał zniszczyć życie ważnej dla niego osobie. Ostatecznie i tak sprawa sama się rozwiązała, czy też raczej Sakura pomogła, mając w tym duży udział.

— Ponoć — powtórzył Naruto. — W sumie będę się zbierać — rzucił, powoli wychodząc z wody. Szybko zgarnął bransoletkę z kluczykiem, po czym jako tako wytarł się ręcznikiem, który później owinął sobie wokół bioder. Mimowolnie zadrżał na całym ciele, gdy poczuł powiew chłodnego wiatru.

— Mhm, ta, idź, idź, może wpadnę wieczorem, to pokażę ci okoliczne bary — zaproponował, nawet nie zerkając w stronę Uzumakiego.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami, bo i tak nie miał planów na wieczór, więc był gotowy przyjąć propozycję. Ruszając już w stronę wejścia do łaźni, rzucił jeszcze:

— Zgoda.

Liczył, że mimo wszystko nie pożałuje tej decyzji i wieczór okaże się przyjemny. Może udałoby mu się dowiedzieć co nieco o życiu chrzestnego, trochę go poznać, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, aktualnie Jiraiya był jedyną osobą z rodziny, która mieszkała w Japonii. Tak więc możliwe, że miałby kogo odwiedzić na jesień, z czego chętnie by skorzystał.

* * *

 **VvV**

7 — nazwa Hōmei dosłownie oznacza krzyk feniksa


	9. Bo przepraszam

**9\. Bo… przepraszam**

Okazało się, że tereny wokół Sakunami dosłownie wyglądały jak nie z tej ziemi. Co prawda przez dobrych kilka lat Naruto niewiele uwagi zwracał na przyrodę, ale ten widok dosłownie zapierał dech w piersi. Mógłby całe dnie spędzić w parku, żeby tylko móc jak najdłużej przyglądać się rosnącym wzdłuż alejkom drzewom wiśni. Dróżki, które zostały wyłożone ozdobnymi, kamiennymi płytami, aktualnie zostały przykryte przez niezliczoną ilość różowych płatków. Nawet ogromna liczba ludzi przechadzająca się w tę i z powrotem czy odpoczywająca na trawie nie przeszkadzała mężczyźnie w docenieniu uroku tego miejsca. Och, w tym momencie był jak najbardziej pewny, że na jesień wróci do Sendai! Nie widział innej możliwości — to miasto było zwyczajnie zbyt piękne, żeby przejść obok niego obojętnie. Nie tylko ze względu na niezliczoną ilość gorących źródeł, malowniczych krajobrazów rozciągających się wokół Akiu i Sakunami lub niezwykłych alejek. Wydawało mu się, że Sendai w przeciwieństwie do Tokio miało duszę, a już zdecydowanie specyficzny, przyjazny klimat. Czuł się tutaj po prostu szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że gdyby nie wymarzona praca w teatrze, to nie zastanawiałby się nad przeprowadzką, tylko od razu po przyjeździe do domu pakowałby walizki i czym prędzej wracał do tego miasta.

Na chwilę przystanął, aby sfotografować rząd drzew wiśni rosnący tuż przy krawędzi alejki. Żałował jedynie, że o tej godzinie kręciło się tu tyle ludzi, przez co w spokoju nie mógł wykonać takiego zdjęcia, które w pełni ukazywałoby urok Hanami. Ogólnie reszta zwiedzających mu w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzała. Jednak kiedy właśnie przychodziło do uwiecznienia aparatem jakiegoś widoku chciałby, aby na ten moment pozostali zniknęli, a on wykonałby idealne ujęcia. Jako że niestety wszystkiego mieć nie można, przebolał fakt, że ktoś akurat wszedł prosto w kadr, zacisnął zęby i za bardzo nie zwracając uwagi na kręcących się ludzi, kilkukrotnie nacisnął przycisk. Najwyżej później część wykasuje — to i tak było lepsze rozwiązanie, niż przymierzać się długi czas do zrobienia perfekcyjnego zdjęcia, żeby w ostatniej sekundzie ktoś przeszkodził.

Kiedy Uzumaki uznał, że ma wystarczająco fotografii, aby pochwalić się konkretnym osobom, wznowił wędrówkę po parku. Starał się dobierać trasę tak, aby natykać się na jak najmniejsze grupki ludzi. Jak przeważnie lgnął do drugiego człowieka, tak podczas odprężających spacerów wolał nacieszyć się świeżym powietrzem, naturą i zastanowić się nad kilkoma sprawami w zaciszu własnego umysłu, a niekiedy ogólny hałas ledwo pozwalał mu się skupić. Mężczyzna prędko rozejrzał się dookoła i dojrzał swoją szansę — wśród licznych, parkowych alejek dostrzegł wydeptaną w ziemi, wąską dróżkę, która za bardzo nie rzucała się w oczy. W tym miejscu akurat nie rosły żadne wiśnie, a że większości zwiedzających chodziło właśnie o oglądanie tych roślin, to zapewne ścieżka wijąca się wokół pospolitych krzewów nie cieszyła się popularnością. Zaciekawiony Naruto oczywiście niemal od razu skręcił w jej kierunku, jedynie raz po raz po drodze oglądając się za siebie. Ku jego uldze nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, tak więc po chwili oddalił się od głośnej, miejskiej wrzawy.

Ani przez moment nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że mógłby się zgubić. Działał instynktownie, nie zastanawiał się nad kolejnym krokiem, ale spontanicznie brnął wzdłuż dróżki, aż za bardzo ciekawy, dokąd go doprowadzi. Całe szczęście droga nie wiodła przez las czy inne miejsce, w którym faktycznie można by było pomylić trasę. Co prawda po obu stronach rozciągały się rzędy drzew i krzewów, ale rośliny nie zlewały się w jedno i jako tako dało się je rozróżnić. Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej wzrastała ciekawość, zwłaszcza, że do jego uszu dotarł szum wody. Zaintrygowany mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku i dojrzał majaczące w oddali przejście. Czym prędzej zbliżył się do niego, a kiedy minął linię drzew, dosłownie zaparło mu dech w piersi.

Uzumaki zwyczajnie stał i gapił się na z pozoru zwyczajną alejkę, nad którą wznosiła się pergola. Tę prostą konstrukcję obrastała glicynia japońska[8], a jej pnącza wiły się między budowlą, sprawiając niesamowite wrażenie. Przez otwory w kratownicy swobodnie zwisały długie grona, a bladofioletowe kwiaty rozciągały się praktycznie tuż nad głowami przechodniów. Dopiero w drugiej kolejności Naruto dostrzegł przebiegający pod pomostem staw z wodospadem, którego szum zwabił go do tego miejsca. Był niezwykłym farciarzem, że przez przypadek odkrył drugą część parku, bo nie dość, że wisteria prezentowała się nie gorzej od drzew sakury, to jeszcze było tutaj mniej ludzi. Lepiej nie mógł trafić! Oczywiście niemal od razu, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, chwycił aparat i całkowicie dał się pochłonąć robieniu zdjęć — jak tylko wyśle rodzicom fotografie, ci na pewno pożałują, że ot tak uciekli z tego pięknego kraju. Nie żeby Uzumaki chciał zrobić im na złość, ale po prostu wierzył, że rodzice będą się cieszyć jego szczęściem. Naprawdę czasami brakowało mu nadopiekuńczej matki, która nie raz i nie dwa wciąż traktowała go jak kilkuletnie dziecko, a nie dorosłego mężczyznę. Ale to właśnie do niej mógł przyjść z każdym problemem, a ona bez zawahania wysłuchiwała go i starała się jak najlepiej doradzić. Tęsknił również za ojcem, z którym dogadywał się odrobinę lepiej niż z Kushiną, ale to przez to, że z Minato ciągle majsterkowali, naprawiali różne rzeczy czy wspólnie mogli pójść do baru i wypić piwo. Dlatego też żałował, że jego rodzice tak szybko wrócili do Stanów Zjednoczonych, bo rozmowy przez komunikator głosowy z funkcją wideo, to nie to samo, co spotkanie na żywo.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, chcąc pozbyć się natłoku myśli. Nie przyjechał do Sendai, aby zamartwiać się wyjazdem rodziców, którzy nie narzekali na spokojne życie na farmie. Nawet kiedyś Kushina wręcz ociekała dumą, gdy wyznała synowi, jak to dobrze im się powodzi. Ogólnie skończyli remont, dokupili trochę rzeczy do domu i stajni, powiększyli radosną gromadkę zwierząt o kilka koni, dwa psy i kota. Cieszył się, że rodzice odszukali swoją utopię, więc nie zamierzał kolejny raz marudzić, jak to dobrze by było, gdyby wrócili do Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. To on tu był szczęśliwy, to on się odnalazł w Japonii, mimo że czasami przytłaczało go zabudowane po brzegi Tokio. Nic więc dziwnego, że koniec końców wyrwał się z miejskich sideł i starał się jak najwięcej czasu spędzić na świeżym powietrzu w otoczeniu niesamowitych widoków. Szkoda tylko, że aktualnie nie miał z kim podzielić się tą radością. Jakby automatycznie magiczna otoczka zniknęła, czar prysnął, a Uzumaki znowu zmierzył się z brutalną, szarą rzeczywistością.

Mimo zachwytu nad pergolą, którą zdobiła glicynia japońska, mimo przepięknego stawu, Naruto nie zabawił długo w tym miejscu. Ot, popatrzył, rozmarzył się, przy okazji wykonał kilka zdjęć, po czym zaczął wracać dróżką, która przywiodła go w tę część parku. Bez zbędnych emocji wtopił się w tłum na głównej ścieżce i powoli stąpał w stronę hotelu, gdzie dopiero uderzyło w niego zainteresowanie Hanami. Niemal przy samym wyjściu z parku dostrzegł rozstawione stragany z jedzeniem i drobnymi pamiątkami — najróżniejsze figurki, niekoniecznie związane ze świętem, upominki dla bliskich czy pocztówki. Nie mogło zabraknąć również budek z biżuterią, które były oblegane przez kobiety w różnym wieku. Jednak najczęściej Uzumaki widział nastolatki przebierające w bransoletkach, naszyjnikach, a nawet pierścionkach z motywem kwiatów sakury. Mężczyzna dzielnie szedł przed siebie, starając się ominąć duże skupiska ludzi, jedynie kątem oka rozglądając się po blatach, które wręcz uginały się pod nadmiarem potraw. W powietrzu unosiło się mnóstwo kuszących zapachów, a burczenie w jego brzuchu nie pomagało. Szybko zerknął na zegarek i aż przystanął w miejscu, nie wierząc, że aż tyle czasu zabawił na podziwianiu przyrody! Dobre pięć godzin temu wyszedł z hotelu, a wieczorem umówił się z Jiraiyą. Na tę myśl Uzumaki wznowił chód, ba, nawet przyspieszył, żeby zdążyć odświeżyć się przed spotkaniem z chrzestnym. Jak mężczyzna się nad tym zastanowił, to nawet dobrze się złożyło, że Jiraiya zaproponował wyjście do baru. Przynajmniej Naruto przez chwilę naprawdę przestanie zadręczać się niepotrzebnymi myślami i w końcu nacieszy się wyjazdem. A to, że odrobina alkoholu mu w tym pomoże, to jedynie mały szczegół, którym się nie przejmował.

 **VvV**

Koniec końców Uzumaki się nie wyrobił — kiedy dotarł do hotelu, było po dziewiętnastej, a zirytowany Jiraiya czekał przed drzwiami jego pokoju. No cóż, nie pierwszy raz Naruto się spóźnił, ale przeprosił chrzestnego i wpuścił go do środka, a sam poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w coś cieplejszego. Mimo wszystko wieczory bywały chłodniejsze niż dni, a dodatkowo zapowiadali deszcz. Niestety.

Niemniej jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Uzumakiego (kiedy w końcu się ogarnął!), nie ruszyli na podbój okolicznych barów, jak zapowiedział wcześniej jego ojciec chrzestny. Ba, nie opuścili również hotelu, a po prostu przeszli wzdłuż korytarza, z którego można było dostać się do restauracji. Na miejscu okazało się, że lokal pełnił również funkcję baru, który otwierano właśnie na wieczór, a za dnia można było spokojnie coś przegryźć — śniadanie, lunch czy obiad, do wyboru, do koloru.

— Nie mówiłeś, że mają tu bar — zarzucił Naruto, kiedy usiedli przy mniejszym stoliczku w kącie pomieszczenia. Mimowolnie rozejrzał się dookoła, dostrzegając, że oprócz nich było raczej niewiele osób.

— Bo nie pytałeś — odparł Jiraiya, po czym pewnym gestem złapał tokkuri, porcelanową karafkę, w której była sake, i nalał ją do obu czarek. Uniósł swoją i wzrokiem ponaglił chrześniaka, żeby zrobił to samo, a następnie głośno powiedział: — Na zdrowie!

— Na zdrowie — odpowiedział Naruto i stuknął swoją czarkę z czarką chrzestnego. Upił łyk alkoholu, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś istotnym. — A skoro o pytaniach mowa — zaczął spokojnie, zauważając, że zwrócił tym na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

— Taaak? — zaryzykował, ciekawy, co też takiego chrześniak wymyślił.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że zatrzymam się w tym hotelu?

— Lata praktyki, dzieciaku — stwierdził i wypiął dumnie pierś. — Może też tak kiedyś będziesz po…

— Ta, jasne, bo już ci uwierzę — mruknął Naruto. — Musiałbyś mnie najpierw upić, żebym łyknął tę bajeczkę.

— Nie powinieneś pyskować chrzestnemu.

— Nie jestem już dzieckiem? — odparł przebiegle, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Ta twoja znajoma ci powiedziała?

— To wiedźma, nie znajoma, to po pierwsze — burknął, po czym wypił do końca zawartość czarki.

— A po drugie? — zapytał Uzumaki, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Jiraiya w milczeniu polał następną kolejkę.

— Po drugie to właściwie tak, od niej — przyznał ostatecznie, bo i tak nie było sensu tego ukrywać. Z satysfakcją odnotował zaskoczenie dostrzegalne na twarzy Naruto i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, napił się sake.

— A ten… — wydukał nieco zdziwiony — nie powinno obowiązywać coś takiego, jak ochrona danych osobowych?

— Teoretycznie — przytaknął. — Ale wiesz jak to w praktyce wygląda — dodał i wzruszył ramionami. Dla siebie zachował fakt, jak bardzo musiał się nagimnastykować, aby wyciągnąć od Tsunade informacje o tym, kto z jego znajomych zatrzymał się w hotelu, którego była współwłaścicielem. Oczywiście na początku stwierdziła tylko, że to ktoś, kogo Jiraiya powinien kojarzyć, ale nie chciała zdradzić szczegółów. A że ciekawość dosłownie go zżerała, to był gotów wręcz stanąć na rzęsach, żeby przekonać kobietę do powiedzenia reszty. Między innymi dlatego aż tak bardzo nie przepadał za Tsunade — nigdy nie chciała niczego zrobić z własnej woli. Trzeba była się naprawdę wysilić, aby skłonić ją do współpracy.

Naruto skinął jedynie głową i sięgnął po swoją czakrę, żeby się napić. Nie było sensu w drążeniu tej sprawy, bo tak czy inaczej próbowałby się skontaktować z chrzestnym. A wyszło tylko na to, że ten pierwszy podjął takie kroki, więc nic złego się nie stało. Co innego, gdyby Jiraiya był obcym człowiekiem, którego Uzumaki nawet by nie kojarzył albo kimś, kogo by unikał — wtedy nie byłby zadowolony, że współwłaścicielka hotelu rozdaje informacje o zameldowanych gościach. W końcu dobro odwiedzających powinno być na pierwszym miejscu, a nie że ktoś wykorzystywał tę wiedzę do prywatnych porachunków. W każdym razie mężczyzna zignorował dalsze rozmyślanie na ten temat, bo nie doszedłby do żadnych, interesujących go wniosków. Zamiast tego skupił wzrok na chrzestnym, zastanawiając się nad kilkoma rzeczami. Oczywiste było, że miał mnóstwo pytań, że gdzie Jiraiya tułał się po świecie, co robił czy choćby jak zaczął pisać. Nigdy go nie spotkał, dlatego też chciał chociaż trochę poznać chrzestnego, zanim będzie musiał wracać do Tokio.

— Długo tu mieszkasz? — zapytał Uzumaki, wbijając wzrok w tęczówki mężczyzny.

— Będzie ze trzydzieści lat, ale mało kiedy jestem w domu — odparł po krótkim namyśle. — Wiesz, jak to jest, gdy chce się przeprowadzić badania…

— Podglądać, nie badać — poprawił go Naruto, dzielnie znosząc spojrzenie groźnie zmrużonych oczu. Nabrał co nieco praktyki przy Sasuke, który często właśnie stosował takie sztuczki, myśląc, że cokolwiek tym odniesie.

— Podglądać, podglądać — burknął Jiraiya. — Nie znasz się, dzieciaku — dodał i chwycił karafkę, aby ocenić ile mogło zostać alkoholu.

— A byłeś w Tokio? — dopytał. Musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego mężczyzna nigdy ich nie odwiedził, skoro mieszkał wcale nie tak daleko, a sam wspominał, że wiele podróżował.

— Żeby to raz! — stwierdził odrobinę za głośno. Niby sake była napojem o niskiej zawartości alkoholu, to i tak zdążył odczuć pierwsze skutki picia. Albo to przez opróżnienie prawie całego tokkuri w tak krótkim czasie.

— To czemu nas nie odwiedziłeś? — zarzucił mu. Wcześniej, gdy był młodszy, jakoś specjalnie nie drążył tej sprawy, później przejął się wyjazdem rodziców i tak wyszło, że w zasadzie o wszystkim zapomniał. Dopiero przy planowaniu wyjazdu do Sendai informacja o chrzestnym wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Nie było okazji?

Uzumaki przewrócił oczami, domyślając się, że Jiraiya nie był skory do rozmów o przeszłości. Naprawdę szkoda, że _nie było okazji_ , aby spotkać się wcześniej. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie chrzestnego, Naruto mógł stwierdzić, że był to jak najbardziej pozytywny człowiek. Nieco zakręcony, zabiegany, ale na ogół wydawał się sympatyczny i pomocny.

— A jeśli tak by stworzyć okazję? — podłapał Uzumaki, kiedy przyszedł mu na myśl pewien pomysł.

— Rozwiń? — Jiraiya rozlał końcówkę sake do czarek, po czym odłożył już puste naczynie na blat stolika. Przez rozmowę z chrześniakiem przestał zwracać uwagę na to, ile i w jakim tempie pił, w efekcie czego lekko kręciło mu się w głowie. Jednak starał się nie przejmować skutkami ubocznymi i dzielnie wysłuchiwał pomysłu Naruto.

— Za dwa tygodnie jest premiera sztuki w Narodowym Teatrze Nō — zaczął spokojnie Uzumaki. — Nie chcesz czasami wpaść do Tokio w tym czasie?

— Za dwa tygodnie, mówisz? — odparł pytaniem, w głowie rozmyślając o swoich planach.

— Tak — potwierdził Naruto.

Jiraiya przez chwilę rozważał w myślach opcję wyjazdu do Tokio. Z jednej strony nie przepadał za teatrami i towarzyszącą im wyniosłą atmosferą. Niezbyt specjalnie odnajdował się w takich miejscach, właśnie z tego względu, że zwyczajnie tam nie pasował. Garnitur? Udawanie poważnego? Raczej nie dla niego były takie rzeczy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ważne było to przedstawienie dla jego chrześniaka. Z rozmów z Minato dowiedział się, że Naruto naprawdę cieszył się z pracy w teatrze, że to było spełnienie jego najskrytszych marzeń i bardzo mu na tym zależało.

— A czemu pytasz? — zaryzykował jeszcze, chcąc poznać szczegóły. Naprawdę bił się z myślami, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.

— Dyrektor pytał. Ponoć każdy członek ekipy może dostać dwa bilety dla rodziny, a nie wszyscy się na to godzą, bo nie każdy kogoś ma… — tłumaczył. — I no wiesz, już odmówiłem, ale jakbyś się zgodził, to pogadałbym z nim i…

— Czekaj! Zwolnij trochę — przerwał mu, czując coraz większy pulsujący ból w głowie, a Naruto mówił bardzo szybko i ledwo rejestrował każde słowo. — Czemu miałbym się zgodzić?

Uzumaki aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania. Znaczy, domyślał się, że to nie oznaczało „tak, przyjadę", ale doszukał się w tym wszystkim jakiejś nadziei, że będzie miał na widowni kogoś z rodziny tak jak pozostali aktorzy.

— Bo jesteś moim chrzestnym? — podsunął, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Na tę odpowiedź Jiraiya zmrużył jedynie oczy, w dalszym ciągu zastanawiając się nad podjęciem odpowiedniej decyzji. W zasadzie raczej nic by nie stracił, jakby przejechał się do Tokio, ba, mógłby znowu wypróbować tamtejsze onseny. Z tego, co pamiętał, to dość dobrze mu się tam pracowało i zebrał bardzo dużo potrzebnych informacji. Może znowu wróciłby do źródeł swojej twórczości?

— No weź się zgódź, wystarczy, że Orochimaru daje nam w kość z tym nowym układem — jęknął. Że też akurat choreograf musiał okazać się nieobliczalnym kolesiem, po którym nigdy nie było wiadomo, czego można się spodziewać. I jeszcze uważał się za lepszego! _Dupek jeden_.

— Orochimaru? — powtórzył za nim Jiraiya, a samo to imię przywołało falę wspomnień, zalewając mu umysł wydarzeniami związanymi z postacią mężczyzny. — Wysoki, długie, czarne włosy, oczy jak u węża?

— Dokładnie tak. Znasz go? — Naruto wyraźnie się ożywił, ciekawy co też takiego mógł usłyszeć na temat znienawidzonego choreografa.

— Niestety — odparł i aż zgrzytnął zębami. — Z tą wiedźmą się zgrali. Duet idealny, a żeby ich… — burczał pod nosem, nie zwracając uwagi na chrześniaka.

Uzumaki domyślał się, że Jiraiya musiał znać Orochimaru z czasów dzieciństwa, skoro wspominał o Tsunade. W końcu z kobietą chodził do tej samej szkoły, to czemu nie z choreografem? W dodatku chrzestny mówił, że oboje się zgrali, tak więc na pewno cała trójka miała coś ze sobą wspólnego. Pytanie tylko: co? Gotów był zapytać, nawet otwierał już usta, ale uprzedził go sam Jiraiya.

— Szykuj kanapę, bo przyjadę, dzieciaku! — ogłosił. Nie mógł przegapić okazji, aby pograć na nerwach dawnego znajomego, który niegdyś za mocno zalazł mu za skórę. Zatrzyma się u chrześniaka, zobaczy ten jego występ, a w bonusie zdenerwuje Orochimaru. Zapowiadał się idealny wyjazd. Przy okazji odwiedzi tokijskie łaźnie, które tak dobrze mu się kojarzyły. Właśnie dzięki tym badaniom powstały istotne fragmenty do większości jego książek. — Czas wrócić na stare śmieci — dodał. Jakby automatycznie się rozchmurzył i nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z mężczyzną, aż za bardzo ciekawy, jak przez te wszystkie lata zmienił się Orochimaru. Z tego, co mówił Naruto, wciąż wydawał się taki sam jak w przeszłości, kiedy był wrednym i przebiegłym nastolatkiem.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał dla pewności i nawet nie przeszkadzało mu to, że wypił za dużo jak na siebie. Ewentualnym kacem będzie przejmował się dopiero następnego dnia, bo w tym momencie za bardzo się cieszył. Mimo że dopiero na wieść o Orochimaru, Jiraiya wykazał chęć do współpracy. No nic, mówi się trudno, bo najważniejsze było to, że koniec końców postanowił przyjechać. Naruto niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Cóż, prawie niczego, ale nie mógł się zebrać do konfrontacji z Sasuke, zwłaszcza że ten nie ułatwiał zadania. W każdym razie, uwagę mężczyzny rozproszył wibrujący telefon, a na odblokowanym ekranie dostrzegł kopertę, którą dla pewności otworzył — w końcu mogło to być coś ważnego.

Jednak to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że nie usłyszał chrzestnego, który potwierdził, że tak, że przyjedzie, że mówi całkiem poważnie i zobaczą się za te dwa tygodnie. Nagle gorąco uderzyło w jego klatkę piersiową, na moment zapomniał o tym, jak się oddycha i zdawało się, że nawet czas się zatrzymał na tę jedną chwilę. Nie liczyło się nic, oprócz treści smsa, który całkowicie zdezorientował Uzumakiego.

Wiadomość była od Sasuke.

„Przepraszam".

* * *

 **VvV**

8 — okres kwitnienia glicynii japońskiej przypada dopiero na maj-czerwiec, ale na potrzeby opowiadania co nieco przyspieszyłam ten proces. Przyjmijmy, że to z braku mrozów, na które ta roślina jest mało odporna


	10. Bo cię pragnę

**10\. Bo cię pragnę**

Kiedy Naruto wrócił do domu w niedzielny wieczór, od razu wpakował się pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie zmęczenie, które aż za bardzo dawało mu się we znaki. Co prawda przez cały dzień zdążył pozbyć się uciążliwego kaca, ale jakoś tak jego samopoczucie się nie poprawiło. A powinno — w końcu przed wyjazdem obgadał z chrzestnym szczegóły, aby Jiraiya przyjechał do niego w piątek, dzień przed premierą, żeby móc jeszcze odpocząć po podróży. Cóż, naprawdę się cieszył, że mężczyzna będzie obecny podczas występu, zwłaszcza że jego rodzice nie byli w stanie przylecieć. Tak więc przynajmniej kogoś z rodziny będzie miał na widowni i samo to powinno wprawiać go w dobry nastrój. Zapewne tak by było, gdyby nie ta krótka wiadomość od Sasuke.

Szczerze mówiąc nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Uchiha go przeprosi, mimo że podświadomie liczył na taki gest ze strony byłego kochanka. W końcu to on zawinił, to on przez pół roku ukrywał przed nim fakt posiadania narzeczonej, to on go okłamał. Ale też to właśnie on sprawił, że Uzumaki stracił głowę.

Dla niego.

W ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy Naruto nie raz i nie dwa zdążył utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zakochał się w tym wrednym dupku. W jego chłodnej postawie, w jego ciężkim charakterze, w jego tajemniczości, przez którą musiał się niezwykle natrudzić, aby odkryć poszczególne karty z życia Sasuke. Ale kochał to — kochał to wyzwanie, to, że życie z Uchihą nie było takie łatwe. Wręcz przeciwnie, po drodze zawsze czekały go jakieś przeszkody, które musiał pokonać, aby móc jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do byłego kochanka. Kochał też to rosnące między nimi praktycznie z dnia na dzień pożądanie.

A gdzie było pożądanie, tam był też ogień i można było się domyśleć, że prędzej czy później któryś z nich się poparzy.[9] Bez wątpienia zderzenie się z przykrą prawdą bolało, ale Naruto nie mógł powiedzieć, że nawet przez to byłby zdolny ot tak porzucić wspomnienia związane z Sasuke. Nie potrafił — ilekroć przypominał sobie o Sakurze, o brutalnym kłamstwie, to zawsze gdzieś przebijały się przyjemne, gorące chwile spędzone z Uchihą. I chociaż już dawno powinien uraczyć mężczyznę prawym sierpowym, całkowicie się od niego odciąć, to nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Najzwyczajniej w świecie brakowało mu bliskości z shite, któremu oddał całego siebie. Któremu ofiarował o wiele więcej niż jakiejkolwiek innej osobie. Z którym był szczęśliwy, mimo że nigdy nie mógł być niczego pewien. Jednak właśnie to ta niepewność jutra sprawiała, że imitacja związku z Sasuke stawała się jeszcze bardziej ekscytująca.

Naruto przekręcił kurek z wodą i wzdrygnął się, gdy po jego ciele zaczęły spływać zimne krople. Albo mu się zdawało, albo jego tymczasowa nienawiść do Uchihy stopniowo zaczęła zanikać, a na jej miejsce wkradała się niepewność. Czy postąpił słusznie, że nie dał się wytłumaczyć Sasuke? Czy wybuch złości był konieczny? Czy musiał pogrążać się w nienawiści do mężczyzny, tylko dlatego, że zawsze działał impulsywnie, a później nie chciał przyznać się do błędu?

Nie miał pojęcia, ale duży wpływ na jego zawahanie miała ta wiadomość od shite. No bo tak na dobrą sprawę, to wcześniej już z góry założył, że Uchiha nie poczyni żadnego kroku w kierunku pogodzenia się, a przede wszystkim — wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji. Niemniej jednak wyglądało na to, że Sasuke też potrafił zdobyć się na przeprosiny.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach Uzumaki ostatecznie skorzystał z prysznica jak należy, a nie tylko marnował wodę, gdy stał pod strumieniem wody i rozmyślał o przeszłości. I przyszłości, bo skoro Uchiha się odezwał, to znaczyło, że będą musieli w końcu sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Plusem było chyba jedynie to, że spotkają się dopiero następnego dnia w pracy, w poniedziałek, więc pozostawało mu jeszcze kilka godzin na przemyślenia.

Naruto chwilę później skończył się kąpać, po czym zawiązał sobie tylko ręcznik wokół bioder i ruszył do pokoju. Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył na łóżku walizkę, ale czym prędzej się jej pozbył i w końcu mógł się położyć. I prawie, już niemal dotykał ciepłej pościeli, gdy w całym mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Przez głowę Uzumakiego przeszła szalona myśl, że to Jiraiya złożył mu wcześniej wizytę, bo sytuacja była identyczna jak ta w hotelu, ale prędko odrzucił ten pomysł. Był zbyt nierealny do wykonania, zwłaszcza że przecież chrzestny chwalił się planami na kolejne badania w onsenach znajdujących się bliżej centrum Sendai. Tak więc to nie mógł być on. Z rosnącym poczuciem niepewności Naruto ruszył do przedpokoju, żeby zerknąć przez wizjer. Niestety światło na klatce musiało już zgasnąć, bo zobaczył jedynie ciemność. Nieco zdezorientowany uchylił drzwi i praktycznie wmurowało go w ziemię, gdy dostrzegł swojego gościa.

— Jesteś — stwierdził Sasuke, a jego twarz jedynie przez ułamek sekundy wyrażała zaskoczenie, gdy Naruto otworzył drzwi.

Uzumakiego dosłownie zatkało, no bo… nie dość, że najpierw otrzymał przeprosiny od Uchihy, to jeszcze ten się do niego pofatygował. Pytanie tylko: po co? Jednak przez te niepotrzebne myśli przebijało się coś innego — dopiero widok Sasuke uświadomił mu, jak bardzo wciąż pragnął mężczyzny. Że nie miała znaczenia żadna Sakura, ani aranżowane małżeństwo. Również ojciec gardzący homoseksualistami odchodził w zapomnienie, bo liczył się tylko stojący przed nim były kochanek — osoba, którą pokochał, a która też sprawiła mu ból. W tym momencie walczyły w nim dwie tak skrajnie sprzeczne emocje, że był w stanie tylko patrzeć w te ciemne oczy i wyczekiwać ruchu ze strony Uchihy.

Jednak Sasuke również nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami, bo jedynie zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zbliżył się do Naruto. Podchodził powoli, zupełnie jakby czaił się na swoją ofiarę, przez co Uzumaki wręcz odruchowo cofnął się i zderzył ze ścianą. Uchiha wykrzywił kąciki ust w niewielkim uśmiechu, a w następnej sekundzie przyciskał mężczyznę do twardej powierzchni i z tak małej odległości wpatrywał się w niebieskie tęczówki. W oczy, które wyrażały w tym momencie niemal wszystko — zaskoczenie, zdezorientowanie, strach i ekscytację. Mężczyzna podjął grę i lekko się pochylił, żeby bez problemu móc pocałować byłego kochanka, na co ten mu zwyczajnie pozwolił.

W tej pieszczocie nie było żadnego zawahania — obaj tego pragnęli od dłuższego czasu i dawali jedynie upust pożądaniu, które wypełniło ich od środka. Całowali się zachłannie, tak, jakby w każdej chwili okazało się to jedynie sennym majakiem. Spragnione dotyku ręce błądziły po drugim ciele, żeby raz po raz wpleść dłonie we włosy i przyciągnąć drugą twarz jeszcze bliżej i bliżej, jakby chcąc zamknąć tę drugą osobę w mocnym uścisku.

Nie było też żadnych słów, które mogłyby zrujnować tę wyjątkową chwilę. Po złości, którą odczuwał Naruto, po chęci wyparcia faktu bycia tym trzecim z pamięci, przyszedł czas na racjonalną ocenę sytuacji. I chociaż wciąż nie widział w tym swojej winy, to nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że po prostu brakowało mu Sasuke. Że tęsknił za jego dotykiem, jego brutalnymi pocałunkami, momentami okazywaną władczością, nawet, cholera, za tą jego wrednością tęsknił!

Uzumaki z ledwością stłumił jęk, gdy Uchiha przeszedł z pocałunkami na jego szyję. Czuł ciepły język na skórze, który sukcesywnie przemieszczał się w górę, rejestrował dotyk chłodnych dłoni na biodrach i słyszał przyspieszony oddech Sasuke. Wariował i gdyby po chwili były kochanek nie przygryzł mu ucha, prawdopodobnie przypuszczałby, że faktycznie to wszystko okazało się jedynie snem. A bardzo by tego nie chciał.

— Pragnę cię — wyszeptał mu do ucha Uchiha.

Gorąco uderzyło w klatkę piersiową Uzumakiego, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych dwóch słów. Zdecydowanie sytuacja była jak najbardziej realna i żeby móc ją w pełni wykorzystać, odrzucił w kąt przeszłość. Chciał skupić się tylko na tym dotyku, na odczuwaniu przyjemności, a niepotrzebne rozmyślanie mu to stanowczo utrudniało.

Naruto przeniósł obie dłonie na twarz Sasuke, żeby przyciągnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku. Nie odpowiedział na jego wyznanie, bo nie widział takiej potrzeby. Poza tym nie był pewny czy zdobyłby się na sklecenie sensownego zdania, kiedy wręcz czuł rozchodzący się pod skórą żar, który prosił się o ugaszenie. I dłużej nie miał zamiaru tego ignorować — skorzysta z okazji, a konsekwencjami będzie martwił się później, znacznie później.

 **VvV**

— Śpisz? — mruknął Uzumaki, wsłuchując się w bicie serca Uchihy. Leżał z głową przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej, ciasno obejmował go w pasie i zwyczajnie patrzył przed siebie. Prawie niczego nie dostrzegał w ciemności nocy, ale po prostu nie mógł zasnąć, nie po tym, co jeszcze niedawno robili. Cicho się zaśmiał, gdy odpowiedziało mu niewyraźne warknięcie — no cóż, Sasuke faktycznie mógł spać, a on go obudził, ale wciąż nie zdążyli wyjaśnić sobie paru kwestii. A Naruto jak najbardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tygodniu nie będzie na to czasu, bo praca, kolejne próby, na których wielokrotnie Orochimaru będzie wyciskać z nich siódme poty. Tak więc nie mógł pozwolić, żeby najbliższa okazja rozmowy uciekła mu tuż przed nosem.

— Już nie — odparł. Chciał się przeciągnąć, ale przyklejony do niego mężczyzna uniemożliwiał mu to zadanie. Właśnie: Naruto… tak jakby był mu winny wyjaśnienia, ale nie planował przyjścia do niego. To nie tak miało być, bo już wystarczająco się ośmieszył, kiedy wysłał tego smsa z przeprosinami, ale Uzumaki nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć o Haruno. Jakby nie patrzeć wszystko szło gładko, sprawnie, ot spotykali się, kiedy miał na to ochotę, nie musiał się bać, że Naruto zacznie namawiać go na założenie rodziny czy marudzić o wspólne zamieszkanie. Będąc z Naruto jednocześnie był wolny i to właśnie najbardziej pasowało mu w tym układzie. Bo Sakura przypominała mu o Fugaku, w końcu to ojciec był odpowiedzialny za wybór kandydatki na jego żonę. A Uzumaki, cóż, z Uzumakim było o wiele łatwiej, bo to z nim mógł sobie pozwolić dosłownie na wszystko, nie musiał się niczym przejmować, do nikogo się dostosowywać. Dlatego też nie chciał go stracić, mimo że sam dopuścił do jego odejścia.

Naruto podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Sasuke i niemal sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy wbił wzrok w ciemne tęczówki. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna również będzie miał otwarte oczy i zwyczajnie odczuł lekki dyskomfort, jakby został złapany na gorącym uczynku.

— Rzeczywiście już nie śpisz — stwierdził, wpatrując się w Uchihę. Ten jedynie zmarszczył brwi, ale wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kilka godzin wcześniej nie mieli problemu, żeby się do siebie zbliżyć, a zwyczajna rozmowa przychodziła im z trudem. Cóż, nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo?

— Ciężko zasnąć, jak cię ktoś dusi — powiedział. Chwilę nad czymś rozmyślał, po czym niespodziewanie złapał Naruto za ramiona i przewrócił go na plecy. Usiadł mu na biodrach, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że pościel zsunęła się z ich nagich ciał, a ręce przytrzymał mu po bokach.

— Oszalałeś, draniu?! — krzyknął zaskoczony Uzumaki. Nie spodziewał się tak nagłego ataku ze strony Uchihy, zwłaszcza że nie miał pojęcia co kłębiło się pod tą czarną czupryną. Gdyby nie światło ulicznych lamp przebijające się przez zasłony, prawdopodobnie nie dostrzegłby groźnego uśmieszku błąkającego się po jego ustach.

— To za to, że zwiałeś bez wyjaśnienia.

— Zwiałem? — oburzył się Naruto, próbując uwolnić nadgarstki, ale Sasuke trzymał go za mocno. Dodatkowo na jego niekorzyść działał fakt, że aktualnie mężczyzna znajdował się w lepszej pozycji i miał większy zakres ruchów w przeciwieństwie do niego. Patrzył na Uchihę z dołu, niczego sobie nie robiąc z jego groźnego spojrzenia. Przyzwyczaił się do powierzchownej złości byłego kochanka, bo tak naprawdę stanowiło to jedynie nieco skomplikowaną formę obrony. Jednak nawet on nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownych reakcji ze strony shite, więc nie do końca miał pojęcie, jak powinien się do tego odnieść. W pierwszej chwili całkowicie zaskakiwała go ta nagła zmiana zachowania Sasuke, ale w drugiej uświadamiał sobie, że przecież wciąż miał przed sobą jedną i tę samą osobę.

— Zwiałeś — powtórzył Sasuke. — Tak bardzo zabolała cię informacja o _mojej_ , pożal się Boże, narzeczonej?

 _Zatem to o Sakurę chodziło._ No cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, to Naruto w końcu dostał tę swoją wyczekiwaną rozmowę o Haruno.

— Jak tak, to co? — Wściekł się, bo źle odebrał ten kpiący ton głosu Sasuke. Jakby podczas tej jednej rozmowy mężczyzna nie mógł powstrzymać się od uszczypliwości, wiele by to ułatwiło.

— A to, że jesteś największym młotem, jakiego znam.

— Młotem… to żeś super sobie znalazł sposób na przeprosiny.

Uchiha wzmocnił uścisk na nadgarstkach i pochylił się, żeby móc z bliższej odległości spojrzeć Uzumakiemu w oczy. Faktycznie życie z tym młotkiem nie należało do niczego łatwego, ani, tym bardziej, nudnego.

— Naprawdę? Mam cię przepraszać za to, że wolę spotykać się z facetem niż spędzać czas z własną narzeczoną? Niskie mniemanie o sobie masz ostatnio, Uzumaki.

— Okła… — urwał, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Sasuke. Och, oczywiście, że naszły go wcześniej takie myśli, ale sukcesywnie zduszał je w zarodku, zanim na dobre zdążyłyby zalać mu głowę. Uchiha nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto interesowałby się płcią piękną, a już zwłaszcza byłby skory do obsypywania partnerki różnymi prezentami, szykowałby nastrojowe kolacje czy szeptał czułe słówka. Mężczyzna zwyczajnie był zbyt szorstki w obyciu, żeby zdobyć się na gesty niczym bohater z jakiejś tandetnej komedii romantycznej. Niby Naruto sam lubił czasami drobne pieszczoty i wspólne leniuchowanie w łóżku, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Sasuke nosił go na rękach czy sto razy dziennie zapewniał o swojej miłości. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że połączył go z Uchihą seks, że od tego zaczęli znajomość, która z jego strony przerodziła się w coś głębszego. Niemniej jednak wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do informacji o Sakurze, wciąż było to dla niego czymś, co najchętniej wyparłby z pamięci.

— Okłamałem — prychnął były kochanek. — Doskonale wiesz, że to miało być jednorazowe spotkanie — stwierdził Sasuke, nawiązując do początku ich znajomości.

— Miało — poparł go Naruto. I nagle jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę — mężczyzna mówił prawdę, to ich pierwsze, _prywatne_ spotkanie miało być jedynym, a jakoś tak wyszło, że przez te pół roku spotykali się regularnie. Poza tym w dużej mierze zależało to właśnie od Uchihy, który zawsze deklarował się, że to _ostatni raz_ , żeby w przyszły weekend ponownie umówić się z Uzumakim. Czyżby nie tylko mu zależało?

— Naprawdę jesteś kretynem, Naruto — powiedział. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę również ze swojego błędu, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że się do niego przyzna. Co to to nie. Wolał zostawić to nieporozumienie w spokoju i nie wracać do tej kwestii, niż kolejny raz odsłaniać przed Uzumakim tę słabszą stronę i go przepraszać. Może to się należało mężczyźnie, może był mu winien wyjaśnienia, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie potrafił się przełamać. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, zawsze brał wszystko to, czego zapragnął, nie musząc dawać niczego w zamian. Walczenie z samym sobą, żeby zrobić coś wbrew sobie, okazywało się sporym wyzwaniem. Nawet jak na niego. Dlatego też łatwiej było ponownie coś wziąć, zacząć coś od nowa, niż starać się ułożyć w całość ruiny czegoś, co zaprzepaścił. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, czy Naruto mu na to pozwoli.

— A co z... jak jej tam było? Sakurą? — zapytał.

— Co niby ma być?

— No nie wiem? Tak jakby jesteś jej narzeczonym, jakbyś nie zauważył. A twój ojciec chyba oczekuje, że weźmiesz ślub. Mylę się?

Sasuke nic nie powiedział i Naruto już wiedział, że raczej nie doczeka się żadnej odpowiedzi. Trochę zdążył poznać Fugaku i bez dwóch zdań był to mężczyzna niezwykle staromodny, chociaż spora część społeczeństwa odcinała się od przeszłości. Niestety dyrektor teatru pozostawał wierny rodzinnym zwyczajom, przez co shite miał z góry zaplanowaną przyszłość. Życie byłego kochanka było tak inne od jego, mimo że byli rówieśnikami, to zostali wychowani w zupełnie różnej atmosferze — Naruto decydował sam za siebie, sam wybrał sobie zawód, rodzice niczego mu nie narzucali, wręcz przeciwnie, cały czas go wspierali. Natomiast Sasuke musiał być na każde skinienie ojca, na każde jego polecenie i prawdopodobnie niewiele miał do powiedzenia w kwestii, w której się nie zgadzał. Musiało to być zrobione natychmiast, bez narzekania, wykręcania się czy uciekania. To było przykre, że zdarzali się jeszcze ludzie, którzy w ten sposób krzywdzili własne dzieci, chcąc naprawić błędy ze swojej przeszłości. Chcąc, żeby potomkowie zrealizowali ich niespełnione marzenia czy cele. Zdecydowanie tak nie powinno być i Uzumaki jak najbardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że ot tak nie można było się od tego uwolnić. Narzucone przekonania musiały wyryć się głęboko w psychice Uchihy, bo w innym przypadku nie przejmowałby się zdaniem ojca, nie byłby mu tak posłuszny.

Naruto przyjrzał się twarzy Sasuke, jakby chcąc doszukać się w niej jakichś emocji, czegoś, co pokazywałoby, że mężczyzna czuł się swobodnie w jego obecności. Nieco zabolało go, gdy nie dostrzegł niczego poza wybijającym się na pierwszy plan chłodem, ale nie przejął się tym. Wielokrotnie nawet przed nim Uchiha ukrywał swoje „drugie ja", bo uważał je za słabość, za wadę, która nie powinna być wystawiona na światło dzienne. Jednak to nic nie szkodziło, w końcu z nich dwóch to on był tym pogodniejszym, tym, który zawsze podnosił tego drugiego na duchu, mimo że nie raz i nie dwa spotykało się to z workiem kpiny i wiadrem wściekłego jadu. Przez te pół roku przywykł do tego, więc wiedział też, jak powinien działać w takich sytuacjach. Kolejny raz zrzucił swoje potrzeby na dalszy plan, chcąc najpierw uszczęśliwić kogoś, kto bardziej potrzebował uwagi.

— Puść — zażądał ni z tego, ni owego, wpatrując się z determinacją w ciemne tęczówki.

Jakby odruchowo Sasuke uwolnił nadgarstki Naruto i po chwili poczuł, jak ten przyciągnął go do siebie. Jako że nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownego ruchu ze strony byłego kochanka, niemal bezwładnie runął na niego całym ciałem. Przy okazji uderzając go czołem w nos. Mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, kiedy usłyszał jęk Uzumakiego, jak również dostrzegł grymas na jego twarzy. No cóż, sam był sobie winien.

— Dupek — mruknął Naruto, ale po chwili wplótł dłonie we włosy Uchihy i przyciągnął mężczyznę jeszcze bliżej, żeby móc bez problemu go pocałować. Działał instynktownie, bazując na sytuacjach z przeszłości, nie przejmując się tym, że przecież praktycznie niczego nie wyjaśnili między sobą. Jednak deklaracja, że Sasuke wolał spędzać czas z nim niż ze swoją narzeczoną w jakiś sposób poprawiła mu humor. Cóż tu dużo mówić — przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, bo wreszcie poczuł się potrzebny. Chociaż nie powinien cieszyć się z nieszczęścia Haruno, to w tym przypadku zwyczajnie nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był o krok do przodu przed kobietą, bo ona nie potrafiła dać mężczyźnie tego, co on. Przede wszystkim ona nie była nim — osobą, którą jednak Uchiha obdarzył uczuciem. To nic, że aktualnie ani nie umiał się do tego przyznać, ani tego okazać. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Prawdopodobnie na dużo rzeczy znajdą chociażby chwilę.

— Wciąż cię nienawidzę za to, co zrobiłeś — szepnął mu do ucha i zauważył, jak Sasuke dosłownie na moment znieruchomiał. Kiedy powiedział to głośno, na spokojnie, a nie pod wpływem skrajnych emocji, w końcu odczuł ulgę. Potrzebował tego wyznania, żeby ostatecznie móc pogodzić się z wydarzeniami z przeszłości, które go naprawdę zabolały.

— Nie oczekuję miłości — odparł Sasuke, kiedy przetrawił tę informację.

— Wiem — powiedział. — Jak również wiem, że nawet gdybyś tego oczekiwał, to byś się do tego nie przyznał — dodał.

— Ni… — urwał, gdy Naruto nagle się od niego odsunął tylko po to, żeby sekundę później się przybliżyć i go pocałować.

Uzumaki nie pozwolił mężczyźnie niczego dopowiedzieć — brutalnie wpił się w jego usta, nie chcąc, żeby jakieś przekonanie Uchihy zniszczyło tę spokojną noc. Dłonie z jego policzków przesunął dalej, aby móc wpleść je w czarne włosy, które raz po raz przegarniał między palcami. Fakt, poznanie przykrej prawdy sprawiło, że poczuł do byłego kochanka nienawiść za to, że w taki sposób go oszukał, ale nie zmieniało to tego, że zwyczajnie chciał Sasuke. Tu i teraz. I w tym momencie ponownie zamierzał się niczym nie przejmować i wziąć to, czego od dłuższego czasu pragnął. Całkowicie zapominając o tym, co się wydarzyło, jeszcze tę jedną noc bez żadnych konsekwencji mógł oddać mężczyźnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co później zrobi, jak ich relacja będzie wyglądała, ale było to nieistotne. Zwłaszcza że Uchiha nie pozostał bierny i również przeszedł do działania, tak więc skończyło się rozmyślanie o niepotrzebnych rzeczach. Naruto skupił się na tym, aby odczuwać przyjemność, aby jak najdłużej nacieszyć się bliskością Sasuke. Dał się pochłonąć szaleństwu, zgubił się w tej marnej imitacji związku i być może będzie tego żałował, ale aktualnie liczył się tylko Uchiha.

 **VvV**

Wczesnym rankiem głos Sasuke obudził Naruto, który domyślił się, że Uchiha prawdopodobnie rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w nagie plecy mężczyzny, zauważając, że ten trzymał w jednej ręce telefon, a drugą starał się założyć spodnie. Biorąc pod uwagę niemal zawsze obecną byłemu kochankowi perfekcję, taki widok zwyczajnie go rozbawił. Parsknął śmiechem, a kiedy dostrzegł, że shite spojrzał na niego groźnie, starał się zamaskować swoją reakcję kaszlem. Z marnym skutkiem, rzecz jasna.

Chwilę później Sasuke pożegnał się i schował komórkę do kieszeni spodni, po czym już normalnie, bez pospiechu, dokończył doprowadzanie siebie do porządku. Następnie zerknął na Naruto, który jak gdyby nigdy nic obserwował go w najlepsze. Uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia i usiadł na skraju łóżka, żeby mniej więcej zrównać się spojrzeniem z Uzumakim.

— Co? — prychnął, poprawiając jeszcze mankiety koszuli.

— Nic — odparł i przesunął się, żeby bez problemu móc złapać byłego kochanka za szyję i przyciągnąć do ostatniego, leniwego pocałunku. Trwało to kilka sekund, zaledwie musnął usta Sasuke, żeby po chwili się całkowicie odsunąć. — Potrzebuję czasu — dodał, kiedy spoglądał prosto w ciemne tęczówki. Z trudem przyszło mu wypowiedzenie tych dwóch słów, ale wiedział, że bez tego po prostu nie da rady. Musiał sobie na spokojnie przemyśleć tę sytuację, oswoić się z prawdą i tym, że Uchiha wciąż go pragnął, mimo że miał narzeczoną. Zdawał również sobie sprawę z tego, że spędzenie tej nocy z byłym kochankiem jakoś tak pomogło im pogodzić się z rzeczywistością i rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaka im została, było podjęcie decyzji o dalszych losach imitacji związku. Chociaż… jak Uzumaki patrzył prosto w oczy mężczyzny, domyślał się, że ten już dawno zdecydował. W tym momencie ich wspólna przyszłość zależała jedynie od niego.

— A więc ci go dam — powiedział Sasuke i wstał z łóżka. Rzucił Naruto krótkie spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sypialni. Zrobił nawet o krok za dużo w kierunku ratowania tego związku, ale też nie miał zamiaru nagle się wycofywać po tym, jak już się ugiął. Również nie planował niczego więcej od siebie dawać — jeśli chodziło o niego, to z jego strony sytuacja przedstawiała się czysto. Mimo że nie przyznał się do tego głośno, mimo że zawsze ciężko przychodziło mu powiedzenie o własnych uczuciach, to pokazywał wszystko gestami. I właśnie ubiegłej nocy dał Uzumakiemu do zrozumienia, że był gotów wejść drugi raz do tej samej rzeki. Całą resztę pozostawił w rękach… być może wcale nie tak bardzo _byłego_ kochanka.

* * *

 **VvV**

9 — nawiązanie do piosenki P!nk – _Try_


	11. Bo przeciwieństwa się przyciągają

**11\. Bo przeciwieństwa się przyciągają**

Data premiery zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, ale tym małym szczegółem nie przejmował się dyrektor teatru. Jeśli chodziło o przygotowanie głównych aktorów do występu, to Fugaku był o to jak najbardziej spokojny. Zwłaszcza że od niedawna jego syn jeszcze lepiej radził sobie we współpracy z shitezure. Do perfekcji opanowali nowy układ, który wcale nie tak dawno zaprezentował im Orochimaru, więc zwyczajnie lepiej być nie mogło. Również aktorzy, którzy wchodzili w przerwie między pierwszą częścią a drugą, idealnie odgrywali swoje role. Nikt się nie pomylił, na próbach każdy dawał z siebie po dwieście procent, tak więc Uchiha się nie martwił. Po prostu kolejny raz sukces zostanie odniesiony na deskach Narodowego Teatru Nō. Kolejny raz rodzina Uchiha pokaże, że zawsze dopina wszystko na ostatni guzik. Fugaku jedynie żałował, że Itachi wyłamał się z teatralnego grona i zdecydował się na pracę aktora filmowego.

Właśnie niedawno jego starszy syn przyjechał do Tokio, żeby móc zobaczyć występ swojego młodszego brata. Itachi siedział tuż obok niego i z rosnącą ekscytacją obserwował przebieg wydarzeń rozgrywających się na scenie. Chór w pełni zgrał się z muzykami, a śpiew wraz z odgłosami poszczególnych instrumentów idealnie się uzupełniał. Z kolei shitezure w odpowiednich momentach prowokował głównego aktora do działania, nic nie wyglądało tak jakby było to wymuszone czy zrobione na siłę. Po prostu pracownicy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby ten występ był głównym, jakby już teraz występowali przed całą salą publiczności oczekującej przedstawienia na wysokim poziomie.

Fugaku był także zadowolony z faktu, że Itachi interesował się przebiegiem kariery Sasuke, zwłaszcza że ta premiera miała być jego debiutem na tak dużą skalę. W końcu to było coś innego od tych wszystkich małych, miejskich teatrów czy jakichś klubów teatralnych. Tym razem od tego przedstawienia zależały dalsze losy najmłodszego Uchihy i niewątpliwie ciążyła na nim duża presja. Niestety taka praca nie okazywała się pierwszym lepszym hop siup, które można było ot tak przeskoczyć. Wciąż bardzo istotny był fakt mocnego przywiązania do tradycji i dyscypliny, przez co aktora, który pomylił kroki albo niewłaściwie odegrał swoją rolę, mogła czekać nawet banicja. Wydawało się to okrutnym posunięciem, bo przecież każdy miał prawo popełnić błąd, ale właśnie z tego względu poświęcano tak wiele czasu na przygotowania do jednej sztuki. Wszystko musiało być idealne i nic nie mogło pójść źle, w innym przypadku wyciągane były konsekwencje wobec aktorów. Dlatego też nie każdy nadawał się do tej pracy, bo stres wywołany tak ogromną presją niektórych blokował już na samym początku.

Fugaku wbił wzrok w scenę, na której próba dobiegała końca. Hayashi-kata[10] grali znacznie spokojniej niż jeszcze moment wcześniej: odgłos uderzania o bębny z każdą sekundą cichnął, a w tle zdawała się pobrzmiewać jedynie spokojna muzyka fletu. Chór także już nie śpiewał, a efektowny finał akcji zakończyło wzbicie w górę szarych oparów i chwilowe wyłączenie świateł. Miało to dać czas shite na przejście do pokoju lustrzanego, jako że postać, którą odgrywał teoretycznie rozpłynęła się w kłębach dymu jak przystało na prawdziwego ducha.

 _Perfekcyjnie_.

Właśnie to słowo cisnęło się na usta mężczyzny, gdy na sali znowu zrobiło się widno. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się oklaski ekipy, każdy gratulował sobie nawzajem dobrze wykonanej pracy, po czym w milczeniu oczekiwali ruchu ze strony dyrektora. Ten wstał z zajmowanego na publiczności fotela i zbliżył się do podwyższenia, na które zdążył wrócić Sasuke.

— Jeśli każdy z was zagra tak na głównym występie, to nie będę miał żadnych zastrzeżeń — powiedział, zauważając delikatne uśmiechy wstępujące na twarze pracowników. Widać było, że ta pochwała podniosła ich na duchu i mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Prawdę mówiąc jak najbardziej im się to należało, bo zwyczajnie odwalili kawał dobrej roboty. Czas poświęcony na przygotowania nie poszedł na marne. — Na dzisiaj skończyliśmy, gratuluję — dodał, po czym zignorował okrzyki radości i wrócił do Itachiego.

— Cóż, wspominałeś, że są dobrzy, ale… — Starszy syn zaciął się na moment, szukając w głowie odpowiedniego słowa. — Świetnie z nimi sobie radzisz, ojcze — zakończył, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Co prawda spodziewał się, że Fugaku nie będzie sprawował pieczy nad byle jaką ekipą, ale to, co przed chwilą zobaczył, przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Choćby ze względu na to, że tak bardzo różniło się to od jego pracy. Tutaj w powietrzu wyczuwało się tę presję, każdy ruch był przemyślany, dokładnie wyważony… do przesady _idealny_. Ale właśnie to było najpiękniejsze w tym wszystkim — nic nie działo się bez przyczyny, wszystko pociągało za sobą jakieś skutki, całość perfekcyjnie się komponowała w doskonałą jedność. Natomiast u niego na planie filmowym sytuacja przedstawiała się znacznie swobodniej — tam czuł się jak w rodzinie, ewentualne błędy mogli naprawić nowymi ujęciami, a tutaj… w teatrze tak to nie działało, bo aktorzy występowali tuż przed publicznością, która gotowa była wytknąć im najmniejszą porażkę. Z kolei Itachi przed sobą miał obiektyw kamery i o wiele mniej zszargane nerwy. Niemniej jednak nie zauważył, żeby ta ekipa nie czerpała przyjemności ze swojej pracy. Widział, że kochali to, co robili i wkładali w to całych siebie. Zwłaszcza ten pomocnik jego brata.

— Dziękuję — odparł Fugaku i skinął synowi głową.

— A ten blondyn… gdzie go znalazłeś? — zapytał. Przypuszczał, że praca z jego małym braciszkiem będzie torturą dla dowolnej osoby, ale to, co robił ten mężczyzna… cóż, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś zdoła nie zwariować przy Sasuke.

— Uzumaki Naruto, ukończył studia aktorskie, grywał w klubie teatralnym — wyliczał Fugaku. — Właściwie to zgłosił się na casting i mimo pierwszego, niezbyt pozytywnego wrażenia, wyszło, że nawet nieźle sobie radzi w grze na scenie.

— Niezbyt pozytywnego? Że co, chuligan jakiś? — Zainteresował się, bo był zaskoczony tym, co powiedział mu ojciec. Teoretycznie w życiu nie podjąłby się pracy z kimś, kto nie znał podstaw dobrych manier czy nie szanował drugiego człowieka. Dlatego się zdziwił, gdy Fugaku wspomniał o negatywnym pierwszym wrażeniu. W końcu to ono było najważniejsze, bo na jego podstawie wiele osób wyrabiało sobie o kimś opinię.

— Jest trochę… szalony. Kompletne przeciwieństwo Sasuke, jeśli mam być szczery — wyznał.

— W takim razie rzeczywiście przeciwieństwa się przyciągają — odparł nieco rozbawiony, gdy w głowie odtworzył przebieg próby. Naprawdę ta dwójka idealnie się dogadywała, zupełnie jakby przewidywali swoje ruchy. Nie wyglądało to tylko na perfekcyjnie wyuczony scenariusz.

— Tak, chyba tak — poparł go Fugaku i spojrzał na scenę, na której Uzumaki skończył się rozciągać i poszedł w ślady kolegów z pracy i również udał się do garderoby. — Zupełne przeciwieństwa — mruknął.

— Ale to dobrze — wtrącił się. Może nie znał Naruto tak jak jego ojciec, ale po próbie śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że mężczyzna miał dobry wpływ na Sasuke.

Starszy Uchiha przeniósł wzrok na syna, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co ten miał na myśli.

— Jakby nie patrzeć dzięki takiemu partnerowi Sasuke się nie zatrzyma — wyjaśnił Itachi.

Fugaku przez moment analizował tę wypowiedź, doszukując się w niej ziarnka prawdy. Rzeczywiście — mając takiego partnera, który również odgrywał rolę rywala, jego syn będzie piął się w górę. Nie zostanie w miejscu, bo nie pozwoli, żeby shitezure go przegonił. Ciągła rywalizacja, chęć osiągnięcia jeszcze większego sukcesu, zdobycia nowego doświadczenia, pokonania kolejnych przeszkód. Zdecydowanie nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Uzumaki wymknął mu się z garści, bo stanowił zbyt cenny nabytek dla teatru. Zwłaszcza że to, co mówił Itachi dało się dostrzec w codziennej pracy Naruto z Sasuke. Obaj zyskiwali na współpracy, dla nich obu było to korzystne, co jedynie działało na plus dla teatru. Z takimi aktorami Narodowy Teatr Nō jeszcze bardziej rozwinie skrzydła, a on, jako jego dyrektor, pokaże, że idealnie nadaje się na tak ważne stanowisko. Że dzięki jego wyborom ta gałęź sztuki wciąż będzie cieszyła się dużą popularnością, a zyski ze sprzedaży biletów odbiją się korzystnie na budżecie placówki. W końcu nawet narodowe obiekty potrzebowały raz po raz zastrzyku gotówki, żeby działać w najlepsze i zawsze nienagannie się prezentować. Dlatego też tak ważny był dobór odpowiednich osób na poszczególne stanowiska, bo nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktoś niekompetentny oczernił obiekt, nad którym sprawował pieczę.

— A gdybyś jeszcze ty został w teatrze…

— Nie było takiej opcji — przerwał mu natychmiast Itachi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec wtedy byłby w siódmym niebie, bo miałby pod kontrolą dwójkę swoich synów. Jednak wiedział też, że niekorzystnie odbiłoby się to na jego relacji z Sasuke. Z etapu braterskości przeszliby do niezdrowej rywalizacji o większe względy u głowy rodziny Uchiha, każdy z nich chciałby osiągnąć większy sukces w teatrze i przegonić tego drugiego. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby doszło do takiej sytuacji, bo po prostu zależało mu na bracie. Chciał, żeby również on był szczęśliwy i kiedyś sam ułożył sobie życie, bez wścibskiego ojca kontrolującego nawet najmniejszy ruch.

— Odrzuciłeś ją — zarzucił mu Fugaku. — Też mógłbyś grać na deskach narodowego teatru, a wybrałeś obiektyw kamery.

— Dziękuję, ojcze, ale nie odnalazłbym się w teatrze — odparł. Może i nie do końca mówił prawdę, ale wolał zbyć mężczyznę małymi kłamstewkami niż znowu drążyć temat, który przerabiali tysiące razy. Wiedział, że po tym, jak opuścił rodzinne gniazdko, Sasuke nie miał łatwo — ojciec wtedy poświęcił mu znacznie więcej uwagi i praktycznie odebrał mu radość z nastoletniego życia. Nie liczyło się nic oprócz treningów, które miały przygotować najmłodszego Uchihę do zawodu aktora. Także ważne były jak najlepsze osiągnięcia w nauce, aby Sasuke dostał się do jednej z pięciu najlepszych szkół aktorskich w kraju. Bez tego oczywiście wizerunek Fugaku by ucierpiał, bo nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby drugi syn nie odniósł sukcesu w teatrze. Niewątpliwie wiązało się to także z zaprzyjaźnionym rodem — Hyuuga, którzy również zajmowali się tą gałęzią sztuki. Teoretycznie dobrzy znajomi, a w praktyce kolejna przeszkoda do pokonania, rywalizacja między dwoma klanami, które od pokoleń walczyły o wyższą pozycję na scenie.

— Jeszcze do tego wrócimy — uciął rozmowę, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu.

— Z pewnością, ojcze — powiedział spokojnie, obserwując, jak mężczyzna wychodził z pomieszczenia. W tym momencie z czystym sumieniem mógł pójść do Sasuke, licząc, że ten nie miał mu za złe tego, że kiedyś ot tak wyjechał i zostawił go na pastwę ojca.

 **VvV**

Sasuke, jak zazwyczaj po każdej próbie, siedział przy toaletce i palił papierosa. Nie przejmował się pozostałymi współpracownikami, którzy krzątali się w tę i z powrotem, co chwilę opuszczając garderobę. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądał na gładką taflę lustra, dostrzegając w odbiciu sylwetki poszczególnych osób. Zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy wyłapał spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek, ale, kiedy się obrócił, Naruto już nie było i zamiast niego zobaczył za sobą Itachiego. Prychnął pod nosem, ale wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i na dobre skupił się tylko na paleniu.

— Rzuciłbyś to w końcu — marudził Itachi, który przeszedł obok krzesła i oparł się o toaletkę. Z rosnącym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się mimice brata, bo zauważył, jak ten zwrócił uwagę na wyjście Uzumakiego. Nie żadnego innego członka ekipy, ale właśnie swojego scenicznego partnera. W dodatku wydawało mu się podejrzane to, że ta dwójka tak doskonale dogadywała się podczas próby, że coś musiało, po prostu musiało być na rzeczy. Innej opcji zwyczajnie nie widział. Jak również wiedział, że tak łatwo nie odpuści, dopóki nie pozna prawdy. Jakby nie patrzeć Sasuke zawsze był dla niego ważny i w jakiś sposób powinien mu wynagrodzić tę ucieczkę. Zwłaszcza że powoli dostrzegał w zachowaniu młodszego Uchihy skutki uboczne negatywnego wpływu ojca. Kiedy wyjeżdżał Sasuke nie był _aż tak_ pesymistyczne nastawiony do ludzi. Jak również był bardziej otwarty.

— Zabawne — powiedział. — Nie ty pierwszy masz problem z moim paleniem — dodał, po czym zmrużył oczy i, patrząc prosto w oczy brata, wypuścił dym. Idealnie w kierunku twarzy Itachiego. Wykrzywił kąciki ust w złośliwym uśmieszku i ponownie się zaciągnął.

— Ojciec? — zapytał. — Aż dziwne, że się go nie posłuchałeś w te…

— Nie kończ, jeśli nie chcesz sam wracać — warknął Sasuke i zgniótł niedopalonego papierosa w popielniczce. To by było na tyle z jego w miarę dobrego humoru. Och, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich słabości, z tego, że wystarczyło, aby ojciec coś od niego wymagał, a on to starał się wykonać. Przynajmniej dzięki temu czuł się doceniony, ważny i potrzebny. Dzięki temu również nie zawodził Fugaku, bo przecież kontynuował rodzinną tradycję, spełniał jego kolejne żądania, praktycznie był na każde jego skinienie. W zamian otrzymał pełną akceptację, coś, na czym od zawsze mu zależało, a co zawsze było zarezerwowane jedynie dla Itachiego. Jednak sytuacja uległa diametralnej zmianie, kiedy właśnie jego brat wyjechał do innego miasta, aby zrobić karierę filmowego aktora. Nie wiązał przyszłości z teatrem, który niezwykle cenił sobie ich ojciec. I to on, młodszy syn Fugaku, spełnił wolę ojca, dostosowując się do jego wytycznych.

— I zostawiłbyś mnie samego tak na pastwę losu?

— Jakże bym śmiał — sarknął. — Oczywiście, że tak. Zasłużyłeś.

— Wiesz, że kilka lat nie byłem w Tokio — zaznaczył, jakby to było czymś istotnym.

— A to nie tak jak z jazdą na rowerze? Tego się nie zapomina? — prychnął Sasuke, zbierając się do wyjścia. Dzisiaj dyrektor teatru wyjątkowo im darował i skończył próbę znacznie wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Z jednej strony nie dziwił się, bo przecież poszło im całkiem nieźle, ba!, obeszło się bez pomyłek, wszystko idealnie się komponowało, po prostu w ten sposób mogłaby wyglądać premiera. Jednak z drugiej… cóż, właśnie: premiera. Do tego wyjątkowego i wyczekiwanego przez sporą liczbę osób dnia zostało czterdzieści osiem godzin. Dlatego też nie był pewny czy odpuszczanie niemal tuż przed głównym występem okaże się dobrym posunięciem. Chociaż odpocząć też powinni, zdecydowanie spokój i relaks przydadzą się członkom ekipy.

— Ciekawe czy po tylu latach odnalazłbyś się u dziadków — zarzucił mu Itachi, gdy wsiadał już na miejsce pasażera w samochodzie brata. Tak jakoś się złożyło, że na czas przyjazdu zatrzymał się u niego, w końcu ktoś powinien dotrzymać towarzystwa tej chmurce gradowej! Poza tym dawno nie widział się z bratem i domyślał się, że było wiele rzeczy, o których powinni porozmawiać. Chociażby o domniemanym narzeczeństwie Sasuke — ta informacja naprawdę zaskoczyła Itachiego, zwłaszcza że jako jeden z nielicznych znał preferencje brata.

Młodszy Uchiha w ramach odpowiedzi wzruszył jedynie ramionami, nie chcąc wdawać się w niepotrzebną dyskusję. Całkowicie skupił się na prowadzeniu, klnąc w duchu, że to akurat on będzie zmuszony spędzić kilka najbliższych dni z Itachim. Nie żeby sam się nie stęsknił za towarzystwem mężczyzny, ale po wydarzeniach związanych z Sakurą i Naruto wolałby nacieszyć się samotnością. I w spokoju przemyśleć kilka spraw. Niestety nawet jazda do domu okazała się nie lada wyzwaniem, właśnie ze względu na obecność starszego Uchihy.

— Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? — zapytał Itachi.

— Mam — odparł. — I w ogóle nie obejmują twojej osoby.

— Wyobraź sobie, że w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza — kontynuował, zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał sarkazmu w głosie brata. — Zamówimy sushi albo… może kuchnia włoska? Spaghetti lub pizza? Obejrzymy film i pogadamy jak za starych, dobrych czasów! — ogłosił, nie przejmując się negatywnym nastawieniem Sasuke. Czasami po prostu trzeba było przycisnąć tego konkretnego faceta, bo tak sam z siebie niczego by nie zrobił. Ale Itachi już znał kilka sposobów na swojego małego braciszka i wiedział, że nie da mu się tak łatwo wywinąć. Nie tym razem i nie wtedy, gdy po prostu widział, że coś było nie tak. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby Sasuke znowu wszystko w sobie dusił, to było niezdrowe, a on, jako jego starszy brat zobowiązany był mu pomóc. W końcu rodzina powinna tak postępować, czyż nie?

 **VvV**

Sasuke bez przekonania jadł kawałek pizzy, raz po raz rzucając Itachiemu mordercze spojrzenie. Och, planował się ulotnić i zamknąć w sypialni zaraz po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania, ale niestety starszy brat przewidział jego ruch i nie pozwolił mu się odizolować. Zaciągnął go do salonu, tak jak obiecał zamówił pizzę i nawet znalazł jakiś film, który okazał się thrillerem, a nie pierwszą lepszą komedią romantyczną. Chociaż tyle dobrego. Szczerze mówiąc oczywiście, że młody Uchiha mógł zwyczajnie zebrać swoje cztery litery z kanapy i tak po prostu pójść do sypialni. Jednak pozostawała ta świadomość, że Itachi tak łatwo by nie odpuścił i dręczyłby go, dopóki by się nie zgodził na wspólne spędzenie wieczoru. Jakże uroczo, szkoda tylko, że dopiero po kilku latach mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o młodszym bracie.

— Nie smakuje ci? — zagadnął Itachi, który kończył jeść swoją pizzę. Zamówił dwie małe, jako że każdy z nich lubił inne dodatki, więc taka opcja była o wiele prostsza niż zabawa w ściąganie znienawidzonych składników.

— Jest… dobra — odparł, ale wiedział, że taka odpowiedź nie przekonała mężczyzny. No trudno. To nie tak, że nie przepadał za pizzą czy nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Po prostu naprawdę wolałby spędzić ten czas sam, ale podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że brakowało mu szczerej rozmowy z kimś, komu mógł zaufać. Odkąd Itachi opuścił dom rodzinny stracił jakby swoje oparcie, osobę, do której mógł przyjść z każdym problemem, nie bojąc się, że zostałby wyśmiany. Lubił spędzać czas z bratem, czy to na biciu rekordów w grach, czy na rozmowach o zupełnie nieistotnych rzeczach czy też na kłóceniu się. Nie ukrywał, że właśnie najczęściej darli ze sobą koty, ale wychodziło im to na dobre. Po sprzeczkach jakoś lepiej się dogadywali, zupełnie jakby dzięki tym różnicom mogli później zrozumieć się bez słów.

— Właśnie widzę — powiedział. Zignorował ważną scenę filmu i obrócił się bokiem do Sasuke, żeby otwarcie móc wpatrywać się w jego profil. Po chwili na oparciu kanapy położył rękę, żeby podeprzeć głowę na dłoni. — Ale w sumie ciekawi mnie coś innego.

Młodszy Uchiha odłożył niedojedzony kawałek pizzy do pudełka, po czym zgarnął z ławy paczkę papierosów i popielniczkę. Dopiero po odpaleniu fajki rzucił bratu pytające spojrzenie i ponownie wbił wzrok w ekran telewizora. Jakoś było mu łatwiej, gdy nie patrzył na Itachiego, mimo że ten obserwował każdy jego ruch.

— Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś o zaręczynach? — zapytał, a jego uwadze nie uszło chwilowe spięcie sylwetki drugiego mężczyzny. Czyżby nie była to decyzja Sasuke?

— Pojawiasz się po kilku latach i jedyne, co cię interesuje, to mój _związek_ z Sakurą? — zakpił. Przypuszczał, że prędzej czy później brat będzie go dręczył o Haruno, ale nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Przecież ledwo co wrócili z teatru, nie zdążył nawet dojeść kolacji, a Itachi z miejsca wkroczył na bardzo, ale to bardzo niepewny grunt.

— Mój jedyny brat zamierza się ożenić, jasne, że mnie to interesuje — odparł.

Sasuke spojrzał na Itachiego, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec pewność siebie.

— Nie zamierzam — wyznał. Nie sądził, że tak łatwo przyjdzie mu przyznanie się do tego, ale naprawdę nie planował przenosić związku z Sakurą na jeszcze wyższy poziom. W końcu nie bez powodu tyle czasu zbywał ojca i często poruszany temat ślubu. Nie chciał się żenić, bo to oznaczało tylko jedno — zostałby zmuszony do dzielenia życia z Haruno, co, najzwyczajniej w świecie, mu nie odpowiadało. Inną sprawą były same zaręczyny, bo to nie wiązało się ze wspólnym mieszkaniem, zwłaszcza że Sakura wciąż podróżowała po szpitalach na całym świecie, a on sam starał się wspiąć znacznie wyżej na szczeblach kariery aktorskiej. Wszystkie ich spotkania od początku znajomości z Haruno mógłby zliczyć na placach jednej dłoni, oczywiście wliczając w to ostatnią, rodzinną kolację. Nie miał zamiaru tego stanu zmieniać, choćby ze względu na to, do czego doprowadziła kobieta niespełna trzy tygodnie wcześniej. Ona sama zaproponowała mu układ, więc jej zagranie było jak najbardziej nieczyste, dlatego też dobrze się złożyło, że Sakura wyleciała aż na pół roku. Nie wiedział, jak zareagowałby na widok Haruno po wydarzeniach z feralnej soboty.

— Czekaj, co? Dobrze zrozumiałem? — Itachi się zdziwił. Domyślał się, że Sasuke tak sam z siebie nie znalazł sobie narzeczonej, bo prędzej pokusiłby się o _narzeczonego_ , ale to, że nie zamierzał nic z tym dalej zrobić, zwyczajnie go zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewał się tego!

— Nie ożenię się z nią — powtórzył. — Zaręczyny to jedno, ale nie mam zamiaru dzielić reszty życia z kimś takim — wyznał i szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, gdy dotarł do niego sens własnej wypowiedzi.

— Z kimś takim? — Starszy Uchiha momentalnie podłapał, ciesząc się, że Sasuke wymsknęło się te kilka słów więcej. O dziwo nawet nie musiał ciągnąć go za język, bo wyglądało na to, że rozmowa przebiegnie bez większych problemów.

— Nieważne — prychnął. No to się wkopał, pięknie, po prostu pięknie, aż przybił sobie mentalną piątkę!

— Nie, nie wykręcisz się! — zaznaczył starszy Uchiha. — Mów tu mi zaraz o co chodzi z Haruno i jaki związek ma z tym nasz kochany tatuś, bo zgaduję, że ma w tym swój udział.

— Bingo — przytaknął, po czym zgasił papierosa. Wyglądało na to, że Itachi naprawdę mu już nie odpuści tej rozmowy. Mógł jedynie podziękować sobie, że powiedział za dużo, zamiast ugryźć się w język. Co za różnica czy Itachi, czy Naruto czy jakiś obcy człowiek? Powinien siebie lepiej kontrolować, zwłaszcza że był aż za bardzo świadomy faktu, że starszy Uchiha znał jego słabe punkty. Mężczyzna wiedział, jak go przycisnąć, jak zmusić do wyznania prawdy, jak skłonić go do współpracy. Z jednej strony było to coś, co teoretycznie nie sprawiało mu problemu, ale w praktyce okazywało się to znacznie trudniejsze. W zależności od tego, kto był jego rozmówcą potrafił bardziej lub mniej się kontrolować, ale Itachi zwyczajnie przebijał każdego, nawet jego byłego kochanka. W końcu przeżyli tuż obok siebie prawie dwie dekady, więc niemożliwe okazywało się, aby jeden nie wiedział niczego o drugim. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego przy Itachim tak łatwo przychodziło mu zwierzanie się, czemu przy innych się blokował, nie odczuwał potrzeby nawiązania kontaktu, a przy bracie wręcz sam się rozkręcał. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że faktycznie sytuacja mogła być aż za bardzo skomplikowana nawet jak na niego i potrzebował takiej rozmowy, chociaż w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego głośno.

Tak więc, chcąc nie chcąc, Sasuke bardzo ogólnie i krótko streścił bratu okoliczności poznania swojej jakże uroczej narzeczonej, że to było kolejnym, genialnym pomysłem ich ojca. I że tak na dobrą sprawę on nie miał nic do gadania, bo przecież Sakura była istnym diamentem wśród innych potencjalnych kandydatek na jego żonę. Przebiła przecież samą Hyuugę, a to rodzina Hinaty trudniła się pracą w teatrze. Wspomniał też co nieco o zaproponowanym przez kobietę układzie, na który przystał, bo był niezwykle korzystny. Jak przypominał sobie o tych momentach spędzonych z Haruno, to niebezpiecznie świtało mu w głowie, że kobieta mogła się w nim zakochać. Pamiętał, jak na początku zareagowała na jego widok, jak się aż za bardzo interesowała jego życiem, jak wyrażała chęć kolejnego spotkania. Niestety jej zapał opadł, gdy zauważyła brak zainteresowania z jego strony i właśnie podczas drugiej kolacji, jaką przyszło im wspólnie spędzić, Sakura przedstawiła mu swój plan. Czyżby w ten sposób chciała mu się przypodobać?

Młody Uchiha zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, bo przecież jasno dał do zrozumienia kobiecie, że między nimi nigdy niczego nie będzie. Dlatego też tak ochoczo przystał na jej propozycję, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie taki układ mu odpowiadał. Ot, nie pchali się do zawarcia związku małżeńskiego, żyli obok siebie, teoretycznie będąc razem, a ich rodziny były zadowolone. Czego więcej oczekiwać?

Cóż widocznie Sakura liczyła na coś więcej, rzecz jasna z niewiadomych Sasuke przyczyn. I gdyby tylko wiedział o tym wcześniej, może udałoby się jakoś do końca rozwiać wątpliwości Haruno, a tak, to prawdopodobnie z czystej złośliwości zniszczyła jego namiastkę wolności.

Bo Naruto okazał się od niej lepszy.

Bo Naruto miał coś, czego ona nigdy by nie dostała.

Bo Naruto był pokusą, której uległ Sasuke.

* * *

 **VvV**

10 — Hayashi-kata — muzycy grający na czterech instrumentach:

— fue – flet poprzeczny,

— ōtsuzumi – większy bębenek uderzany ręką (zwany też okawa),

— kotsuzumi – trzymany przy barku mniejszy bębenek uderzany ręką,

— taiko – bęben uderzany pałeczkami.


	12. Bo będę tuż obok ciebie

**12\. Bo będę tuż obok ciebie. Zawsze**

Główna próba przed premierą również przebiegała bez żadnych zakłóceń czy niespodzianek — chór do perfekcji opanował zgranie z muzykami tak, że całość brzmiała po prostu pierwszorzędnie. Aż miło było słuchać jak z cichej, spokojnej melodii, nagle utwór zmieniał wydźwięk, a brzmienie było cięższe, mocniejsze, bardziej przerażające i mroczne. Ta niespodziewana zmiana miała towarzyszyć zakończeniu pierwszej części spektaklu, podczas której shite popełniał seppuku. Później na scenę wbiegało dwóch innych aktorów, aby odegrać krótką farsę i dać czas głównej postaci na wycofanie się do pokoju lustrzanego. Tam Sasuke zakładał inny strój, aby powrócić na podwyższenie jako duch zmarłego wojownika.

Ogólnie program spektaklu, który wystawiali, skupiał się wokół dwóch głównych scen i jednego przedstawienia kyōgen[11]. Nadchodząca premiera wchodziła w skład serii „Cień wiatru" i stanowiła jedną z jej trzech części. Na całość składały się „Pięć stopni do…" — opowieść o kapłance, która zawdzięczała życie samemu bogu śmierci, „Między zmierzchem a świtem" — historia demona uwięzionego w ludzkim ciele, oraz dramat opowiadający o duchu przeciętnego wojownika, który do końca pozostał wierny własnym przekonaniom — „Tatsuya — droga bez powrotu". Właśnie tę ostatnią sztukę doprowadzali do perfekcji, żeby podczas nieubłaganie zbliżającego się wieczoru, jak najlepiej zaprezentować Narodowy Teatr Nō, żeby ludzie jeszcze długo mówili o tym występie, żeby było o nim głośno i każdy dobrze wspominał czas spędzony na publiczności.

Młody Uchiha z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał momentu wycofania się za kulisy, żeby móc chociaż przez chwilę odsapnąć. Na generalnej próbie występowali w oficjalnych strojach, żeby się do nich przyzwyczaić, co jedynie tylko nieznacznie utrudniło im pracę. Przynajmniej mu, bo teatr nō słynął z wystawnych kostiumów — przebrania były szyte ręcznie z największą dokładnością, a ich zdobienia prezentowały się niezwykle efektownie. Nie miało znaczenia to, jaką pozycję społeczną zajmowała dana postać, bo nawet strój ubogiego staruszka wyglądał imponująco i zdecydowanie nie pasował do wizerunku biednego, zmęczonego życiem człowieka. Z kolei całkiem inaczej przedstawiała się kwestia dodatków, bo te były, w porównaniu do kostiumów, zdecydowanie skromne. Najważniejszy okazywał się wachlarz, a jego ruchy były istotne z tego względu, że mogły symbolizować dosłownie wszystko, o czym niestety Sasuke musiał pamiętać — miecz, atak czy nawet imitować drżenie gałęzi na wietrze. Oczywiście przedmiot został ozdobiony odpowiednim malowidłem pasującym do stroju aktora. Dodatkowo shite mógł dzierżyć prawdziwą broń, chociażby katanę czy łuk, w zależności od odgrywanej roli.

Tyle tylko, że to nie kostium irytował młodego Uchihę, bo było coś, co bardziej mu doskwierało, ale się nie skarżył. Jako główny aktor musiał nosić zarówno maskę, jak i perukę, żeby się wyróżniać na scenie. Niestety. O ile zlepek tych sztucznych włosów mu nie przeszkadzał, tak drewniane przykrycie twarzy stanowiło pewien dyskomfort. Jakby miał na coś narzekać, to zdecydowanie byłyby to zbyt małe otwory na oczy. Wiedział, że do zakończenia drugiej części zdoła się przyzwyczaić, ale tak czy inaczej nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji. Jednak nie pierwszy raz mierzył maskę, więc nie przejmował się ewentualną wpadką, bo to po prostu nie wchodziło w grę. Nie był typem, który burzył się, gdy coś utrudniało mu osiągnięcie sukcesu — najzwyczajniej w świecie pozbywał się przeszkody. I tak też zamierzał zrobić tym razem; nie zwróci najmniejszej uwagi na nieznaczny dyskomfort, ale w pełni się skupi, żeby nie przynieść rodzinie wstydu. W końcu to aktualnie najbardziej się liczyło — zdawał sobie sprawę z reakcji ojca, gdyby pomylił kwestię lub kroki. Fugaku prawdopodobnie wściekłby się bardziej niż gdyby dowiedziałby się, że jego młodszy syn był gejem. Jakby nie patrzeć to teatr był dla mężczyzny takim oczkiem w głowie, o które dbał i się troszczył, więc nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek potknięciu. Jak również Sasuke nie mógł pozwolić sobie na popełnienie błędu w obecności _byłego_ kochanka, który niemal od samego początku stał się jego scenicznym rywalem.

W ciągu trzech tygodni, podczas których prawda o narzeczonej wyszła na jaw, podczas których nie raz i nie dwa się pokłócili, podczas których Sasuke przeprosił Naruto, praktycznie nic nie uległo zmianie. Uzumaki od momentu, kiedy poprosił o czas do namysłu, nie odezwał się do niego, wręcz jakby znowu starał się go unikać. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że na scenie nie dał po sobie niczego poznać i wywiązywał się ze swojej roli. Mimo tego, co się wydarzyło, o dziwo wciąż potrafili się zgrać tak, jakby bezbłędnie odczytywali swoje ruchy z wyprzedzeniem kilku sekund. Nawet on nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Naruto był cholernie dobrym partnerem, nie tylko tym scenicznym. Jak również nie przyznałby się, że rozmowa sprzed dwóch dni z Itachim co nieco mu rozjaśniła, dzięki czemu obeszło się bez izolowania w sypialni i zadręczania chaotycznymi myślami. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, ale wiedział, że nie tylko zbliżająca się premiera będzie jego debiutanckim krokiem.

Sasuke kątem oka zerknął na stojącego obok niego mężczyznę — z postawy Naruto biła pewność siebie, nie wahał się, a niebieskie tęczówki błyszczały determinacją. Kiedy przez ten moment spojrzał w oczy byłego kochanka, dostrzegł w nich coś, czego z pewnością nie spodziewałby się zobaczyć. Niestety nie miał za dużo czasu na analizę, bo próba wciąż trwała, a on nie mógł sobie pozwolić na wcześniejszą przerwę.

Młody Uchiha upadł na kolana, w dłoni trzymając tantō — nóż do rytualnego samobójstwa. Przez chwilę starał się wyrównać oddech, doskonale będąc świadomym bliskości Uzumakiego. Naruto, który pełnił rolę kaishaku, stał tuż za nim i teoretycznie miał ukrócić jego męki poprzez ścięcie głowy.

Na sali zapanowała całkowita cisza — chór zdawał się już szeptać, a głosy poszczególnych osób stopniowo zanikały, żeby po chwili nie było słychać już nikogo. Również muzycy zaprzestali gry na instrumentach, w oczekiwaniu na kulminacyjny moment spektaklu. Sasuke wziął głęboki wdech, uniósł obie dłonie, w których dzierżył nóż i zanim wykonał ruch, zdążył poczuć, jak Naruto położył mu rękę na głowie.

Nagle w całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiała gwałtowna muzyka, do której dołączyły głośne, wyraźne słowa piosenki. Z oczywistych przyczyn cięcie nie doszło do skutku, ale na scenę właśnie wbiegli aktorzy występujący podczas kyōgen, tak więc shite mógł się niepostrzeżenie wycofać. Zanim jednak to się stało, rozległy się oklaski ze strony widowni, więc wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Nie trwało to długo, bo Fugaku dosłownie przez kilka sekund wyraził swoje zadowolenie, ale po chwili zwrócił się do członków ekipy:

— Piętnaście minut przerwy, a później wznawiamy drugą część — powiedział spokojnie. — Moje gratulacje, zagrajcie tak wieczorem, a aplauz będzie głośniejszy — dodał. Dostrzegł zaskoczenie na twarzach pracowników, ale wynikało to jedynie z tego, że bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, żeby tak otwarcie chwalił ekipę. Niemniej jednak zasłużyli. Machnął jeszcze ręką, dając im znać, żeby się rozeszli i zajęli sobą, a on sam wdał się w dyskusję z choreografem. Orochimaru również był zadowolony z pracy aktorów, którzy do perfekcji opanowali wszystkie układy. Zapowiadał się wielki wieczór dla Narodowego Teatru Nō.

 **VvV**

Uzumaki starał się przecisnąć między tłumem ludzi oczekujących na otworzenie drzwi do sali, w której odbywała się premiera. Domyślał się, że to był zły pomysł, aby na kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem spektaklu wyskoczyć po butelkę wody. A mógł siedzieć spokojnie na tyłku w garderobie i odliczać pozostały do występu czas. Szkoda, że dopiero w tym momencie wziął taką sytuację pod uwagę, ale musiał to niestety przeboleć.

Kiedy prawie udało mu się wydostać z tłumy, usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczał jego imię.

— Naruto! — zawołał dziwnie znajomy głos. — Ej, Naruto, czekaj, dzieciaku!

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo tylko jedna osoba mogła go nazwać „dzieciakiem". Obrócił się, po czym zaczął wyszukiwać bujnej, białej fryzury chrzestnego na tle innych ludzi. Kiedy tylko zauważył Jiraiyę, ten dosłownie chwilę później stanął tuż przed nim, a Naruto wmurowało w ziemię, czym nie omieszkał się podzielić.

— Założyłeś garnitur — powiedział, nieco zaskoczony. Oczywiście, że zdawał sobie sprawę z obowiązkowego ubioru, bez którego dana osoba nie zostałaby wpuszczona na salę. Ale chyba nie spodziewał się, że chrzestny aż tak łatwo na to przystanie. Pamiętał jak poprzedniego wieczoru Jiraiya, kiedy w końcu dotarł do Tokio i zaległ na kanapie w mieszkaniu Naruto, narzekał na tak formalny strój. Marudził, że te całe garnitury nie są nikomu potrzebne, że to ciasne, że krępuje ruchy i ogólnie było to jakieś takie dla sztywniaków, więc trochę zwątpił w pojawienie się chrzestnego w teatrze. Cóż, miło się zaskoczył.

— Mam nadzieję, że się opłaci — burknął, ponownie poprawiając marynarkę. Och, jak bardzo miał ochotę ściągnąć irytujące okrycie, a najlepiej to założyć swój ulubiony, codzienny, l _uźny_ strój.

— Opłaci — zapewnił Naruto, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. — Gwarantuję ci to — dodał, pewny siebie. W końcu nie bez powodu tyle czasu ćwiczyli, przeszli przez mnóstwo prób, opanowywali scenariusz do perfekcji, żeby koniec końców ponieść klęskę. Opcja przegranej w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę i Uzumaki doskonale był tego świadomy.

— A jeśli…

— Nie będzie żadnego „jeśli" — przerwał mu. Czuł się wyjątkowo rozluźniony jak na to, że niedługo wchodził na scenę, a przed sobą będzie miał ogromną publiczność. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie odczuwał stresu, ale nie dlatego, że ufał własnym możliwościom. Tam, na podwyższeniu, nie będzie sam, ale będzie tworzył część całej grupy odpowiedzialnej za wynik końcowy spektaklu. A on wierzył w swoich towarzyszy, a już zwłaszcza wierzył w głównego bohatera przedstawienia — Sasuke.

— Zobaczymy — odparł. Przez moment wpatrywał się w chrześniaka, ale nie zauważył, aby ten się czymś przejmował. Tak więc również on się nieznacznie rozluźnił, bo nie mógł przecież panikować jak jakaś kobieta przeżywająca pierwszy występ swojego dziecka. Co to to nie. — Widziałeś gdzieś Orochimaru? Przywitać się chciałem z dawnym kumplem, to gdzieś go wcięło — mruknął niezadowolony. Kiedy przyjechał do teatru, zobaczył choreografa, który na jego widok zwyczajnie się ulotnił. Od tamtej pory nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć, a tak bardzo chciał powspominać stare, szkolne czasy.

— Zapewne rozmawia z dyrektorem gdzieś za kulisami — odparł. — A co?

— Nic, nieważne, najwyżej później go złapię — wyjaśnił, a widząc niezrozumiały wzrok chrześniaka zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo, w głowie odtwarzając plan ewakuacji. Nie miał zamiaru zwierzać się Naruto, że jego plany w związku z postacią choreografa nie do końca były czysto koleżeńskie. Nie żeby chciał się rzucić na mężczyznę i odpłacić za poniżenie z lat szkolnych… po prostu był ciekawy, jak Orochimaru zareaguje na jego widok. — Ale zdaje się, że musisz iść — stwierdził, gdy drzwi do sali się uchyliły, a ludzie ustawili się w kolejce, żeby okazać bilety kontrolerowi.

— Tylko patrz uważnie na scenę, nie na żeńską część publiczności — upomniał go, na co Jiraiya udał, że się oburzył. — Pamiętaj: ten najlepszy, to ja! — zażartował i zanim chrzestny zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w kierunku garderoby.

Na miejscu panował istny chaos — poszczególne osoby krzątały się w tę i z powrotem, dokonując ostatnich poprawek przy strojach czy fryzurach. Jednak Naruto nie zwrócił na nich najmniejszej uwagi, bo aktualnie skupiał się na odnalezieniu konkretnego mężczyzny, którego niestety nie dostrzegł wśród członków ekipy. Nieco zdezorientowany przystanął niemal na środku pomieszczenia, nie przejmując się pytającymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi przez znajomych z grupy. To nie było istotne. Zastanawiał się, gdzie Sasuke mógł pójść, bo jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem spektaklu chciał z nim porozmawiać. Co prawda planował zrobić to tuż po próbie generalnej, ale wtedy Fugaku wraz z Orochimaru porwali shite, aby widocznie obgadać jakieś szczegóły. Nie wnikał, bo i tak stali za daleko, żeby mógł ich usłyszeć. W ostatecznym rozrachunku musiał przełożyć pogadankę na później i tylko w duchu dziękował sobie, że miał już na sobie kostium i nie musiał martwić się o takie detale.

Mężczyzna ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia, z którego wychodziło się prosto za kulisy. Zaciekawiony odchylił ciężki materiał i zauważył, że niemal wszystkie rzędy krzeseł były zajęte. Cóż, dyrektor wspominał, że będzie to premiera, że to ważny dzień dla nich oraz dla teatru, ale nie przypuszczałby, że spektakl ucieszy się takim zainteresowaniem. Jednak długo nie podziwiał publiczności, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z za szybko upływającego czasu. Przeszedł dalej, mijając członków ekipy, którzy w napięciu oczekiwali rozpoczęcia występu i zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami do pokoju lustrzanego. Niepewnie nacisnął klamkę i po chwili wahania wszedł do środka. Nie pomylił się — młody Uchiha trzymał w dłoni maskę, ale z racji tego, że stał do Uzumakiego plecami, ten nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. Dopiero kiedy Naruto podszedł znacznie bliżej, zobaczył w odbiciu sylwetkę byłego kochanka. Stanął tuż obok niego, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego badawczego spojrzenia.

— Więc tu się zaszyłeś — powiedział, wpatrując się zarówno w swoje odbicie, jak i te Sasuke. W ciągu trzech tygodni zdążył przemyśleć nawet aż za dużo spraw, ale ostatnie czternaście dni okazało się niezwykle potrzebnych. Po tym, jak ledwo wrócił z Sendai i Uchiha wtedy do niego przyszedł, w jego głowie powstał jeszcze większy mętlik. Bo dzięki temu spotkaniu uświadomił jedynie sobie, że zwyczajnie brakowało mu obecności mężczyzny, że nie miał oporów w spędzeniu z nim kolejnej nocy, nawet jeśli wiedział, że ten ukrywał informację o narzeczonej. A przecież tak nie powinno być — powinien wyrzucić go za drzwi, kazać spadać gdzie pieprz rośnie i nigdy więcej się nie pokazywać, ale nie potrafił. Przez to, co czuł do Sasuke, zwyczajnie nie był w stanie ot tak zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co ich łączyło. O tym, co wspólnie przeżyli, przez co przeszli i przez co mogliby przejść. Razem. Nie wiedziałby, jak przedstawiałaby się sytuacja, gdyby sam Uchiha nie okazał chęci współpracy.

Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział i tylko spoglądał na gładką taflę lustra, w którym odbijały się ich sylwetki. On już wcześniej zrobił ruch i oczekiwał jedynie na decyzję Naruto. W końcu nic więcej nie mógł zrobić, poza tym chyba nie wiedziałby co takiego mógłby uczynić, żeby ewentualnie przekonać do siebie byłego kochanka. A kolejne przeprosiny nie wchodziły w grę, wystarczy, że zdobył się na taki gest o jeden raz za dużo.

— Stresujesz się? — zapytał Uzumaki ni stąd, ni zowąd. Po prawdzie to nie było coś, co Uchiha chciał usłyszeć, wiec zmarszczył brwi w geście niezadowolenia i prychnął cicho pod nosem.

— Nie — odparł. Mimo że gdzieś na krańcu umysłu majaczyła myśl o banicji, to mówił prawdę. Nie widział powodu, przez który obawiałby się występu przed tak dużą publicznością, zwłaszcza że był przygotowany do takich sytuacji. Tego wieczoru po prostu nie popełni żadnego błędu, ale dumnie odegra swoją rolę od początku do końca. Jako główny aktor musiał reprezentować teatr na odpowiednim poziomie i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na pomyłki.

— Cóż, jeszcze przed chwilą też tak mówiłem — stwierdził Naruto, po czym się zaśmiał. Niemniej jednak nic się nie zmieniło — ewentualnie tylko nieznacznie odczuwał stres, ale było to dobre. Przynajmniej miał świadomość, że powinien wziąć się w garść i dać z siebie wszystko, poza tym to nie było nic złego. A przynajmniej on wychodził z takiego założenia, w końcu premiera nie była czymś, co ot tak można było przeskoczyć. Ważne okazywało się jedynie to, aby nie pozwolić się zjeść nerwom, cała reszta nie miała znaczenia. — A widziałeś już widownię? Cała sala zapełniona — wyznał.

— Super — prychnął. Nie interesowało go to, ile ludzi siedziało na publiczności. Przed występem chciał chociaż chwilę pobyć w samotności, aby się wyciszyć, ale jego plan zrujnował Uzumaki. Bo przyszedł. I gadał kompletnie nie na temat.

Naruto zamknął usta, które przed momentem rozchylił, zastanawiając się, jak powinien przejść do rozmowy o przyszłości ich niedoszłego związku. Nieważne jak bardzo był wściekły na Sasuke, jak ten go okłamał, bo wszystko to okazywało się nieistotne w obliczu wspomnień. Nie umiał wyrzucić z głowy obrazu chwil spędzonych w towarzystwie byłego kochanka, bo te sześć miesięcy, które wspólnie przeżyli, znaczyły dla niego bardzo, ale to bardzo wiele. I Uchiha mógł sobie udawać zamkniętego w sobie drania, mógł przybierać miliony masek i utrzymywać chłodną postawę ciała. Bo on i tak widział coś więcej, znacznie więcej dostrzegał w tych ciemnych tęczówkach. Zawsze, kiedy był tuż obok shite, zauważał zmianę w jego oczach, które patrzyły na niego z tęsknotą i pożądaniem. I Sasuke wielokrotnie mógł go zapewniać, że nie potrzebował miłości, że liczył się jedynie seks, ale zdradziły go własne oczy.

— Przemyślałem to — powiedział, otwarcie wpatrując się w lustrzane odbicia. Dzięki temu zdołał zauważyć minimalne spięcie ciała Uchihy, ale udał, że tego nie widział. Domyślał się, że nie powinien przedłużać, zwłaszcza że wcześniej dostał wystarczająco dużo czasu. Podczas tych czternastu dni Sasuke nie drążył sprawy, nie nachodził go, nie żeby spodziewał się nalotu z jego strony. Przypuszczał, że shite odpuści i da mu spokój i właśnie za to był mu wdzięczny. Pierwszy raz cieszył się z tego, że mężczyzna okazywał mu brak zainteresowania. Przynajmniej znacznie pomogło mu to w poukładaniu rozsypanych myśli. — Ale najpierw mam pytanie.

— Jakie? — Sasuke westchnął, bo spodziewał się wielu opcji, ale nie jakiegoś przesłuchania. Czas uciekał, do premiery było coraz bliżej, a Naruto nagle zapragnął bawić się w detektywa, no tak, do czegoś takiego zdolny był właśnie tylko Uzumaki.

— Zamierzasz coś zrobić z Sakurą?

— Pytasz, czy _chcę_ się z nią ożenić?

— No… tak, w sumie to tak — odparł. Cóż… wcześniej wizja takiej rozmowy wydawała mu się znacznie prostsza, ano i ogólnie jakoś tak łatwiej było to rozegrać w głowie niż na żywo. W dodatku z udziałem Uchihy, który był nieprzewidywalny.

— Co jeśli powiem, że tak? — zapytał z czystej złośliwości.

— Że serio? — wydukał Naruto, momentalnie obracając się przodem do mężczyzny.

— A jak myślisz, _młotku_? — prychnął i również się przekręcił, żeby bez problemu patrzeć w błękitne tęczówki, które wyrażały szczere zaskoczenie. Jednak przez zdziwienie przebijała się również determinacja i tyle Sasuke zdążył zauważyć, bo w następnej sekundzie twarz Naruto znalazła się stanowczo za blisko jego własnej.

— Myślę, że wtedy będę musiał sięgnąć po kolejny argument — odparł i nie pozwolił mężczyźnie niczego odpowiedzieć. Uchiha ledwo uchylił usta, aby pokusić się o jakąś zgryźliwą uwagę, ale zaraz poczuł, jak Uzumaki chwycił jego dolną wargę między zęby. Wyglądało na to, że shitezure zgubił po drodze do tego pokoju swoją jakże ogromną cierpliwość. Jednak Sasuke odpowiedział na pocałunek, który był mocny, stanowczy, ale krótki. Jako że do pomieszczenia w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na więcej.

— A jak powiem, że nie? — zapytał Uchiha.

— Wtedy… wtedy ja zapytam, jakie masz plany na dzisiejszy wieczór — odpowiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając.

— Głupek.

— Ale serio… — zaczął i na moment się zamyślił, jakby sam nie był do końca pewny, co chciał powiedzieć. W każdym razie nie miał zamiaru ot tak oddać Sasuke Sakurze, mimo że był w pełni świadomy konsekwencji swojego zachowania. Ano i tego, że taka zagrywka była bardzo nieczysta względem kobiety. Jednak gotów był zrobić wyjątek, złamać własne zasady, aby nie wciągać _niewinnych_ osób w swoje miłosne problemy. Jakby nie patrzeć to zdecydowanie Haruno mogła oferować mężczyźnie znacznie więcej niż on sam: przyszłość u boku pięknej żony, założenie szczęśliwej rodziny i coś, co definitywnie dyskwalifikowało Uzumakiego — dzieci. Kobieta mogła wydać na świat jego potomków, tworzyć razem z nim obrazek klasycznego, kochającego się małżeństwa, a on… Cóż ze swojej strony mógł oddać shite jedynie siebie, ale zrobił to już dużo wcześniej. Tak samo jak był świadomy tego, że z Sakurą dzieliła go dość zasadnicza różnica — to z nim Uchiha spędził pół roku, a nie z nią. Pod tym względem Naruto wygrywał i chociaż nie powinien, to cieszył się z takiego obrotu sytuacji.

Teoretycznie z miejsca należało zakończyć tę marną imitację związku w chwili, gdy prawda o narzeczeństwie Uchihy wyszła na jaw. Teoretycznie Uzumaki już nigdy więcej nie powinien dopuścić do siebie byłego kochanka, bo przecież ten miał już kogoś, z kim mógłby spędzić resztę życia. Teoretyczne nie powinien pchać się w tak skomplikowaną relację, w której ktoś na pewno się sparzy. I wreszcie teoretycznie nie powinien kierować się egoizmem, żeby chociaż ten jeden raz być naprawdę szczęśliwym. Przynajmniej nie kosztem innej osoby, dla której przyłapanie narzeczonego na zdradzie też musiało być sporym zaskoczeniem.

Jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zakochał się w tym draniu i gotów był zrobić wszystko, aby zatrzymać mężczyznę przy sobie. Nawet jeśli ranił takim zachowaniem Sakurę, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że to jego, a nie kobietę, wybrał Sasuke.

— Musimy iść — przypomniał mu shite, wyrywając go z tego krótkiego zamyślenia. — Zaraz się zacznie — dodał i powoli ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ale zatrzymał go uścisk na nadgarstku.

— Zaczekaj — powiedział szybko Uzumaki i zmusił mężczyznę do cofnięcia się. — Nieważne co się wydarzy, bo tego wieczoru wszyscy będą patrzeć tylko na ciebie…

— Co…

— Nie przerywaj! — upomniał go Naruto, w końcu decydując się powiedzieć na głos to, co od niedawna chodziło mu po głowie. Może nie tak powinno wyglądać zapewnienie kochanka o uczuciach, ale wiedział, że Sasuke nie chciałby usłyszeć „kocham cię". Przynajmniej nie na etapie, na którym tkwili od dłuższego czasu. — Wszyscy będą patrzeć tylko na ciebie, ale będę tuż obok i nie pozwolę ci upaść — wyznał, po czym w obie dłonie chwycił jego twarz. Nieznacznie się przybliżył, stanął na palcach i wycisnął krótki, mocny pocałunek na czole Uchihy.

Mężczyzna zdziwił się zachowaniem Uzumakiego, ale po chwili wykrzywił kąciki ust w niemal niewidocznym uśmiechu i skinął głową. Wiedział, że nie pozwoli, aby narzeczeństwo z Haruno przeobraziło się w małżeństwo, ale również zdawał sobie sprawę, że droga opuszczenia złotej klatki będzie niezwykle trudna. Niemniej jednak zamierzał podjąć się tego zadania, żeby zamiast odczuwania namiastki wolności, wreszcie móc zacząć decydować o własnym życiu, w którym ważną rolę odegra sam Naruto.

 **The end**

* * *

 **VvV**

11 — kyōgen — krótka, humorystyczna scenka; w odróżnieniu od nō, aktorzy kyōgen nie używają masek, nawet podczas odgrywania ról kobiecych


End file.
